


One Totally Epic Love

by O_M_Jee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hosie, Hosie-focused, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Post-S01e15, Slow Burn, Smut, heretic Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_M_Jee/pseuds/O_M_Jee
Summary: Post 1x15 and the finale where Landon jumped, not Hope...When Hope Mikaelson loves someone, she protects, just like how she protects Landon. That seems to be a Mikaelson trait. Love and protect. Always and Forever.But will Hope ever find the one love who could protect her in return? Without her powerful parents and being the only tribrid in the world, no one can protect her as much as she can do so herself.What she did not expect was to find a protector in Josie Saltzman. The shy kid who went to the same school as her for a decade and had a little crush on her, except she wasn't that shy anymore. When Josie experienced a life-changing moment, the tables are turned."Use your voice, have adventures and have at least one totally epic love!" - Hayley Marshall to Hope MikaelsonNote: I have so many ideas i can't help but put it in writing. First time writing this though. Pardon if it sucks.





	1. Turned

Josie was sitting alone at the school cafeteria when MG came over and settled next to Josie.

"Here's a perk up drink for your sad-looking morning." MG greeted her with a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks, MG." Josie greeted back but went back to sulking. Still recovering from the guilt of using offensive magic against her sister, Josie was in no mood to confide more in MG.

"Still mad with Lizzie?" MG asked

"No, I just..."

"Can I speak to my sister alone, MG?" Lizzie appeared and interrupted conveniently. Nodding at Lizzie's serious stare at Josie, MG asked no question and left the twins alone.

"Look, I'm sorry!" both sisters said at the same time.

"No, Lizzie. I hit you. It was wrong." Josie admitted.

Lizzie sat down, moving closer to her sister. "And I'm sorry I didn't apologize sooner."

"But you never apologize.." Josie noted.

"Right. But I also never seen my sister this mad at me. And Hope insisted this is the best way to get your forgiveness which I thought why not give it a try since we need to get our attention away from the you-have-to-kill-your-twin gemini coven merge stuff..and what better way to do that by joining Hope on a rescue mission!"

"Looks like you are only apologizing because Hope asked you to."The brunette twin shook her head at her sister.

"Well, because like you said, I never apologize but I am now." Lizzie pleaded holding her sister's hand. "C'mon, we are going to god knows where to kick some ass with offensive magic...and without dad!!"  
Josie sighed but knew this distraction was definitely better than sulking alone and missing Penelope.

\----- 

"Hope?" Josie approached the tribrid quietly in her room while she was packing some stuff into her backpack, getting ready for her rescue-the-boyfriend mission.

"Josie." Hope turned around, quickly hiding the backpack but realized Josie probably knew since she sent Lizzie to tell her about the rescue mission. "Are you gonna tell your dad?"

Josie shook her head. "I'm not and....I'm joining your squad."

"That's great!! Thank you, Josie!" Hope sighed in relief. 

A moment of silence falls between them as they looked at each other, smiling slightly.

"I know I haven't been nice to you lately.." Josie broke the silence.

"It's ok. You been through a lot and with the merge thing and Penelope leaving.."

"You knew about the merge? Lizzie told you?" Josie asked curiously.

"I learnt only yesterday too. From my aunt Freya actually. Listen, Josie. I'm not gonna let you and Lizzie die from this merge, ok? I have already asked my aunt to find out as much as possible on a solution to stop this merge."

"Thanks, Hope."

"We still have time to get answers. We have 6 year so let's try not worry too much about it for now, ok?" Hope added and then started searching for some stuff in her room. "I'm sorry but I need to find something before we head out."

"What are you looking for." Josie asked as she stood closer to Hope. "Let me help."

"The prism..." Hope continued searching around a small table full of spell stuff. "OUCH!" Hope stopped when she accidentally pricked her finger from a thorn of a rose.

Josie quickly grabbed Hope's injured finger in concern.

"It's fine. I can heal my...." Hope was caught by surprise when Josie already had her finger in her mouth, tasting her blood. But Hope did not pull her hand away. In fact, she was curiously calmed by the effect of Josie gently sucking her finger.

It probably took several seconds before both girls realized the weird situation they were in.

Josie quickly pulled away, apologizing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't realize I just did that. I mean I always do that with Lizzie. My dad does that to me too. Like, when we pricked our fingers. I know you can heal yourself. I just.. reacted."

"It's fine, Josie." Hope chuckled lightly. "That was really nice actually."

\---- 

The rescue mission was not what they expected. They thought they were going to easily kick some triad ass but their witch powers were suddenly gone. The three witches then faced guns and a bad triad member played some eeny meeny miney moe game to kill one of them.

And Josie it was. There was no hesitation as he shot her right through her heart. Lizzie and Hope screamed in devastation. As if he had completed a mission, the triad members left the place.  
"Give her your blood, Hope!!" Lizzie exclaimed, holding Josie trying to wake her up.

Hope cut her hand with a knife but she knew it was too late when Josie laid so still, not taking in the blood from her hand. "She's not breathing, Lizzie. He shot her right in the heart." Hope cried as she knew this was instant death.

"No no no!" Lizzie hugged her sister tightly. "She will never leave me. She's not dead."

"Hope!!" MG appeared. "Oh no, Josie!!"

"Did you find him, MG?" Hope just remembered MG and Kaleb was out trying to find Landon while Hope and the twins tried to distract the triad soldiers.

"Yeah...I'm sorry, Hope. He's gone." MG reported.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Hope stood up and confronted MG. 

"He went into the pit. That agent was threatening to throw him in but Landon took the guy with him."

"What pit? What are you talking about?" Hope probed.

"I don't know. A pit we couldn't go in after that cause It disappeared! He said to tell you he loves you and that it was what he had to do to save everyone. Then he pulled the guy and dived into the pit!" 

Hope could not believe all that had happened in one day. First she lost possibly the closest friend she ever had and now the boy she loved.

Or did she?

Just then, everyone heard a sudden loud inhale and turned to see Josie jolted up, alive and well.


	2. The Witch-Vamp

Josie gasped at the sight of her blood-soaked sweater, noting that whatever bullet hole the blood came from was gone. She remembered that she was shot. There was an intense pain that lasted seconds and she was gone. She looked around the room where her sister and her friends stood looking surprised and relieved at the same time. 

"How?" Lizzie hugged her sister tightly. "How are you alive? Unless you..."

"Had vampire blood in the system" MG completed the sentence. 

"But who's?" Lizzie asked

"Mine.." Hope muttered, remembering that not too long ago Josie had unintentionally tasted her blood from her finger, her tribrid blood, and particularly her vampire blood.

"I'm a vampire?" Josie asked in shock.

“It seems so…cause your eyes are kinda turning red.” MG noted.

“And I’m kinda hungry..” Josie admitted.

“Go grab a blood bag, MG.” Hope advised as she approached Josie, holding her hand. MG obeyed and dashed off to get the bags.

It was then that Hope felt the familiar siphoning magic from holding Josie’s hand. In fact, the connection was stronger than usual. Hope wondered why.

Just then Alaric came running. “Josie!!! I came here as soon as I heard what happened.” He hugged his daughter tightly. “Thank god you are alive.”

Lizzie looked at Hope, silently wondering the same thing as Hope - if she should let her father know the truth. Hope nodded.

“Josie’s a vampire, dad. She died but she had Hope’s blood in her which turned her.” Lizzie giving her dad the shocking news.

Alaric released his hold on Josie, noting her sad but dark eyes. He hugged her again. “It doesn’t matter. You are still my daughter.” 

As Josie hugged her father tearfully, she smelled blood strongly which she realized was coming from her father’s bullet-braised arm. Alaric was fighting off the triad soldiers earlier who invaded the school. Feeling an intense temptation to taste human blood, Josie found herself flashing her vampire teeth and leaning towards her father’s injured arm.

Noticing this, Lizzie quickly tried to pull Josie away from their father. But in a moment of unexplained fury, Josie used magic to throw her sister off to the side.

“I’m sorry!” Josie quickly apologized, shocked at her impulse but more shocked that she still has witch powers. “What is happening to me?” 

Alaric came to the realization. “You are a heretic. Siphon witches are the only witches who can be a witch and vampire hybrid as they are able to siphon their own magic from their vampire blood.”

Just then, MG came in with the blood bags. 

“About time!” Lizzie commented as she got up from the floor.

\----- 

Hope was called into Alaric’s office the next day.

“How did you know?” That was Alaric’s first question.

“Know what?” Hope asked.

“That something was gonna happen to Josie and you gave her your blood in advance so she would turned.”

“I didn’t. I thought we were gonna easily deal with those soldiers. I had no idea we were gonna lose our witch powers when the triad soldiers attacked us.”

“First of all, you disobeyed rules again and did not inform me of your mission plans and then brought my daughters into danger….with one actually shot dead, Hope.”

“You know what? I actually thought you called me in here to THANK ME for saving her. Everyone was in danger. Not just your daughters. EVERYONE!”

Alaric had nothing to say to that because she was right. He then apologized. “Sorry. I did call you in to thank you. I just had to let out a little after that trauma with Josie. And….I’m sorry about what happen with Landon.”

“Apology accepted and you are welcomed. Now can I go?’ Hope asked and Alaric nodded.

As Hope was walking out of the office, Alaric remembered something and asked “Wait a minute. So, if you didn’t know what was gonna happen to Josie, how did the blood transfusion with you happen?”

Hope realized she was embarrassed to discuss the finger-licking details with Alaric so she lied. “Josie cut herself accidentally when she was in the kitchen cutting bread and to cure her faster, I gave her my blood.” 

\---- 

“I’m here.” MG walked into the abandoned house in the woods.

“On time as planned. Great job, MG.” Penelope walked into view.

“You told me you needed my blood and to simply give it to Josie in her coffee..” MG recapped in all seriousness. “Saying that it was a spell that needed my blood which could help cure her depression after you left her.”

“Yes, that’s right and I’m guessing it worked?” 

“I had a long and hard thought about this and I don’t believe you.” MG shook his head.

“What do you mean?”

“I asked you before. Why can’t you come back and cure her depression yourself since you are the one she misses. And you said that it will make her more depressed since you have to leave again soon. But I'm thinking... It’s not to cure depression! I think you wanted my blood to turn her into a witch-vampire!!”

Penelope knew she was busted. “Well, at least it saved her life!”

“You fuckin manipulated me into believing that depression bullshit when you could have told me the truth.”

“Cause I know you wouldn’t do it when I’m only asking you to give it to Josie and not your beloved Lizzie!”

“So, you are telling me if Lizzie got shot, she’s dead but Josie gets to live because she got my blood?!” MG asked, more furious now. 

“You don’t understand. I love Josie and I can’t have her twin kill her eventually when the merge happens! As a heretic, Josie is no longer part of the coven and the merge will not happen. I’m saving them both!”

“You still haven’t explained how Lizzie won’t die from the triad’s attack.” MG was flashing his vampire teeth now.

Penelope flipped him off to the ground with her witch power. “Listen, I told them to aim for Josie only! They were never gonna shoot Lizzie. I need Josie to be the more powerful witch than her sister!” 

“You planned all this? You planned your girlfriend’s death?!”

“I planned her resurrection as the only way to survive the merge! This discussion is over!” Penelope gave her paring shot as she took her leave.

But MG has his own parting shot as well.

“Well, too bad it’s not my blood that turned Josie. She never drank from the coffee I gave her. She had Hope’s blood. Hope’s TRIBRID blood. And most certainly Hope’s SIRED BOND.” 

And MG had never seen Penelope stood this still before.


	3. Bonding

Josie finally found Hope in the library, deeply absorbed in a few books. 

“Hey…so you’re here.” Josie greeted softly. “Can I help? New assignment?”

Hope shook her head. “Not really. Just researching on how to get to Malivore.”

“Oh..” Josie remembered that was what took Landon away. “You know I never got to say how sorry I am about Landon.”

“You know, I’m done with people apologizing for the disappearance of my phoenix boyfriend. Seriously, he’s not dead. I just need to find a way to get to him.” Hope sighed in frustration.

Josie fell silent, feeling slightly hurt.

And Hope could sense it. “I’m sorry. I’m being insensitive.”

“It’s alright. I know the feeling. If it’s any comfort, mine left me twice.” 

“At least you know where she is and how you can easily jump on a plane to reach her.”

“Well that’s a thought but not with my current situation now. I’m a mess. I’m a danger to everyone around me.”

“Josie, that’s not true. You are still who you are. Just stronger?”

“It’s not just that. I feel extra sensitive. Like my emotions are more intense. Lizzie says a few things and I get mad. Like easy triggers! It’s unlike the past where I’m used to her jabs and frank words. I can’t even be in the same room as her and try not to kill her. And with Penelope, my emotions have always been a mess when I’m with her so obviously I can’t be around her yet until I sort this mess out.”

“It’s the heightened emotions of a vampire added with your witch powers. You just need time and learn to control it well.” Hope then paused as she remembered something. “You know what. I just happened to know the right person who could help you. She helped me before when I had to control my own too. And since we have a week’s break from school. I think a visit to New Orleans may just be the best therapy for you.”

\----- 

“Why can’t I go too?” Lizzie asked when Josie sat down with her father and sister and told them about her upcoming trip to New Orleans with Hope.

“Because the whole purpose of this trip is to not hurt you, Lizzie.” Josie explained. “I love you. You are my sister but these sensitive vamp emotions and powers are beyond my control. I’m really new to this. The school has never had a heretic student here so the teachers can’t really know how to help me. Freya is a well-known witch with years of experience and she’s helped Hope with this before. She knows stuff that can help me.” 

“I have to agree with your sister, Lizzie.” Alaric added. “But I’ll still need to talk to Freya first if she’s ok with this.”

As if on cue, an envelope with the Mikaelson crest seal appeared floating in front of Alaric.

“Well, well. Speak of the devil.” Alaric commented as he opened the envelope and read the letter. “I guess my daughter is more than welcome to the Mikaelson’s residence.”

\----- 

Josie stretched her hand out the window, catching the wind while Hope drove. She was starting to like this feeling of the free n easy.

“I think my therapy has already started. I love this feeling. It calms me.” Josie smiling with her eyes closed, enjoying the car ride wind.

“I’m curious. You said you are a danger to everyone, including your dad. But what about me? Josie, I have seen your new powers. Lizzie almost broke the dresser when all you did was just move your hand slightly away from her.” Hope brought up.

“Oh Hope. You are the world’s one and only tribrid. And you are afraid of me?” 

“I didn’t say that. I’m not afraid of a mere heretic.” Hope smiled proudly.

“So how is it that you always poke yourself when you are with me, even before I turned into a mere heretic?” Josie teased further.

“That’s not fair! They were accidents.”

“Right.. cute accidents I might say.”

Both girls laughed about it. 

“You know. Your dad asked me how I got my blood in your system.” Hope added. “I was too embarrassed to tell him the truth. I was like what should I say - I had a “cute” accident and you, well, sucked my finger?”

“Oh god. That was indeed embarrassing!” Josie chuckled, covering her face.

Later, they drove in silence for a while.

“Hope, I just wanna thank you first for all of this.” Josie felt the need to say it. “I mean you could have used this time to find a way to Landon.”

Hope shook her head. “Sometimes, I feel like if I try too hard and go too deep into something, I might get hurt again by my own disappointment. This trip is a good distraction for now. Trust me, Josie. You need this now more than anything else.”

Josie stared at the girl she used to have a crush on and knew why she felt that way then but now it was somewhat different. 13-year-old Josie had crushed on Hope for her beautiful ocean eyes and cute smile. Now at 16, if she still had a crush on Hope, it would be for her selfless strength beneath those sad painful eyes, and even her imperfections of having her own disappointments. But Josie would never forget the effect of a Hope Mikaelson smile. That smile would melt her world or anyone’s world. 

“You asked me why I felt like a danger to everyone but you. I think it’s because you calm me, Hope. It’s weird but maybe because I have your blood now?” Josie wondered aloud to Hope.

But Hope could not respond. She was quiet in thought. In thought of certain consequences, that she might be worried about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! I'm working hard on updating! please understand if I tend to be slow in updating because of you know, my real-life work.


	4. Dinner with the Mikaelsons

Freya Mikaelson hugged her precious niece for a long time.

“Aunt Freya.. I’m real, not an astral projection. I won’t disappear on you. You can let go of me now.” Hope reminded. 

“Right.” Freya held her niece at arms-length so she could take a good look at Hope in all her young adulthood. “I miss you, Hope Mikaelson.”

“I miss you too!” Hope could not help but hugged her aunt again.

Josie tried not to ruin the long-overdue aunt-niece reunion and stayed as quiet as possible in the corner. She realized how lonely Hope must have been while being away from her family after losing both her parents. Josie could not imagine if she lost both Alaric and Caroline.

“Oh, this is Josie. And this is my aunt Freya.” Hope finally introduced her travelling companion and the main excuse to be in New Orleans. 

“The brand new heretic..” Freya greeted the young brunette with a friendly hug. “You are most welcome here, Josie.”

Josie thanked Freya politely and handed Freya a gift from her father. “Something rare from Mystic falls, says my father.”

“Where’s Keelin? And little Mia?” Hope asked after the wife of Freya and their 2-year old daughter.

“Keelin is out getting groceries for dinner tonight. And Mia is in her crib. Actually, in your old crib, Hope.” 

“Great! I can’t wait to see her.” Hope exclaimed and grabbed Josie’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go see my cousin.”

Hope led Josie to a master bedroom which had a connecting door to a small nursery room where toddler Mia was sleeping soundly.

“She’s beautiful.” Josie commented on the sleeping child. “Is she a potential Salvatore student?”

“You mean if she’s a freak like I am?” Hope joked. 

“Like us, you mean.” Josie countered. “So.. she’s a witch-werewolf hybrid?”

“Maybe. Aunt Freya isn’t sure if medical science of inseminating with a witch friend's donated sperm would work. But Aunt Keelin was pretty confident their baby was a hybrid because when she was carrying the baby during her term, she claimed that she felt some witch magic in her.”

“I mean we can tell if there’s magic early on. My mom told us she knew we were powerful witches way back when we were fetuses because we were absorbing all her vamp magic and nearly killed her.” 

“That’s nasty!” Hope added. “I’m glad I was a good fetus to my mom. At least I saved her life once.”

“Yeah, I heard that story. And you saved mine now.” Josie moved her hand over Hope’s, grateful to her again.

But Hope moved her hand away, quickly changing the subject. “C’mon, I’ll show you my room.”

\----- 

“That’s so cute!” Josie gushed after listening to Freya and Keelin’s happy ending love story during dinner.

“Not so much to me..I would have kicked Aunt Freya’s ass if I were Keelin.. for kidnapping and forcing venom out of me for days?!” Hope added, ignoring Freya’s eye-rolling. “Keelin, I may be only 7 then but if I knew you were hidden in my barn for days in torture, I would have stormed in and saved you.”

“Thank you, Hope and you’re right.” Keelin agreed, raising her glass of wine at Hope. “That was exactly how I felt the first time I met Freya. I hated her! Your mom tried to save me but Freya wouldn’t let me go. Can you believe she was already that clingy before we even started dating?”

That made everyone laughed. Then Keelin looked at her wife and held her hand. “But hell, it was her strong love for you and your family that made me fall hard for her. I knew without a doubt I would be safe with her.”

Freya smiled at her wife and then turned her attention to their house guest. “So, Josie, have you met someone special already?’ 

Josie’s shrugged as she glanced briefly at Hope who was trying to distract herself with food. 

“I think I can relate with Keelin though.” Josie admitted later.

“You mean you’re in love with a Mikaelson too?” Keelin teased.

Hope nearly spit out her drink.

“No, no!” Josie chuckled. “I mean, I used to date this mean girl at school. She was mean to everyone in school and I hated her, just like you did when you first met Freya. But then…”

“But then you saw a different side of her… and fell for her?” Keelin guessed.

“I mean she was sweet and good to me for a period of time but then she dumped me, out of the blue. That hurt. Hurt me more than anything. Then she tried to get back with me again and got me all messed up because I did not want to fall into that painful trap again so I refused to read her letter! And then she left me! Again!” Josie continued, unaware she was talking too much and getting kind of agitated by now. “And only because she loves me! I mean, how can you tell someone you love her and then leave her because you couldn’t bring yourself to see her always putting her sister first.” 

It was the first time Hope had actually heard this much about Josie’s painful relationship with Penelope and how shaken Josie was over it. So shaken the dinner table started shaking with glasses about to shatter, obviously from Josie’s unintended powers. Hope quickly covered her hand over Josie’s.

“It’s alright, Josie. Calm down.” Hope soothed, her thumb stroking lightly on Josie’s knuckles. Josie nodded at Hope and the mini quake stopped.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how that happened.” Josie apologized to her dinner hosts.

But Freya was not fazed by that. 

“And that’s the very reason why you are here.” Freya pointed out. “To control whatever that just happened. Don’t worry Josie. We’ll start your training tomorrow.”

\----- 

“Just the person I need to talk to..” Freya found Hope standing alone at the balcony over-looking the Mikaelson courtyard. Everyone had gone to bed but Freya somehow knew her niece would be awake.

Hope smiled as she let her aunt throw her arm over her shoulders while she leaned into her aunt’s comforting side.

“You are going to tell me Josie’s definitely sired to me, aren’t you?” Hope threw that out before Freya could say it first.

“Well… I think it’s a given since you are a tribrid, daughter of the King of Sires, Klaus Mikaelson.”

“I don’t know what to do, Aunt Freya. I don’t think Josie knows about the sire bond.”

“Do you want her to know?” 

“Why don’t I want her to know?”

“Because it may hurt her feelings?”

But Hope remained silent.

“Because it may hurt YOUR feelings?” Freya guessed again.

“I know I can help her control her powers better when the bond is there. She listens to me. But on the other hand, the more she’s bonded to me, I feel just as bonded to her too and worst of all, in the end, all this bonding may not be even real.” Hope admitted.

“Right. So you are in a dilemma because you are afraid your feelings for her is growing and may all be for nothing.”

“Yes. Wait, no.” Hope shook her head in denial. “I don’t know. I mean I shouldn’t care but I do?”

“Hope honey. Here’s what you need to do and you should do it soon before things get complicated.” Freya advised, holding her niece by the shoulders. “Tell her about the bond and let her choose. To break or not to break it.”


	5. Not that simple

Josie was not sure how long she had been staring at sleeping Hope next to her. Last night Hope offered Josie her bed while she took the floorboard but Josie noted Hope’s queen-sized bed was big enough to fit them both and insisted Hope share the bed or she would rather take the floor instead. Hope gave in but told Josie to go ahead to sleep first as she needed to do something first before she went to bed. Josie agreed and fell asleep instantly. 

It was wee hours in the morning when Josie woke up only to refuse to move out of bed because Hope looked so beautiful and surreal sleeping next to her. She wondered if her crush on Hope was coming back because every time Hope made a small whimper while she slept, Josie felt the intense temptation to kiss her and certainly do more than just kiss. 

Oh God, this must be her new vamp intensity. Josie thought to herself. It was not just heightened emotions but hormones as well! Josie shut her eyes and shook her head to try to shake the thoughts and feelings away.

Hope stirred and saw Josie smiling sweetly at her. Somehow that was comforting and Hope smiled back 

“Morning..” Josie greeted as she gently moved a strand of hair behind Hope’s ear.

“Morning..” Hope greeted back and she liked the touch of Josie’s light fingers on her face. 

Nice. Don’t stop. Hope thought quietly.

And Josie did not stop because she was stroking Hope’s cheek, then moving inches closer to Hope.

Hope stared at Josie’s lips. Why was she staring at her lips and why was Josie’s lips coming closer to her? Or was it Hope who was moving closer? The contact was imminent and inviting as they both locked lips in the most passionate way. Josie seemed to be most forthcoming as she moved on top of Hope, kissing the life out of the tribrid.

Don’t stop. Hope thought again.

By now, Josie had moved her kisses down Hope’s neck.

Oh, don’t stop.

Hope found her PJs unbuttoning along to Josie’s touches.

Holy fuck! Hope was hopeless, enjoying this.

Wait, hold on! This cannot be happening! Hope suddenly woke to realization.

Or rather, woke to reality because she found herself in an empty bed with her PJs nicely buttoned up and no Josie on top of her…or next to her.

She just had a wet dream about Josie? Oh no no!! Hope quickly got off her bed and ran to the bathroom, splashing water on her face.

She looked at the mirror, cursing herself “Damn it, Hope!”

\-----

Josie had earlier got out of Hope room as quietly as possible so as not to wake Hope up. Better to get out and shake those tempting thoughts away. Now she was in the kitchen enjoying the company of Freya and Keelin who made her a nice non-alcoholic bloody mary cocktail made of blood of course.

“It was a cocktail recipe made by Marcel and the vampires here loved it. But we made a non-alcohol version just for you, Josie.” Keelin offered Josie the drink.

“Hmm, it’s still lovely.” The young heretic complimented after tasting her breakfast drink.

“Morning, ladies.” Hope greeted the ladies in the kitchen, while helping herself to some milk and keeping minimal eye contact with Josie.

“Great! Just in time for breakfast. Did you sleep well?” Freya asked her niece.

Hope shook her head. “Sorry, I mean, I did, of course.” Slept so well she even had a wet dream. Worst of all, it was not even her boyfriend.

“Alright. Enjoy your breakfast. We’ll be heading to the woods for training later.” Freya reminded before leaving the kitchen with her wife.

Hope finally turned to Josie who was finishing up her Bloody Mary. 

Hope was about to say something but Josie beat her to it. “I, ah, better go get ready. Don’t wanna keep your aunt waiting too long.”

\----- 

Freya brought Josie and Hope to a small lake in the woods. 

“Since Josie’s strength is her fire skill, this is the best place to practice and control that skill.” Freya explained as she led Josie and Hope to the edge of the lake. “Josie, because you have always siphoned your witch powers, you tend to do the same with your new body now. And the power it exudes is naturally stronger than usual because it’s your OWN magic energy. You need to use your powers like how we non-siphon witches do but with a little more restraint. Can you do that?”

Josie nodded. She harnessed a ball of fire and threw it towards the lake. Thing was the ball of fire was bigger than usual and nearly burn a boat several meters away. Josie knew it should not be this big.

“Work on squeezing it, Josie.” Freya advised. “Keep practicing until you get it right. Hope and I will be right behind you.”

Hope followed her aunt several feet away from Josie while Josie continued practicing. Freya whispered a spell to cloak their conversation so that Josie’s vampire hearing could not catch their conversation.

“Have you told her yet?” Freya asked Hope as she observed Josie’s practice which was not going really well. 

Hope shook her head. “You mean the sire bond? Didn’t get the chance.”

Josie was still shooting giant fire balls and worse, she was getting frustrated with herself. Freya noticed that, combined with her frustrated emotions, Josie’s powers were getting uncontrollable.

“Ok, I’m gonna try something, Hope.” Freya suggested to her niece. “I want you to go over to Josie and tell her the exact same thing I instructed her to do about her power.”

“That’s all? Nothing more?” Hope double-checked before she walked over to Josie.

Freya nodded. She watched Hope advising Josie. Josie then closed her eyes to try the spell again. And this time it worked a little better. Josie was elated and went on practicing, knowing she was close to getting it right.

Freya smiled at Hope as she walked back to her.

Hope shook her head and asked her aunt. “Did she not get you the first time? I told her the same thing.”

“It’s simple. She gets you.” 

Hope was starting to get it too. “Because she’s sired to me…”

Freya nodded. “And at this rate, I think she still needs your sire bond.”

“But you told me I should tell her about the bond.”

“Yes. You still should.”

“What if she wants to break it?”

“Then explain to her the pros and cons if she wants to break it.” Freya advised. “If it’s broken, she may kill her sister or her dad. If she keeps it, she’ll be able to control it better with you guiding her.”

“What if I want to break it?”

“And let her go witch-vamp power berserk? Like how you were when you had the hollow in you?”

“She doesn’t have the hollow in her, just my blood.” 

“Your blood isn’t any ordinary vampire blood, Hope.” Freya emphasized. “You also have werewolf blood. We don’t know yet if Josie could turn werewolf too once she kills a human but we are not going to discount that possibility too.”

“Josie could be a tribrid, like me?” It dawned upon Hope, though a part of her was slightly glad she may not be alone as the only tribrid in the world.

“Yes, and if you do trigger your vampire form, you may lose your witch power but Josie doesn’t and could have all 3 powers because she’s a siphon. Josie is more powerful than you think. That is why she needs your sire bond to control her.”

Hope shook her head. “No, you don’t understand. This sire bond feels different from the one I had on Henry, that werewolf boy I turned 3 years ago. With Josie, the bond feels stronger? We could be moving beyond boundaries without intent.”

“Then use your sire power to hold those boundaries if need to. You don’t have to break the sire bond.” Freya advised, noting her niece’s concern. “If you are afraid she’ll fall for you, tell her not to. You are her sire. She’ll listen to you.”. 

“That’s the problem. I may not be able to bring myself to do that.” Hope muttered to herself as she looked at Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt we'll ever get the wet dream part on the actual tv show but i had to write it for the hosie trash in me. I promise Hope will finally tell in the next chapter ;p


	6. Make or Break

After lunch and having drank more blood, a more energized Josie was finding it tough again to restrain her powers and insisted on training more at the lake. The power control practice continued till the late afternoon when Freya had to leave but advised Hope to keep on training Josie.

“Sorry, mommy duties.” Freya explained to the girls as she took her leave. “Keep Josie grounded, Hope, if you know what I mean. You girls are doing great so far. Come home before dark, ok?”

After some training, Hope decided on a break. It was time for that talk.

The girls sat on a small jetty facing the lake.

“Josie, there’s something I need to tell you.” Hope started. “When I turned you, there’s something more than just turning you into a vampire…”

“It sure is. This new power of mine is crazy.” Josie added.

“It’s not that. You see, my dad who’s an original hybrid had turned some werewolves into hybrids before who were then sired to him, meaning they listen to his every command. I share the same blood as my dad so I obviously…”

“Wait a minute.” Josie shook her head, not really believing it. “So, you believe I’m sired to you? How are you sure, Hope? Because honestly, I don’t feel it.”

“That’s because I have not made you do anything you don’t like or want to.” Hope explained further. “Remember 3 years ago when I got suspended because I gave that werewolf boy Henry my blood and he turned into a hybrid?”

“Yeah. He died…tragically.” Josie remembered.

“Yes, he did. You see, he was sired to me. I asked him to kidnap my mom and he did it without asking.”

“You made him kidnap your mom?” Josie looked worried after hearing this. 

“Look, I obviously have learnt my lesson. I was 15 and irrational.” Hope was close to tears. “So no, Josie. I will never make you do such a thing. I will never make you do anything bad like this.”

Josie sat thinking for a while. “Test me. Tell me to do something harmless that I won’t likely want to do right now. I wanna be sure.”

Hope thought for some time then thought of something . “Alright, jump into the lake.”

Josie found herself standing up, ready to dive into the lake. Hope quickly stood up and pulled her back. They both stumbled back on the dock with Hope landing on top of Josie.

Josie stared at Hope, startled at her earlier obedient reaction. “It’s like compulsion! Except that I know I’m doing it willingly for you. Like I want to do for you, no matter how ridiculous it is.”

Hope felt awful, looking down at Josie. “I’m sorry.. I would break the bond but Aunt Freya advised otherwise.”

Josie raised her hand, touching Hope’s face, asking herself. “But why do I not want to break it?”

Realizing she was still saddled on top of Josie, Hope felt awkward and got off Josie quickly. She started pacing around, rubbing her forehead. “It’s probably because I’m not willing to break it now. Not until you can control your powers better.” 

Josie sat up and wondered aloud. “Did Henry feel like…you know, like he’s in love with you when he was sired to you?”

Hope shook her head. “No. A sire bond doesn’t really have that effect. My dad sired all his hybrids who apparently turned on him by breaking the sire bonds themselves.”

And then Hope realized the purpose of Josie’s question. “Oh shit! No, this is not happening.” 

“Chill, Hope. I get that you love Landon but last time I checked you were quite happy to find out I had a crush on you…”

“I know, Josie. That’s not what I meant.” Hope was pacing around again, remembering something else. “I know this bond is stronger somehow because I can feel it too. I thought that it was maybe because you were a human witch before you turned, unlike the werewolves my dad and I had turned. But now I think it’s more than that. I remember something I read from Stefan Salvatore’s journals in school…”

Hope paused to try to recall the journal entry.

“Ok...” Josie waited.

“It’s about Elena Gilbert’s sire bond to Damon Salvatore. That she only bonded to her sire when she had feelings for him, before she turned. Human feelings!”

“Ok, now I’m embarrassed.” Josie was blushing inwardly as if her feelings for Hope were finally justified by a sire bond but she was quick to question Hope with a curious theory as well. “Wait, you said you could feel the bond too. Is a sire bond a two-way thing?” 

Hope stayed silent for a moment and finally admitted in resignation to Josie. “No..”

Josie drew a satisfying smile upon hearing that soft simple answer. So does Hope Mikaelson have the feels for her without any sire bond excuse?

That tender moment was short-lived as suddenly the girls heard a distance howling. They realized it was already dark and there was a full moon.

“Hope?” Josie asking what they think it was and realizing the reason why Freya had told them to be home before dark.

“It’s the full moon today.” Hope acknowledged.

The girls quickly grabbed their backpacks and ran in their super speed away from the dock through the woods. But it was still no use as they found themselves surrounded by a pack of five werewolves. Before Hope could cast a repel spell, Josie had moved Hope behind her instinctively and did the spell. The wolves flew off in all directions several feet away. Josie turned around to check on Hope who smiled gratefully and proudly at her.

“Look out!” Hope warned when she saw another wolf closing in on them. Josie did her spell again and repelled the lone wolf but not before the other five wolves had gotten back from their fall and came running again at her in full speed.

This time, a beautiful white wolf pounced in front of Josie, growling at the pack of wolves. The wolves cowered and backed off, not daring to attack the white wolf and the girl she was protecting. The wolves then turned around and ran off. 

Out of danger now, Josie kneed down to reach out at the white wolf whom she knew was Hope. Josie was mesmerized by how gorgeous Hope looked even as a wolf. Those yellow eyes stared back at Josie and even let Josie pat her white fur a little before she moved past Josie. Josie turned around to see that Hope had turned back to human form. She was naked and walking to grab her clothes. Josie turned away, feeling shy but wondered why she should when they were both girls anyway. She peered back at Hope who had already put on her pants. Her back was facing Josie as she continued dressing up in quick speed.

The girls then walked in silence before Josie had to ask. “The wolves were afraid of you. I get that they won’t attack especially if one is an alpha. Are you an alpha?”

“I’m not obviously.. My mom was.” Hope shrugged. “But it could also be my mother's Labonair lineage, which makes me werewolf royalty. I guess they won’t attack because of that?” 

Josie nodded, smiling to herself that her crush even had royalty blood. She knew she had great taste.

When they finally reached the Mikaelson home, Josie held Hope by the wrist before heading in. 

“Hope, I don’t wanna break the bond. I know the bond is mostly due to my feelings for you and I get that you are…” Josie paused a little. “probably sorting out your feelings as well. But I know that I need you. I need your guidance and support. I wanna do better to protect the ones I loved, not to hurt them. And you are the only one who can help me with that.”

Hope nodded, squeezing Josie’s hand in return.

“You girls are late. I do hope you didn’t kill any wolves.” Freya crossed her arms as she greeted her niece coming in hand-in-hand with her companion. Then she looked at Josie. “You have a visitor, Josie.”

Josie looked over Freya’s shoulder to find her ex standing up from the sofa.

“Miss me?” Penelope greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love cliff-hangers! Did you all catch the finale?! Damn Hope Mikaelson and her selfless act!!


	7. The Ex

Hope was pacing around again. This time in the Mikaelson’s courtyard. Penelope’s visit threw everyone off obviously. Hope and Josie had instantly broken their hand-holding moment when Penelope greeted them. Josie was stunned and she looked kind of mad too and Freya, sensing the awkwardness amongst the three girls, quickly suggested Josie and Penelope have their private catch-up talk in the room upstairs. They agreed and Josie led Penelope to the room.

“I’m guessing she decided to keep the bond?” Freya guessed aloud to Hope, noticing Hope and Josie seemingly contented faces when they came home hand-in-hand.  
Hope nodded but she was still pacing.

“That’s good. But I’m also guessing her ex’s appearance is gonna make things complicated.” Freya was trying to catch her niece’s eyes, prompting her to speak her mind.

“You have seen how messed up Josie was when it’s about her ex.” Hope told her aunt the obvious. “She’s not gonna be able to control her powers that easily around Penelope.”

Just then, they felt the familiar mini tremor again like what they had experienced during dinner last night. It had to be Josie again. 

“Should I go up?” Hope asked her aunt but the little tremors stopped and Freya shook her head.

“Hope, it’s probably a good test too with her ex around. She’ll get to practice controlling her emotions as well.”

“You are not helping, Aunt Freya.”

But Freya was not done. “I was speaking to Penelope earlier. She seems nice and definitely still in love with Josie. I don’t think she’ll do anything to hurt Josie again. What do you think?”

“I don’t know.” Hope shrugged, her arms crossed. “I just don’t trust her entirely.”

“Why so?”

“Because she has the tendency to know secrets and not keep them. And gets people all railed up because of it!”

“Who?”

“The twins… and my boyfriend who left me because she told him I lied to him and now apparently he’s gone to hell neverland!”

“ok, I’m sorry I asked.”

“Did she say how long she’ll be staying in New Orleans?” Hope asked her aunt. 

“She said a couple of days. And she’ll be checking in at a nearby hotel after speaking to Josie.”

\----- 

“Why are you here, Penelope?!” Josie shot the question once they got into Hope’s room.

“Hmm, so this is Hope Mikaelson’s original tribrid room?” Penelope ignored the question as she observed the room full of art and vintage decoration. “You know I never really believe it until I see it for myself. Hope is definitely from a 1000-year old family.”

And then Penelope noticed Josie’s stuff in the room. Thoughts of Hope and Josie sharing a room, no, a bed together hit Penelope’s jealousy button. She could not help but asked “You are staying in her room? She’s got like a dozen guest rooms but you are both sharing this room?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. We are just…” Josie wanted to say the word “friends” but stopped herself since she did not see the need to have to explain to her ex. She asked her ex again. “You still haven’t answered my question. Why are you here, Penelope?”

“I’m here because I miss you and I want to help.” Penelope finally answered. And hoped that she was not too late in getting to Josie before MG got to spill the beans about her earlier death plan for Josie.  
“Look, Josie. I know that I have hurt you and you are obviously angry with me for always leaving you. But this time, I promised I will make it right.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“I know that your new powers have been giving you problems. That you are worried about hurting the people around you. I’m just saying you should come with me. To the witch school in Belgium. The teachers there know a great deal about heretics. They can help you. I can help you. I really want us to finally be together without any worry.” Penelope walked closer to Josie, holding her hands.

Josie gave it a thought but could not even think about being away from Lizzie, from her dad, from Hope. “I can’t leave Lizzie. You know that.”

“But here you are. Leaving Lizzie behind, right?”

“It’s just a week here only. Belgium’s gonna be months and years! I’m not sure I can do this.”

“Jojo, think about it. Lizzie could still visit you once in a while. It’s not that bad. I really want to make it up to you.”

Josie was starting to consider it but shook her head in confusion. “I don’t know..”

“Do you love me? Coz I still do..Madly.” Penelope held Josie closer. “I told my mom about your situation and she’s more than willing to help. She said she could talk to your mom and your dad and help with the transfer. The school is really thrilled to accept a rare heretic. You’ll be a star there. Not behind Lizzie’s shadow anymore.”

“I….” Josie muttered. “I need to think about it. I need to talk to Hope about this.”

“Hope?” Penelope thought that the first persons Josie would talk about it with would be Lizzie and her parents, but Hope? 

“Yes, Hope has been helping me control my powers and so far it has been working well. If I could continue to train with her and control it well, eventually I won’t hurt Lizzie and anyone I love. I don’t have to move away to another continent just for this.” Josie reasoned.

Oh great, this had to be the sire bond. When Penelope saw them holding hands like girlfriends earlier, she was close to casting a separation spell on the spot. But yeah, this was definitely sire bond related. 

Penelope released her hold on Josie. “Don’t you get it? It’s the sire bond. You don’t need a sire bond to control your powers. It’s better that way. You don’t owe Hope anything.”

“You know about the sire bond too?” Josie wondered if everyone knew but her.

Penelope was not going to tell her it was MG who told her about Hope’s sire blood in Josie and how that got her researching about hybrids/tribrids’ special ability to sire. “I read about it.” She told the half-truth. 

“I’m just saying, this sire bond will keep me in check, Penelope.”

“No. It’s you being her slave.” 

“How can you say that?! It has nothing to do with that!” Josie was offended by Penelope’s accusation that it got her rather angry as well. The place went into a shake again. Josie realized it immediately and recalled Hope’s voice calming herself down and the tremors went away. 

“Josie, listen to yourself. Are you telling me you will not listen to Hope when she tells you to do something? If Hope tells you to burn Lizzie, you won’t do it?”

“I know that Hope would not ask me to do such things.”

“I also know that anything can happen. Slugs took over our bodies and minds before so are we to say that it is not possible that Hope will be controlled by something else and not ask you of such a thing?”

Josie had nothing to say to that. Penelope was somewhat right. Josie sat down at the edge of the bed, her thoughts running around in a mess.

“I don’t wanna be in pain again, Penelope. Do you know how difficult it was for me to always have to choose between you and my sister?” Josie admitted.

Penelope sat down next to Josie and caressed Josie’s cheek. “I know I was selfish but you do know everything I did was for your own good, Jojo. You know that. Perhaps being away from Lizzie for a longer period of time can build that independence and eventually end that twin codependency?”

Josie looked at Penelope, having reminded of their tender kisses but as Penelope leaned in to kiss her, Josie found herself quickly backing away from Penelope after hearing some footsteps approaching the door.

Penelope was surprised by Josie’s reaction. She then turned around to find Hope arriving.

“Sorry, it’s getting late and I was wondering if Penelope would be fine to stay the night here?” Hope offered.

“No!” Josie answered for Penelope immediately.

“That’s nice of you, Hope. I could check in a hotel nearby.” Penelope smiled at Hope.

“I have guestrooms available here, Penelope. It’s a free stay I’m offering.” Hope extended the offer again.

Penelope turned to Josie. “If Josie is ok with it, I’m ok.”

Josie shook her head nervously.

“It’s fine. She needs time.” Penelope leaned in to kiss Josie on the cheek and whispered to her. “Take your time to decide, Jojo. I’ll only be leaving the country in a couple of days.”

As Penelope took her leave, she stopped to asked Hope. “How’s the search for Landon going? I could help if you need it.”

Hope shook her head. “No thanks. Last time you helped, he left me stranded in the middle of a ball.” 

“I’m sorry. I had no idea he would do that to you.” Penelope looked sincerely apologetic that Hope was surprised she seemed to believe her. 

“And actually, I was talking about something I discovered about Malivore that can be helpful. You can come look for me if you want to find out more.” Penelope added.

That caught Hope’s attention. “Hold on, Penelope..” Hope stopped Penelope and looked at Josie. “It’s only a for couple of days. If you are worried, I’ll give her the furthest guestroom from here.”

Josie was still reluctant and could not decide.

Penelope then whispered to Hope. “Maybe you could just sire command her to say yes.”

“I heard that!” Josie said aloud. “You know what? The both of you can make your own deals without me. I don’t want to have anything to do with this.”

With that, Josie took her toiletries bag and headed into the bathroom.

“Damn, I need to get used to these new vamp powers of hers.” Penelope said as she and Hope exchanged raised eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! Most likely to upload the next chp tomorrow.


	8. Hopes dashed

Hope led Penelope to her guestroom.

“Thank you, Hope. This really is the furthest guestroom from your room.” Penelope noted. “You know, you could just easily sire command her to stay away from me so you didn’t need to walk me all the way here.”

“Very funny, Penelope. I’m starting to get tired of your sire bond jokes.”

“Or maybe… you really want her to stay away from me?” Penelope challenged.

Hope could not help it now. She moved closer to the other witch, holding her stare, and slowly drew a smirk. “You must be worried shit she’s sleeping in the same bed as me, eh?”

Penelope held Hope’s gaze but remained quiet.

“Good night, Penelope.” Hope left the room with a wave of her hand which also helped close the door.

Hope arrived in her room where she found Josie had already tugged herself into bed. But she was quite sure Josie was still awake.

“Josie..” Hope laid next to her. “Are you mad at me?”

Josie remained quiet for a long while before she finally turned around to face Hope. “I’m not mad. I just don’t know what to feel about Penelope being here, Hope.”

“What did she want?”

“She wants to take me with her to Europe to that witch school which she claimed the teachers could help me with my powers.”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t know. Do you want me to?”

“That’s not a question I can answer, Josie. You know that.”

“Sigh.. I know. Because whatever your answer is, I will obey it.”

“It’s your own decision.” Hope reminded.

“But if I leave, I’ll miss Lizzie and everyone at school…and you.”

“I know. I’ll miss you too.”

Both girls laid quietly gazing at each other for a long while, remembering the moments they shared together so far. Neither words nor touches exchanged.

“Do you love her?” Hope finally asked.

Josie was taken aback by that question. She turned away from Hope’s gaze and looked up the ceiling.

“I don’t know..” Josie finally spoke. “Maybe I do or else why am I so messed up over her? But then again there’s a part of me that says I probably don’t love her because I am so afraid of getting back with her? I mean, when you love someone, don’t you just go after that person no matter what?”

Hope felt Josie’s words. She sometimes also wondered if she still loved Landon. If you loved someone, why won’t you go after that someone? Hope was devastated when Landon disappeared and she was determined to find him. Yet when Josie was by her side, she lost some of that determination to find Landon without even realizing it. Worst of all she did not feel one bit guilty for having that wet dream about Josie or even admitting to Josie she felt something too when a sire bond was supposedly one-sided. Josie was either a great distraction or…the real deal? Seriously, Hope? She needed to find Landon ASAP. Find him, stop the worrying and sort out her feelings! As for Josie, Hope also wished she could sort out her feelings for Penelope. 

“You ok?” Josie asked Hope in concern, snapping her back from her messy thoughts. 

“I’m fine. Just thinking about Landon.” Hope admitted.

“Oh..”

“It’s just that… I need to find him to stop the worrying. Or rather to stop the guilt of not making enough effort to find him so far.” Hope added.

“Do you….” Josie had to ask. “still love him?” 

Hope could not answer. She kept quiet for a long while, staring at the ceiling.

And Josie did not probe, because honestly, she did not want to know the answer. Soon they both fell asleep eventually. 

\----- 

Hope was up early the next morning. She made sure not to wake Josie up as she decided to pay an early visit to Penelope and get those discovery clues Penelope claimed to have about Malivore. She walked over and knocked on the guestroom door.

“What is it?” Penelope groaned.

Looked like Hope woke her up. “Sorry but we need to talk. I don’t wanna do this after Josie wakes up.”

The door flew open magically by Penelope who was still in bed. 

“Thanks.” Hope greeted as she walked in.

Penelope still refused to get up so Hope sat on the bed and pulled the blanket off Penelope.

“Hey!” Penelope complained as she pulled the blanket back. “Thanks to you I couldn’t sleep well last night so I’m obviously still tired.”

“Alright, maybe I should go back and cuddle Josie instead. She likes that.” Hope stood up.

“HEY!” Penelope got up this time and warned Hope. “You need to stop putting those thoughts into my head!!”

But Hope could not stop herself. She was enjoying this. “Do you wanna hear about the sex we had last night?”

“Stop it!” Penelope turned to her bag to dig up a notebook. “I took some notes about Mailvore from a book I found in my new school.”

Hope held her hand out to accept the notebook but Penelope held on to the notebook, asking Hope. “What do I get in return for this?”

“Gosh, I always wondered why you don’t get along with Lizzie when the both of you have so much in common.” Hope added. “Look, Penelope. You are staying in the Mikaelson’s residence for free even though you weren’t invited. That’s good enough.”

Hope tried to grab the notebook but Penelope put it behind her. “Hope, all I’m asking is a little help.”

“Yeah, yeah. Help you patch things up with Josie. I know. I helped Lizzie with that too. Even baked a pie for Josie. Now gimme that.”

“What?” Penelope could not help but laughed out loud. “Lizzie made you bake a pie?”

“Shut up. It was in exchange for Lizzie to help me patch things up with Landon.”

“And now you are doing it again…except I won’t be making you bake a pie. I’ll have to think of something more embarrassing.” Penelope finally handed the notebook to Hope. 

Hope started flipping the notebook to read. “Is this saying that Landon could be a host for Malivore?”

Penelope concurred. “I’m guessing that too.”

“So if he jumped into the pit and presumably with the last artifact, he could come back not as himself but as Malivore?” Hope concluded.

“I’m sorry, Hope. Your boyfriend may already be somewhere around but he’s probably not looking for you because he’s not Landon anymore?” 

“Are you sure this shit is real?” Hope asked Penelope seriously. “Where exactly is this source?”

“The school in Belgium has a library full of old original archives. Even older than those in Salvatore School. Trust me, this shit is real.” Penelope replied in a serious note as well.

“But we could be just making assumptions..That Landon is the host.” Hope countered.

“Look, they clearly described the host as the son of Malivore whom he created as a rare human undead phoenix that he could eventually use the body and procreate. How many phoenixes have the world seen so far, Hope?” Penelope pointed out the obvious. “Only that lame ass boyfriend of yours.” 

Hope did not know how to react to this new discovery. She was…numbed? Time and again she had to worry about Landon, save him and when he died, she had already gone through the pain of losing him. But then he had risen from the dead and just when she thought that she won’t lose him that easily to death, she now faced losing his soul. He could appear physically in front of her but that won’t be him anymore? How did one deal with that? 

“Hope?” 

Hope and Penelope looked up to see Josie at the door. It was a rare sight for Josie to see her crush and her ex sitting together in bed, looking a little chummy than she would imagine.

“Josie! Great! You are awake.” Hope jumped off the bed and walked toward Josie. “Which means we could get ready for training now.” 

“Uhm, can I come too?” Penelope asked, making eye contact with Hope, reminding the tribrid to keep her end of the bargain.

“Sure!” Hope replied. “You'll make the perfect target practice for Josie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the funny banter between Hope and Penelope would bring a light-hearted touch to this chapter before you all bring out the tissues in the next chapter.


	9. The Challenge

The girls were heading to the woods again. Before that, Freya taught Josie a new offensive spell she could use for practice. She remembered this spell as the one Hope had used with her that shattered enemies into a million pieces. “If you can control the most powerful offensive magic, it’s easier to control any other magic.” That was Freya’s advice before she sent the girls off to practice in the woods. Josie was so glad her dad was not with them in New Orleans or else he would have grounded her for practicing such powerful offensive magic.

“Hope is acting weird.” Josie noted Hope’s hyper mood and unusual energy since Hope left Penelope’s guestroom. “What did you say to her?” she asked Penelope quietly as they trekked behind Hope in the woods.

“More like what she found out about Malivore and it wasn’t good news to her. As for Landon? He’s as good as dead.” Penelope reported.

Josie stopped in her tracks. “Oh no…but he can’t die. How is that possible?”

Penelope then told Josie everything about Landon being Malivore and no longer himself anymore.

Hope was trekking way ahead of them. Josie watched Hope in concern who was walking in wolf speed to recce the place. Finally, Hope stopped at an open spot with a huge boulder.

“Josie!” Hope called out to Josie as she got into full trainer mode. “Practice the spell on this rock. You need to use all your power strength, alright?”

“I thought I’m supposed to practice minimal power?” Josie questioned as she walked towards the big rock.

Hope shook her head. “Trust me, Josie. For this, you need to use your maximum to find your limit. Then you can control and find your minimal.”

Josie did not really understand that theory but she just obeyed Hope and used her maximum power on the boulder. The target exploded into almost fine dust.

Penelope was shocked by Josie immense power. She knew Josie had more power now but she did not expect that much power. That was one big solid rock and she just shattered it into dust with only one cast!

However, Hope was not that impressed and had other ideas.

“It’s not enough.” Hope assessed. “We should try something else. I mean if we are gonna use offensive magic, it would usually be used against a living monster, right? We should get you a living target.”

This was when Penelope immediately widened her eyes, staring at Hope when she remembered Hope had suggested earlier before that Penelope would be Josie’s perfect target practice.

Before Penelope could protest, she saw Hope walking a few feet in front of Josie.

“How about you practice it on me?” Hope suggested.

 Josie shook her head, hoping Hope was joking. “You are kidding, right?”

“Nope. I’m not.” Hope shook her head with a serious smile.

“Hope, you are not yourself. This is a bad idea. I could kill you.”

“Then I’ll just turn into a vampire the very most. I CAN’T FUCKIN DIE, JOSIE!!” Hope reminded.

“But the spell may blow you apart! You probably can’t even turn into a vampire!” Josie countered.

“We don’t know that if we don’t try, don’t we?” Hope continued with her dare.

“No, no, no!” Josie was shaking her head and protesting, close to tears. “I don’t wanna hurt you. I know you don’t want to turn into a vampire and lose your witch powers. Hope, please don’t make me do this!”

“Josie, LISTEN TO ME! Use your full power and do the spell on me!” Hope used her sire power and commanded Josie.

Josie shook her head as she shouted. “FLUSTUS IMPULSA!”

Hope flew several feet away and hit hard against a tree trunk, landing on the ground.

Josie was slightly relieved that Hope was still in one piece without any body parts flying everywhere but she was not sure if Hope survived the impact. Josie ran in vamp-speed towards Hope, with Penelope running along behind.

Holding Hope’s unconscious face, Josie cried. “Please wake up, Hope! Please don’t die! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Hope stirred and noted. “You didn’t use your full power..”

Josie was hugely relieved at Hope’s response but her tears still could not stop. “Why did you do that? Why do you want to kill yourself? What happened to Landon is not your fault, Hope. There are people who still care about you. I care about you a great deal and I can’t lose you. I don’t wanna lose you..”

Hope looked at Josie as she found herself tearing up as well. “Why are you making me cry too?”

Josie hugged Hope tightly. “Then cry and let it out. Let it all out because you need to.”

Hope sobbed hard as she hugged Josie tight, letting her pain released out in tears. Losing loved ones was not new to Hope but losing Landon to another soul was a confusing combination of sadness, guilt and relief. She did not know what to do or feel. She felt so done. So done about feeling anything that she decided to challenge death. But now in Josie’s arms, Hope was feeling again. Feeling the need for this person to stay with her. She did not want Josie leaving her and flying off to Europe! No!

“Don’t go..” Hope found herself muttering to Josie.

And Josie understood. It was that simple. She looked at Hope and nodded.

“Break it.”

Hope and Josie looked up to Penelope who said those words. Penelope had watched Hope do the crazy earlier and had been dumb-founded throughout the whole roller-coaster event. When Josie and Hope had their emotional breakdown and all, Penelope thought she wanted to pull them apart but she found herself not being able to do that. She saw how much they needed each other. It was actually moving. They seemed so….bonded. Of course, it was!

“The sire bond. Break it because you are both going fuckin crazy with it!” Penelope demanded as she grew mad at Hope. “It nearly killed you because you were an emotional mess! What’s next, Hope? Make her fall for you?”   

“Penelope, stop!” Josie stood up.

“She’s right..” Hope agreed as she tiredly got to her feet.

“What? No. We agreed, Hope.” Josie reminded Hope of their agreement to keep the bond to control her powers better.

“You managed to control your power despite my sire command, Josie. You can control your power without my bond.” Hope stated as a matter of fact.

“But maybe because I was attacking my sire, I could not bring myself to kill you. It could be the bond that is stopping me from using the maximum power, Hope!” Josie reasoned.

“But it isn’t fair to you!!” Both Hope and Penelope said at the same time.

Penelope and Hope looked at each other surprised at their simultaneous agreement. Then Penelope nodded as if silently telling Hope it was the right thing to do.

Hope nodded back as she looked at her dear Josie. “Look at me, Josie…”

“No!” Josie closed her ears, refusing to hear what she knew she was about to hear but it was obviously useless because of her super hearing.

“I release you.” Hope smiled sadly at Josie. “You are free from my bond. Go, Josie, move on.”

Josie felt a sudden sense of release from her body and mind. She took a long look at Hope before she wiped a tear away and ran off in the opposite direction.

As Penelope ran after Josie, Hope dropped to her knees and shut her eyes. The tears rolled down relentlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is needed in any non-boring relationship, believe me.


	10. Josie's Choice

It took quite some time for Penelope to find Josie since the heretic speed-ran off and Penelope could not catch up. Penelope had to use a locator spell to find Josie and finally found her at a bridge overlooking a small river.

“Hey…” Penelope walked over to Josie who was leaning against the rail, watching the calm stream.

“Hey.” Josie greeted nonchalantly.

 “You ok?” Penelope asked after.

Josie shrugged, still looking at the stream.

Penelope decided to stay quiet by Josie’s side until she was ready to talk.

“Why do you love me?” Josie finally broke the silence after several minutes.

“I just do.” Penelope shrugged as she confessed. “Your selflessness, your kind soul...”

“I mean…” Josie smiled slightly in appreciation but added. “Even when I didn’t say it back to you, you still love me?”

“There’s such a thing called unconditional love.”

Josie shook her head lightly. “Unfortunately, I think I feel the same way for Hope.”

“That was the sire bond talking, Jojo.” Penelope reminded, also wondering why Josie was still feeling like this. “Josie, did you feel anything when Hope broke the sire bond?”

Josie nodded. “It’s weird because I felt like a huge sense of relief when she said it. But then my heart was in pain. Like the pain of breaking up with someone I love?”

Penelope shook her head. “This is not happening..” She held Josie by the arms, trying to help her make sense. “It was just a crush, Josie. It’s not love.”

Josie narrowed her eyes at her ex, remembering. “Of course you knew about my crush.. you read everyone’s diaries.”

“Look I’m really sorry about that. I did tell you I have my reasons. And I gave you the book.”

“But unlike you, I didn’t read it. It just did not feel right invading into everyone’s privacy.”

“Really? Are you telling me you won’t want to know some things?”

Josie shook head innocently.

“How about what Hope wrote after you told her about your crush on her?”

Josie stared at Penelope, dying to know that one thing now.

“Nope, I’m not telling you.” Penelope folded her arms.

“Fine. I guessed if it was something she wrote that would hurt me, you would most immediately tell me.” Josie concluded.

“Ok, the new you is kinda annoying now.” Penelope noted.

Josie let out a small chuckle, as if she just won a little match against Penelope.  

“It’s nice seeing you like this. I can’t remember the last time I have seen you giggle or laugh around me.”

Josie realized it too. It was always angst when she was around Penelope. Hating her or blaming her or missing her. But Josie felt somewhat lighter around Penelope now and she knew why.

“I need to tell you something, Penelope.” Josie started as she looked at Penelope with an apologetic look.

“Oh god..” Penelope covered her face, as if she knew what was coming. “Why do I feel like it’s something I don’t wanna hear.”  

“The sire bond was formed because I already had feelings for Hope before I was sired.” Josie brought up.

Penelope was still covering her face and shaking her head.

“I can’t believe this.” Penelope commented, though she did believe Josie since she herself did read about the types of sire bonds. She just refused to believe it was actually happening to Josie. Penelope then asked. “And are you sure Hope feels the same way too?”

“I don’t care. I just want to be by her side. She needs me now.”

“Did it ever occur to you that you may become a convenient rebound for her, Jojo? She sure looked like a mess earlier. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“And I am willing to take that chance. All I’m saying is... I choose here. My home, Lizzie, Hope, my dad. Not Belgium. I’m sorry.” Josie apologized.  

Penelope took some time to gather her thoughts together. She came to the conclusion that this was the eventual punishment for her for planning Josie’s death in the first place. She kept telling herself not to cry and she was holding it in as hard as she could.

“Let’s head back to Hope’s.” Penelope suggested.

“Are you ok?” Josie asked in concern since she was not sure how Penelope took her rejection.

“I’m fine.” Penelope smiled. “I’m just glad you are no longer mad at me.”

Penelope was not going to take this 3rd break-up any worse than the previous two times. It should for once end without tears.  

 ----

Penelope found Hope in the Mikaelson’s kitchen after she left Josie in the room to rest.

“Is she alright?” Hope asked Penelope.

“She’s resting.” Penelope reported.

“Good.” Hope nodded. “So…she decided?”

Penelope folded her arms. “Yeah, she still wants you, badly.”

“What?” Hope was surprised. “But I thought I broke the sire.. and she would feel less. Like the very most just a small crush. I really thought I broke it.”

“Listen, Hope.” Penelope held Hope shoulders as she asked her in a serious tone. “Do you know where I can find some alcohol now? Because I really really need one right now.”

“My aunt will kill me.” Hope told Penelope in a low voice.

“Gosh! Is this why Josie’s in love with you? You can be as anal as her!” Penelope went to the cabinets and helped herself. She found a bottle of vodka and wasted no time in taking a gulp. It was so strong Penelope almost gagged.

Hope watched Penelope drown her sorrows in vodka and wondered how bad Josie might have dumped her.

“This is my fault. I’m the cause of all this fuck-up!!” Penelope let out.  

Hope was confused. She would have thought Penelope would be the kind of person who never blamed herself.

 “Penelope?” Hope probed. “You were saying?”

“You sure you don’t want some?“  Penelope offered as she sat down at the counter and poured more vodka into her glass.

Hope thought why not since Aunt Freya and Keelin won’t be back till late. She took another glass and allowed Penelope to pour into her glass.

The two drank in silence with Hope grabbing some soda and lime to mix with their vodka. Penelope was liking the taste of vodka lime now. She thanked Hope for the nice cocktail mix.

“Why were you researching about Malivore? I mean, I don’t think you were ever related to Landon or anything.” Hope randomly remembered and brought it up.

Penelope was quiet. Was she going to deny, lie, manipulate like she always did? Or was she going to let it all out because she had nothing to lose anymore? Soon if she did not tell the truth, MG was going to tell it all in the end. Besides, she had already lost Josie.

“It was because I was working with Triad.” Penelope confessed. She wondered if the vodka helped in that revelation that could get her killed by a powerful tribrid.

“You what?!” Hope was shocked.

“I made a deal with them. The last artifact in exchange for…Josie’s life.” Penelope let the alcohol do its crazy thing. She must be one brave confessional drunk.

Penelope could see Hope’s eyes turning yellow and she knew that was anger, werewolf anger. Penelope quickly explained. “It was the only loophole to the gemini merge! With Josie being a heretic, her tie with the coven will be broken, as well as the merge with Lizzie. I was saving her! Both of them!”

“She could have died if not for my blood!” Hope was really mad.    

“It was supposed to be MG’s blood! His blood was in her morning coffee which apparently she did not drink!” Suddenly Penelope was sobering up.

“How could you even plan something like this? I would never…”

“I KNOW! Ok, I know!” Penelope fessed up as she broke down. “I fucked up! I’m not Hope fuckin-hero Mikaelson!”

“I’m no hero, Penelope. I’m the Great Evil.” Hope added. “Because if you are well-aware of my infamous father, I would kill you for what you did to Josie. Not everyone asks to be a vampire, even if it gives immortality and stronger powers, especially someone with a pure heart like Josie.”

Penelope looked at Hope, knowing she was right.

“Do you love her?” Penelope had to ask.

Hope paused for a while before she settled for “I care about her. A lot.”

“That’s lame and you know it. Soon you’ll fall for her. Or you already have but couldn’t admit it.” Penelope stated as she stood up from her chair, preparing to leave.

“I’m not done with you, Penelope.” Hope stopped Penelope by the arm.

“Well, I’m done. I’m done since I have lost Josie and I am paying for my mistakes now.” Penelope sighed in resignation. “Look, I’m leaving. You won.”

“This was never a competition!” Hope shook her head.

“You are right..“ Penelope agreed. “This was just simply Josie’s choice.”

Regardless of it all, Penelope realized she still had one last favor to ask of Hope. “Look Hope, I know that we had a deal and you got what you wanted on Malivore. And since I lost Josie, can I ask of you for just one thing?”

“What it is?”

“Don’t tell Josie about what I did.. I can’t live with myself knowing how much she would hate me for that.” Penelope pleaded.

“I don’t know if I can do that…” Hope was reluctant but as she looked at Penelope’s regretful eyes, she nodded as she slowly let go of Penelope’s arm. 

Hope watched Penelope as she walked out of the kitchen but not without warning Penelope one last time. “But I can’t promise that I won’t kill you the next time I see you.”

“I won’t doubt that.” Penelope acknowledged as she took her leave.


	11. By My Side

Hope was up when morning came but Josie was still asleep and she wondered how tired Josie might have been since yesterday. After the sire bond break-up, Hope found herself crying like she just broke up with a loved one unwillingly. She felt horrible. It was worse than she expected when she started worrying that Josie might also lose all the feelings she had developed for Hope during the sire bond and went back to feeling just ok with her, or even back to feeling more for Penelope. Hope did not understand why all this mattered to her. When she held Josie in her arms after she almost made Josie kill her, she knew she did not want to let Josie go. Ever!

When Hope found out that Josie had chosen her, she was surprised yet she was somewhat smiling inside. And thanks to Penelope and her past antics, Hope felt more driven to take care of Josie now. She needed Josie. She wanted Josie. She wanted her and it had nothing to do with that wet dream…or Landon being gone. It was just something simpler..

Love? Hope could feel her heart flutter at the thought of it.

Josie finally woke up. and wondered how long she had been sleeping. She remembered all of yesterday. With the whole suicidal training with Hope and their emotional sire breakup as well as the Penelope breakup, she must have slept like a log after all that drama.

“12 hours. That is one long nap.”

Josie heard Hope’s familiar voice next to her. She turned around to find the tribrid sitting in their bed, as if she had been awake and waiting for her to wake up.

“Morning…I had no idea I slept that long.” Josie blushed.

Hope smiled at her and the two of them just sat exchanging quiet longing looks for some time until Josie remembered something.

“Oh!” Josie asked Hope. “Penelope?”  

“She ah….she didn’t want to wake you.” Hope reported. “..when she left.”

“Oh..” Josie felt a sudden sadness though there was also a little relief. She shook the thoughts of sadness away. She once loved Penelope and it was normal for her to feel that way.

Hope seemed to notice and suggested. “I don’t think she left the country yet…Do you wanna..”

Josie shook her head. “It’s not that. I’m just relieved. I mean I obviously feel a little sad. She was, after all, my ex, you know.”

“She ah…” Hope brought up. “She told me you chose me?”

Josie blushed but quickly stated. “I know you are probably not ready and I totally understand. I’m just happy to be by your side, supporting you. Protecting you even.”

“And indeed, you did protect me, Josie.” Hope reached out to hold Josie’s hand. “I also wanna ask you something. I don’t know if you remember what I said to you when you were still sired to me. After I was blasted to a tree and you hugged me while I cried, I told you – don’t go. And you completely understood what I meant and agreed to it. Do you remember?”

 Josie nodded. “Somehow whatever happened during the sire bond, I still remember them.”

“So.. did you understand me when I said don’t go?” Hope asked.

“You don’t want me to go to Europe with Penelope?” Josie was pretty sure that was what she remembered interpreting but she needed Hope to confirm if she was right.

Hope nodded, glad that Josie remembered and understood her intentions.

Josie was glad too as she assured Hope. “I’m not going anywhere, Hope.”

“Right..” Hope took a deep breath as she held Josie’s hands more firmly. She wondered why she was more nervous than the time she asked Landon to be her boyfriend. “I too wanna support and protect you… but in more ways than friends normally do. Just like my Aunt Freya does with Keelin, I wanna wake up everyday knowing you are safe and by my side.”  

Josie could not believe her ears that Hope Mikaelson whom she fell in love since 8th grade was finally saying this to her. She was speechless though she almost thought she was going to exclaim _I love you too, Hope!_

“I…I..” Josie ended up stuttering as Hope reached out to touch her cheek. Hope closed her eyes as she leaned in to Josie.

Josie was so ready to kiss Hope but then Josie remembered something and stopped herself. Hope blinked as she found Josie covering her own mouth.

“What happened?” Hope asked.

“I’m sorry..” Josie apologized with her hand still covering her mouth and mumbling. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

Josie speed-ran to the bathroom, leaving Hope chucking at Josie’s silliness. Hope walked over to the bathroom and watched Josie brushing her teeth frantically.

“Morning breath is a normal thing, Josie. I won’t mind it.” Hope told her.

“Not.. wwhen.. it’s gon..na be..” Josie brushed her teeth as she spoke in toothpaste language. “ou..r first..kk..iss!”

“Now you are making me feel bad.” Hope smiled as she shook her head at Josie. “Because, I haven’t brushed mine yet too. And who knows, I might just have worse morning breath than yours.”

Hope continued. “What if I have bad werewolf breath?!”  

Josie stopped brushing but her toothpaste foam was still intact in her mouth. _I’m sorry but Hope Mikaelson and bad breath does not go together_. Josie refused to believe Hope. In fact, even if it was true, Josie would still want to kiss the tribrid with her un-brushed teeth and bad werewolf breath. That thought was kind of turning Josie on now.

“Why do I feel like whatever you just said was actually kinda sexy?” Josie noted. She then rinsed her mouth and then, she wondered aloud. “Maybe the sire bond isn’t completely broken?”

Hope took a step back and asked. “You think so?” she was a little worried now. “I mean, did you feel a sense of release? I honestly have no idea if I did it right.”

“Only way to test it is to command me to do something again then.” Josie suggested.

Hope thought about it and nodded. But she had to think of a weird command or something.

“Ask me to do something I don’t wanna do.” Josie prompted. “Like….ask me not to ever kiss you.”

“What? No…” Hope hated that idea.

Josie liked Hope’s immediate reaction and could not help but tease her. “You want it so badly, Hope Mikaelson. You want my kiss so bad.”

“Stop it, Josie. I do not want it THAT badly.“ Hope was trying so hard to keep her pride and took another step back again but found herself already against the wall.

“Then say it. Command me not to do it.” Josie dared Hope.

Josie moved closer to Hope. Her face so close that Hope could smell her fresh toothpaste. Josie then gently clasped Hope’s jaw, making Hope open her mouth slightly.

“I don’t care if your werewolf breath is bad, Hope.” Josie said tenderly as she kept staring at Hope’s mouth.

Hope was so whipped. Josie’s seduction was no joke. It was also not the Josie whom Hope had known for a decade. Shy Josie would not be daring her and seducing her like this! She was not so sure about Heretic Josie though. Oh, Hope wanted to kiss Josie so badly now but Hope knew that if this was the cause of an incomplete sire bond, then the kiss would not be real.

“STOP!!” Hope forced herself to say it. “Don’t! Kiss! Me!”

Josie paused but her hand was still cupped around Hope’s chin. Hope stared at Josie, wondering if her sire command worked. But Josie drew a light smile and went for Hope’s lips.

Hope welcomed the kiss with such intensity she felt like her insides were melting everywhere. She cupped Josie’s cheeks as she pulled her closer and could taste most of Josie’s aftermath toothpaste.

So, it was never about the sire bond. Hope thought to herself as she continued kissing Josie. Josie must have known it.

“You knew. You knew the bond was long broken.”  Hope broke the kiss as she asked Josie.

Josie nodded as she admitted. “But I also needed to assure you of that this way. Do you really want me to stop?”

“No.” Hope shook her head as she grabbed Josie to kiss again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I take a season break now?


	12. Not Giving Up

Lizzie heard some movement and woke up to find Josie awake and dressing up. Looking at the time, Lizzie realized it was only 6 in the morning and not the usual time the twins always woke up to. It was still early. Josie was back from New Orleans about three days ago and Lizzie remembered how her sister was glowing in happiness. It was quite easy to guess that the person responsible for this new glow in her sister was Hope Mikaelson, who by the way, was also glowing. Lizzie did not have to guess too long when her sister eagerly told her everything right away. She was happy for her sister. She was happy it wasn’t Penelope but her friend, Hope. And she was glad Hope was finally over her hobbit boyfriend.

“Jos, why are you up so early?” Lizzie asked sleepily.

“Sorry I woke you. I'm heading to Hope’s room.” Josie whispered. “She wants to wake up with me by her side.”

“OH GOD..” Lizzie groaned at the mushiness., throwing a pillow to cover her own face.

Josie trotted to Hope’s room and used a spell to open the door quietly, trying not to wake her girlfriend up. However, as Josie got in the room, she found Hope missing. Hope’s bed was empty. Now where did her girlfriend go this early in the morning?

\-----

The black wolf ran in full speed, easily taking over the white wolf, It looked like a race to the finishing line located at the small lake. In the end the black wolf won. The white wolf growled a little before she ran off in the opposite direction. The black wolf follow suit as he needed to be near the white wolf. When the black wolf reached a clearing, he found the white wolf had turned into human, fully clothed and as if on cue, the black wolf turned into human too.

“Don’t look!” Rafael told Hope as he quickly grabbed his clothes to change into.

Hope laughed as she turned away. Rafael soon approached her and walked in front of her. They found a resting spot near the lake and sat down, taking their energy drinks after that early morning run. It was a run Rafael needed badly after their talk last night.

Last night, Hope found time to sit down with Rafael and told him about her findings on Malivore AKA Landon. Of course, Rafael did not take the news well. He basically lost his brother to the devil. He questioned Hope if she was sure and if there was any kind of loophole that Landon could be saved from Malivore somehow. Hope could not answer because in all honesty she had already given up. And obviously that did not help Rafael feel any better. Rafael obviously would feel that Hope did not want to continue the search for Landon because she now had a girlfriend. Even though he did not say it out loud, Hope knew how he felt. He was just silent and probably mad and that was when Hope suggested they meet at 5 in the morning for this much needed feel-free werewolf run.

“I’m not blaming you if that’s what you are thinking, Hope.” Rafael pointed out as he passed an energy drink to Hope. “I mean, I was disappointed at first but as I think about it, you have every right to be happy.”

“Thank you, Raf.” Hope sincerely thanked him.

“Josie’s nice…you know. I was a little surprised but…I guess with the sire bond and stuff, it’s unavoidable to fall in love.”

“I broke sire bond. She can make her own decisions and so do I. Please spread the word because I hate it when people assumed stuff like this.” Hope rolled her eyes.

“Sorry.” Raf held his hands up. “Didn’t mean to assume something that everyone else was already talking about ever since you both came back looking like a couple.”

Hope remembered spending the last week in New Orleans with Josie and it was great happy times. So happy that they did not bother to hide their contentment as couple when they finally came back to school. However, that got everyone’s tongue wagging.

“Sigh..” Hope buried her head in her hands. “We should have kept the relationship a secret.”

“I don’t think secrets can be kept for long in this school.” Raf said as he took a gulp of his energy drink.

“They probably saying stuff like I cheated on Landon too, eh?” Hope guessed.

Raf almost spilled his drink because he indeed did hear about that chatter around school and he was definitely one of them who felt that way too at first. Of course, until Hope explained to him last night about Landon’s permanent disappearance.

Hope guessed from Raf’s reaction that she was right about all the rumors spreading around. When she was dating Landon, she did not need to deal with all this because the kids in school just labelled them as just that boring outcast couple.

“Look. Hope. You have never bothered with all these gossips in school anyway. Just ignore them.” Raf advised.

Hope nodded in agreement and sarcasm. “Yup! You are right. Good thing I’m the rare tribrid who’s just dating the headmaster’s daughter and the only heretic in the school. We are such the HOT couple now.”

“I’m really curious. How different is this with Landon?” Raf had to ask. “I mean, I’m just asking for science?”

“Seriously?” Hope frowned at Raf’s typical male curiosity.

“Like is it really hotter?” Raf could not stop himself.

“Oh god…” Hope chuckled as she took her drink. “I’m not telling you.”

“Fine…can’t blame a guy for asking.” Rafael gave up but added something he was not giving up. “You can also leave Landon to me, Hope. I have hope he can still be saved somehow. No pun intended.”

“It won’t be him, Raf. You need to know that.” Hope reminded.

“You keep saying that but even if it isn’t him. It’s still his body. And his soul could be somewhere. Somewhere out there.”

Hope stood up and started pacing around. She dreaded this. She was once again torn in guilt.

“You think I’m not trying hard enough, do you? And because of Josie.” Hope asked.

“I didn’t say that..” Raf replied but inwardly, he could not deny what he obviously did think so before.

“Well, you know what? I gave up because I was tired. I’m tired of all this saving. So yeah, you find him. Go find him with all your high hopes. And leave me out of this.” Hope stated as she left Rafael alone and headed back to school.

\----

Hope found Josie waiting in her room and remembered they were supposed to meet before they got ready for class.

“I’m sorry.” Hope apologized as she went to hug her girlfriend.

“Where were you?” Josie asked in concern.

“Went for a run with Rafael. Werewolf-style.” Hope reported as she changed out of her current outfit.

“You could have told me.” Josie added.

“I know but we only decided late last night. I told him about Malivore Landon and he wasn’t taking it too well so I offered the run to help him feel better.” Hope had now changed into her school uniform already.

“He must hate me.” Josie highlighted. Landon was after all Rafael’s brother and Josie had obviously been the main distraction for Hope lately.

Hope shook her head. “He doesn’t, Jo.” Hope leaned in to kiss Josie on cheek. “I explained a lot of stuff to him and he understands. C’mon, time for class.”

Hope pull Josie’s hand, ready to walk out the room. But Josie pulled Hope back before she could reach the door.

“Can I at least kiss my girlfriend first? Just some good ol tender morning kiss?” Josie asked.

Hope smiled at that and they share a tender kiss, which did not just stop at one kiss because Hope felt like she needed more kisses, and more of her girlfriend’s loving touches. Josie was surprised by Hope’s desire to kiss longer but she was not complaining.  The two got quite consumed in desire, kissing deeper and found themselves landing on the bed.

“Hope…Do we have time?” Josie asked when their kiss broke as they landed on bed.

Hope shook her head. “No.. I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”

“I wasn’t complaining but why do I feel like it has something to do with what happened in your morning run?” Josie guessed.

“Sigh..” Hope laid down next to Josie as she related. “Raf wants to continue finding Landon.”

“But Landon’s gone. He’s Malivore now, right?”

Hope nodded. “But Raf isn’t giving up. He said that Landon’s soul could be somewhere. Lost somewhere. I hate to admit that he may be right.”

Josie could see Hope’s guilt settling in. She reached out to caress Hope’s cheek. “We should help him then.”

“What?”

“Hope, I know you need closure with this. And to be honest, I need that too.”

“How are you still this selfless even after turning into a vampire?” Hope had to ask the girl she could not help but fall for more everyday.

“Maybe because Hope-Selfless-Mikaelson was the one who turned me?” Josie smiled lightly.

Hope returned the smile as she pulled Josie in for another kiss. “Class can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess my season break wasn't that long. I'm running several ideas here and there so I may get stuck sometimes.


	13. Mad Bitches

Josie was heading to the library. She was going to meet Hope and Rafael to discuss their plan to find Landon or rather Landon’s soul. As she arrived in the library, she spotted Hope and Rafael seated at the far corner reading something together. Walking towards them, Josie heard some whispers in the library. Her vamp hearing could be annoying sometimes because you tend to hear things you did not want to hear. This time it was the gossip of the week. Those whispers Josie heard were coming from a group of witches seated a few tables away from Hope. Josie muttered a spell as she walked past and the papers on that witches’ table started flying everywhere, landing on the floor scattered.

Hope and Rafael looked up from their book, to see the commotion happening on the witches table but also found Josie walking towards them with a friendly smile, totally ignoring the commotion at the back.

“Hey there.” Josie greeted her friends as she sat opposite Hope.

“Was that your doing?” Hope asked Josie as she eyed the witches who were grumbling and clearing their stuff from the floor.

Josie nodded as she spoke nonchalantly. “They were just saying that my girlfriend is on to the other brother now. A cheater is always a cheater.”

Hope found herself growing mad and so was her werewolf counterpart Rafael whose eyes were turning yellow.

“Guys! I handled it! Cool down!” Josie reminded the two of them and the werewolf eyes soon disappeared.

“I told myself I would never bother with gossip but here I am, getting affected by it.” Hope being disappointed at herself.

“If you have vamp hearing, it’s actually worse.” Josie added.

“I’m sorry, babe.. Now I’m mad again.” Hope folded her arms as she stared down at all the peering eyes around the library, upset that her innocent girlfriend was getting all this hurtful gossip more than her.

“Well, good thing my training in New Orleans came to good use recently. Or else, I would have burnt the whole library earlier.” Josie highlighted.

Just then Lizzie walked into the library, joining them at the table.

“Oh, by the way, we invited Lizzie to help as well. I hoped that’s ok, Raf.” Hope added.

“Yeah, my sister is part of the super squad so if we leave her out, she’ll be mad.” Josie shrugged.

“Raf, it’s bygones, ok? I’m over you and I’m offering my help.” Lizzie reached out her hand for that friendship handshake and Raf had nothing to say but to shake his ex-shag’s hand.

”So, did you guys find anything so far?” Lizzie asked as she sat down next to her sister.

“Not so much but something I remembered in the past may connect the dots on what we found so far.” Hope revealed.

“What is it?” Josie asked.

“Back when I had a slight encounter with Malivore when we went to find Landon’s mom, I remember her saying that whoever got into Malivore will be erased from our memories but Landon wasn’t. We still remember him clearly. I’m guessing that’s because he’s basically Malivore now so he’s immune to being erased from our memories?” Hope reported her findings.

“Yeah, I’m thinking his soul is probably somewhere. One being that he is still in that pit dimension or if Malivore is using his body and released himself in our world, Landon could be either using someone else’s body in our world?” Rafael added.

“But if he’s in someone’s else’s body and still remembers us, wouldn’t that person be here already looking for us?” Josie gave her input.

“Precisely!” Rafael pointed out. “Which is why we are sticking to the first theory of him still being stuck in Malivore’s pit world. The reason he jumped was to fight Malivore. He’s probably still fighting in there.”

“The thing is…there’s no way we can get into that dimension since the pit is gone but this article says that if Malivore had released himself into our world, there’s definitely another pit he came from.” Hope brought up.

“But we don’t know where this other pit is? No other hints in the article?” Lizzie checked.

Hope shook her head. “That’s all.”

“Ok, so let’s assume Landon lost the fight to Malivore…because he’s predictably a loser without Hope.” Lizzie theorized. “And Malivore came out of the pit in that hobbit’s body.. and he is the only one who knows where the new pit is…”

“All we need to find is that Landon look-a-like who could lead us to the pit!” Josie added.

“Yes!” The sisters high-fived each other.

“Great! I guessed we made some progress.” Hope noted. “And Raf, I really hope I’m not regretting doing this mission.”

Rafael understood and nodded. “Thank you, Hope.”  

“Well, don’t just thank me. Thank Josie and Lizzie too. It was Josie who convinced me to help, Raf.” Hope reached out to hold Josie’s hand but she also remembered to apologize to Raf, lightly squeezing his shoulder. “And ah, I’m sorry about giving up earlier.”

Hope noticed the whispers and stares around the library again but before she could wonder what those gossip-mongers were talking about, Josie suddenly stood up and turned around, shouting at them. “She’s not a whore!”

That shout was not only loud, it was exuding power that blew everyone in front of her off their seats and falling against the walls in the library. Hope quickly stood up as well, grabbing Josie by the arm but then she noticed another witch about to cast a powerful offensive spell against Josie.

“PATERE!!” Hope casted the shorter spell to throw that witch off first.

Lizzie, Josie and Hope then saw a few other witches channeling their power together and chanting another spell against them. The trio looked at each other and then nodded, knowing the best way to fight their own kind and not cost any further damage to the school was defense magic so they held hands and casted the boundary spell around them together. However, because Heretic Josie was not only siphoning her own magic but also Hope and Lizzie’s magic, their boundary spell was too powerful that it reflected the telekinesis offense spell against them and hurled the other witches off once again.

Just then Alaric came running to the library to check on the commotion, finding his favorite student and his daughters the last ones standing. Lizzie, Josie and Hope looked regretfully at Alaric but not before another figure ran into the library, surprising everyone.

“Mom?!” Josie and Lizzie exclaimed as Caroline Forbes looked shocked at the mess of the library.

\------

The three girls sat in the headmistress room waiting for Caroline who was in the other room discussing something with Alaric.

“What are they saying?” Lizzie asked Josie to use her vamp hearing.

“I don’t want to.” Josie refused to do it but she could not help but hear their parents’ discussion. “They are discussing options of our punishment.”

“Jo, we need to work on controlling your vamp powers like this too. One where you could choose not to hear when you don’t want to.” Hope advised.

Josie nodded and then warned the girls. “Ok, they are done. Mom is coming out.”

“Wait! What’s the punishment?” Lizzie asked her sister but her mother had already opened the door and walked into the office.

Caroline sat down and looked sternly at the three girls in front of her. She made sure Alaric stayed away and let her deal with the girls alone this time.

“Not the reunion I was expecting with my girls.” Caroline noted.

“Mom, why aren’t the other witches in this room as well?” Lizzie asked. “We aren’t the only ones who broke the rules!”

“Because Josie started it all first!” Caroline rebuked. “And the two of you helped her!”

“But Mom, they were saying all these bad stuff about Hope!” Josie defended herself.

“Josie, I get called a whore, a slut, a bitch ALL THE TIME when I was in high school! You don’t react to these! If you do, you are only giving them what they want!” Caroline told her daughter firmly. “And why were you more worked up than Hope herself?”

The three girls eyed one another in silence, wondering the possibility that Caroline might not know the most important part of the whole story. That love story part.

“Didn’t you tell her?” Josie asked Lizzie. “You always tell.”

“I didn’t get to tell her yet. I mean it’s only been less than a week since you both got back here.” Lizzie told her sister.

“Tell me what?” Carolyn demanded an answer.

The twins took some time wondering how to break the news to Caroline until Hope finally spoke. “Josie and I are seeing each other.”


	14. Past Little Secrets

“Wait, what?” Caroline blinked in surprise at Hope’s revelation. So surprised she could not speak for some time.

“Mom…” Josie asked in concern, wondering why her mother was reacting like this. “It isn’t the first time I’m dating a girl?”

“No, no, it’s not that.” Caroline assured. “I’m just trying to digest this piece of news. It’s Hope you are dating.. Hope…. MIKAELSON..”

“Because I’m a freakshow?” Hope guessed aloud.

“Hell no, Hope! No, you are so so special. Not a freak!” Caroline reassured. “It’s just, you know, I happen to know your dad and all..”

“Mom, you are really acting weird.” Lizzie could not help but noticed. “So what if Hope’s dad and you were friends?”

“Nothing. Just…” Caroline looked at Hope and Josie. “Just such pure coincidence. I mean, I heard about Josie’s turn into a Heretic caused by Hope’s blood but the both of you dating?”

“We broke the sire bond.” Josie added. “If that’s what you are worried about.”

“Ok, that’s good.” But Caroline was still digesting the fact that Klaus’ daughter and her daughter were actually dating. Who would have thought this would happen? That their supernatural off-springs actually found love with each other when Klaus and her unfortunately did not get to see that through. Fate had never been on their side even though they held each other dear in ways they did not understand as well.

The three girls were getting rather impatient by now and Hope had to ask Caroline. “Has this anything to do with my dad’s past with you? I think I heard he had a soft spot for you..”

“Yeah, he gave you that blue dress, right Mom?” Lizzie remembered. “You said he had a crush on you?”

“Yeah well…” Caroline shrugged.

“And you brought us to New Orleans to find an old friend when we were like 5? Was it him you were looking for?” Josie asked.

“How do you even remember such things at that age?” Caroline wondered out loud.

Josie just shrugged.

“Wait a minute….was there something more than….just a crush or friends?” Lizzie asked suspiciously.

Caroline was caught by surprise by that question and she was trying to act as clueless as possible to what Lizzie meant. But the three girls saw through it.

“Wooh! My dad and you?” Hope asked wide-eyed.

“It was only one time!” Caroline caught herself admitting something you should never share with your kids.

“HOLY SHIT, Mom!” Lizzie exclaimed.

“Oh my god I can’t un-see this now!” Josie admitted.

“Me too.” Hope concurred as she shut her eyes. She knew her dad had a thing for blondes like Caroline. Her mom told her. And she roughly remembered her dad and Caroline were hanging out a little before he sent himself to certain death more than 3 years ago.

“Alright. That’s enough, girls!” Caroline quickly excused the girls. “Off you go, all of you!”

The three witches quickly hurried out of her office. As they walked down the hall, they noticed something amiss.

“She forgot about the punishment.” Josie smiled at her girls.

\----

Of course, her mother did not forget the punishment for long. Josie received the news that she was suspended for two weeks when her mom visited Hope’s room hours later.

Luckily her mom did not catch Hope and Josie in the middle of making out. They were just talking.

“Two weeks of just homework in MY room.” Caroline announced.

“And Hope and Lizzie? Tell me they are off the hook. I will take full responsibility.” Josie accepted her punishment.

Caroline nodded and bobbed her head as she asked Josie to go to her room now. “I’ll like to have a chat with Hope, alone.”

Josie nodded but asked of her mother before she left the room. “Be gentle, mom. Please?”

“Go..” Caroline told Josie and her daughter eventually left.

Caroline walked over to Hope who was seated at the edge of her bed and she sat next to her.

Hope smiled slightly at Caroline as she apologized. “I’m sorry about….er...everything?”

Caroline shook her head. “Hope, there’s no need for that. My reaction was kind of weird and obviously you must think I am against the idea of the both of you being together.”

“Well, with your history with my family and all… I bet you are wary of a Mikaelson too.” Hope had heard all the mean Mikaelson family stories spreading around Mystic Falls for years. And she guessed Caroline’s reason for only having that one time with her father might have something to do with knowing there was unlikely any future with Klaus Mikaelson. Perhaps that was also why her mother was hardly ever in love with her father and fell for the more honorable Uncle Elijah.

“I had a bad history with the Mikaelsons but that was a long, long time ago and we overcame our differences. I guess parenthood played a big part too. We understand the things we would do for our kids. And I’m not just talking about your parents. Your aunts and uncles as well. Till this day, whenever your Aunt Rebekah calls me, she still be ending our phone calls with keep my niece safe or I will stake you, Caroline!”

“Oh, Aunt Bex!” Hope chuckled in response. 

“Oh, and I remember many years ago when you were probably 2?” Caroline recounted. “And I had just given birth to Josie and Lizzie not too long, I had a talk with your dad on the phone. It was kind of spontaneous. I didn’t call him actually. I was calling my boyfriend then, Stefan who went to New Orleans and your dad had picked up his phone. Your dad and I, we hadn’t spoken to each other for some years. And the twins were wailing and crying non-stop. I had no idea how to handle them. Then your dad told me to hold them. Just a simple advice. Just hold the baby. And I did just that and Josie stopped crying after a while. I imagined he probably did that so often with you he just knew it would work.”

Hope was tearing up hard and she started sobbing, remembering the softest side of her late father. Caroline held Hope in her arms as she comforted the young tribrid. “Know that you took the best parts of him, Hope. I’m happy Josie found you.”

\----

Josie did not expect the 2-week suspension to be this tortuous. Probably because she now had Hope whom she wanted to see everyday, to hold her, kiss her and talk all day. She was also banned from going to school premises, phones and using magic with Hope. She at least got to see Lizzie who came by their mother’s room delivering some of her stuff and Lizzie updated Josie that Hope had been distracting herself with the Landon mission. That Lizzie and Hope had been trying the locator spell everyday hoping to at least get a signal that Malivore Landon was out in the world somewhere. Josie did not know if she was happy or sad about Hope’s distraction.

When the two weeks was finally over, Josie headed to Hope’s room immediately and when Hope opened the door, Josie wanted to say all kinds of missing Hope stuff but she just stood breathless, because Hope was such a sight for sore eyes, even when her hair was a slight mess. Hope’s blue eyes brightened in joy and she wasted no time in pulling Josie into her room, shutting the door and kissing her no longer suspended girlfriend.

“Did I tell you I miss you?” Josie asked in between kisses.

“Oh, I think it’s obvious we both feel the same.” Hope replied, kissing Josie deeper as they led themselves to the bed.    

“Hey Hope!” Just then the door swung open and it was Rafael, catching them kissing in bed.

“OHHH! I’M SORRY!” Rafael quickly turned away and shut the door but his curiosity was killing him and he tried to quietly open the door again to peep inside.

“Go away, Raf!” Hope shouted as she casted a spell to shut and lock her door.

“Sorry sorry..” Rafael apologized again and walked away this time.

“Did you know he had feelings for you?” Josie asked one of the few questions she had been avoiding to ask Hope so far.

Hope looked at Josie and nodded. “He doesn’t now, ok? You need to trust me.”

Josie nodded but moved away from Hope to sit on the floorboard.

“Hey..” Hope sat down beside Josie and held her hand. “You really don’t like it that I’m working with a guy who used to crush on me to find my lost boyfriend?”

Josie shook her head in denial.

“You know what? You have every right be mad, Josie. I’m the insensitive one here.” Hope told her girlfriend softly. “I will stop this mission if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“You’re not insensitive and you are not going to stop this mission.” Josie assured Hope as she held Hope by the shoulders. “I’m not mad. I just miss my girl badly after being in ‘mommy’s prison’ for two weeks. It’s probably taking a toll on me and giving me little jealous feels.”

Hope hugged Josie tightly and the two girls stayed that way for a long time, embracing the needy moment as much as possible.  

Then Hope told Josie about the talk she had with Caroline. Josie was elated to hear that her mom had said those sweet words to Hope and approved of their relationship whole-heartedly that she readily forgot about the torture of Mommy’s prison.

They held hands again as they talked.

“I think I probably held your hands more than anyone in the past year, Hope.” Josie observed.

“Oh, it’s true indeed. Though most were for spell casting.” Hope noted as well.

“And many more now for no reason at all.” Josie added, as she played with Hope’s hands.

Hope let Josie play with her hands, drawing circles or words on her palm. “Are you writing something?”

“Can you guess?” Josie challenged.

“I can’t but I do wish to know what you actually wrote when you slipped that note under my door 3 years ago though.”

“No way..”

“C’mon, I’m dying to know.”

“And I’m dying from embarrassment to tell you, Hope!”

“I won’t laugh. I promise.”

“Tell you what. I’m too embarrassed to say it out loud to you so I’ll just let you find out by accessing my memory.” Josie suggested.

“You sure?” Hope asked and Josie nodded as she took Hope’s hands and placed them on her temples. Both girls closed their eyes as they let the psychometry journey take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, flashback chapter next!


	15. I had a crush on you

_13-year-old Josie was walking to the lakeside near the school. She spotted Hope Mikaelson sitting alone by the small platform reading a spell book. She felt the need to approach the older girl she had been watching secretly from afar ever since the tribrid lost her parents. Josie remembered Hope used to be friendly when she first enrolled into Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. Hope was 8 and used to play with the twins but when Hope turned 9, Josie guessed something might have happened because Hope became elusive and for the next several years, she was basically that aloof teenager who outcasted herself. Hope’s aloofness grew when her parents died but Josie could not help but feel for that sad, lonely girl. It did not help that Josie always melt at every little rare smile displayed by Hope. And don’t get her started on those mesmerizing ocean Hope eyes. Despite all this, Josie still could find the courage to talk to Hope, to give Hope the condolences and comfort as a friend. Friend? Were they even friends? Why was she crushing so hard on her?_

_Josie soon noticed a group of kids from school walking to the lakeside where Hope was, looking to settle around the platform as well. Hope immediately stood up to leave and the kids just shook their heads at Hope’s constant avoidance to everyone. As Hope walked away from the lakeside, she was walking in the direction of where Josie was standing watch all this while. Josie wanted to turn away but told herself not to make it so obvious, she faced Hope as Hope was approaching. Josie held her breath as she greeted awkwardly “Hi..”._

_Josie was sure she spotted a slight smile from Hope in response to her greeting as Hope walked past her. But Josie had to blurt out. ““Ermm....I’m sorry. I mean, about….your parents… I never really got to give my condolences.”_

_Hope stopped in her tracks and frowned at Josie. “And I never got to thank you for helping my dad transfer the hollow into him which by the way, kinda led to his death.”_

_With that sarcastic response, Hope Mikaelson walked off, and Josie Saltzman had never felt so hurt before. Even when Lizzie had her bipolar insensitive moments, Josie was not as hurt by those words Hope had just thrown at her. It hurt so much that Josie ended up crying alone in her room. After some time of non-stop uncontrollable crying, Lizzie came in the room but did not notice Josie had been crying. Josie quickly turned away, her back facing Lizzie as she dried her tears._

_“Someone told me they saw you talking to Hope earlier.” Lizzie said as she unpacked her school bag. “Why were you talking to her? You keep staring at her when she doesn’t even wanna talk to us anymore. I mean, Hope is kind of hot in her own distant cold way but this obsession you are developing on Hope is not healthy, Josie.”_

_“Why would I be obsessed with someone who calls you a witch bipolar!” Josie rebuked with that lie and before Lizzie could respond, Josie had stormed out of the room._

_That night, Josie wondered around as she gathered her messy thoughts. She could not believe she told that big lie to Lizzie due to a mix of jealousy, pain and selfishness on her part. She was so confused. She was hurt. She hated herself, she hated Lizzie for saying that shit earlier. She hated… Hope too?_

_Soon, Josie had found herself in the abandoned old empty ruined house in the woods. But she was not alone as she noticed Hope sitting alone at a corner. She seemed to be drawing something on her sketchbook. Josie took a few silent steps back. No way was she going anywhere near the girl who caused her first heartbreak. But Josie still could not keep her eyes off the girl she wanted so badly to comfort, to be the friend she needed._

_Josie then heard sniffles and realized it was coming from Hope. Josie saw Hope wiped a tear as she continued drawing. Josie knew that Hope was probably grieving and missing her parents again and she felt her compassionate heart reaching for Hope again. Shit, Josie! She doesn’t want to talk to you or anyone! Leave the poor girl alone!! Josie told herself._

_As Josie backed away slowly, she stepped on a twig and that obviously caught Hope’s attention. Hope turned around to find Josie looking worried and quickly running away. Hope ran after Josie and caught up easily with her werewolf-powered speed. She stood in front of Josie who quickly apologized._

_“I’m sorry. I had no idea you were there! I swear, it was unintentional.”_

_When Hope just remained silent and stared at Josie, Josie retracted her apology. “I don’t know why I’m apologizing. This place is a free zone. In fact, this house is our territory, Lizzie’s and mine!”_

_“So, is it a free territory or your territory now?” Hope asked._

_“Why are you so mean to me?” Josie was close to tears._

_“I’m sorry.” Hope apologized. “I had no idea.”_

_Josie shook her head. “You had no idea? That thing you said at the lakeside was the most awful thing anyone had said to me!”_

_“Josie..I’m..”_

_“All I…I did was just doing what your dad and my mom asked me to do..” Josie continued. “And all I know was he wanted to save you!”_

_“You’re right. You don’t deserve that from me.” Hope admitted. “And I don’t deserve you. I’d make a horrible friend. I’m really sorry.”_

_Josie watched in silent as Hope walked away. Away from her again. Josie wanted to tell Hope that was not true. That she deserved at least a friend, a sincere one like Josie. Of course, she could not say it out. She was that hopeless._

_As Josie walked back to the school and to her room, Lizzie was already asleep. She knew her sister was excited about their spring break trip the next day and definitely did not want to wake up late for that. Josie thanked internally she did not have to deal with Lizzie before bed time. She quietly got ready for bed but stopped herself when she could not stop thinking about Hope. Hope at least needed to know that there were people who care about her here. That was when Josie decided to pen a letter to Hope since she did not have the guts to say the words out loud to Hope. At least with a letter, Hope did not need to respond to Josie immediately and could take her time to think about it._

_Josie picked up a pen and started writing._

_“Dear Hope,_

_I wanted to tell you this but never had the courage to. Maybe because I know there’s a high chance you will reject my friendship again. There’s no harm in having a friend who genuinely cares about you, Hope. I know we hardly spoke to each other for some years and you may not believe it, but I like you, Hope, even when you prefer to be distant. As much as I dream about you becoming my girlfriend someday, I’m only asking to be your friend now. Trust me, you need a friend now._

_Tick Yes for friendship._

_Or_

_Tick No and I will leave you alone._

_From Your Friend-In-Waiting,_

_Josie”_

_Josie finally folded the letter and walked over to Hope’s room. She quietly slipped it under the door. Then she wondered how Hope would react to the letter. Will she reject her friendship? Probably. Will she accept it? Wait, not when she said she dreams about being her girlfriend? Holy shit! Did she actually write that?! Hope might even reject her friendship now even more!! Shit! Shit! Shit! What to do?_

_Get the letter back! But how? Josie looked under the door and noticed the note already way into Hope’s room! Should she burn the note?! Josie decided on that._

_“Incendia..” Josie casted the fire spell softly as she closed her eyes focusing on the note under the door._

_After Josie felt that it was safe the note was burnt, she walked back to her room and got into bed. However, not too long later, she heard some commotion outside. Josie slipped out of bed, curious what was going on. The commotion also woke Lizzie up and the twins headed outside to check it out. They saw their father trying to put out a fire in Hope’s room._

_Josie could not believe what she had caused. She probably would never be Hope’s friend again and not because Hope did not deserve her but because she did not deserve Hope._

\-----

Josie finally released Hope’s palms over her temples as their flashback journey ended.

“And now you know….” Josie said still clasping Hope’s hands. “I was really undeserving of you then.. even though I wanted to be the friend you needed most.”

Hope just looked at Josie quietly. Josie could not tell if Hope was mad or sad or anything.

“Hope?” Josie checked again.

“We could have been friends then, Josie… I could have been… happy then.” Hope spoke as she thought of the what ifs.

“I’m sorry..” Josie could not help but apologize.

“No, I’m sorry!” Hope countered. She did not just see everything from Josie’s perspective, she felt 13-year-old Josie’s heart as well. “I was horrible to you when you were just trying to be the sweetest thing to me.”

“A sweet thing who burnt your room?” Josie snickered. “C’mon Hope, you still haven’t laugh at my cheesy letter yet.”

Hope shook her head as she thought of that cute yet sincere letter. “If only I had read that letter, if only….”

“Would you have ticked yes I’ll be your friend?” Josie asked.

“I would have ticked yes I’ll be your girlfriend.” Hope replied.

“No.. You are just saying that because you are thinking with your current feelings now. I wanna know what 15-year-old Hope would have done then?”

Hope thought for a long while before she finally said. “She would have ticked nothing but kept that letter in a safe precious place where she can read it whenever she’s feeling down. And she would watch over Josie Saltzman for as long as she can.”

Josie smiled as she leaned in to kiss Hope. “That I believe.”


	16. Hanging With Lizzie

Hope and Josie were walking hand-in-hand to a witchcraft class along the hall when Lizzie approached them and asked Hope. “Did you tell her?”

Hope was not sure what Lizzie was talking about. “Tell who what?”

“Josie! About your…you know…” Lizzie tried to use eye language but Hope still could not catch it. “Your first…you know…?”

Hope caught the hint and immediately released Josie’s hand. She pulled Lizzie to the corner to talk in private but Josie highlighted. “You know I can still hear from here.”

“Right.” Hope noted and pulled Lizzie away further but not before assuring Josie. “Be right back, babe. I’ll explain later.”

Josie nodded and just waved off her girlfriend and her sister, wondering what those two were hiding from her. Oh well, at least they were bonding. Josie smiled at that and headed to class.

Hope had dragged Lizzie to the school’s empty kitchen. “I’m not gonna tell her that, Lizzie.” Hope stated.

“Why? Hope! I can’t keep secrets for long! Especially from my sister! We are twins with a strong connection. It’s so hard on me!” Lizzie admitted.

“It’s embarrassing! I can’t tell her.” Hope shook her head. “Gosh, I wished I didn’t tell you.”

“Me too, Hope! And c’mon, it’s not embarrassing. Josie will be thrilled when she hears it.”

“Why did you make me play that game, Lizzie!” Hope chided Lizzie, recalling the time when Josie was suspended for two weeks and Hope and Lizzie spent most days after school at the abandoned ruined house in the woods to work on locator spells in the finding Landon mission.  

\-----

It all started few weeks ago with Lizzie smuggling some drinks from her dad’s stash to the abandoned house where Hope was waiting, telling Hope that she looked miserable without Josie for days. Hope gave in to the beers after another day of failed Landon locator. As Hope drank, she told Lizzie that she hardly drank because alcohol mostly made her sleepy.

“I had my first beer at 13.” Lizzie exposed a secret.

“With Josie?” Hope was surprised but then again, she remembered the empty bottles of beers in the abandoned house the twins always hung out at since they were 13.

“Nah, my sister took one sip of the bottle and hated it. She was my watcher. Made sure I didn’t go overboard with the drinks.” Lizzie added.

“How often do you drink, Lizzie?”

“I don’t now. Mom and dad are both here and my sister is happy and so am I.” Lizzie then clinked her bottle of beer with Hope’s. “I’m only offering you this drinking session because I can see this Josie drought you are suffering from lately.”

Hope nodded as she took a swig from her bottle of beer. "Thanks."

“Oh my god! Let’s play never have I ever, Hope!!” Lizzie suggested.

“What! Nooo!!”

“Coward! C’mon, I’ll let you start first!”

Hope gave that a thought and after while she decided to take on Lizzie’s game. “Alright. Never have I had sex with a werewolf.”

Lizzie took a gulp from her bottle. “That’s lame, Hope. The whole school knows. Now, my turn. Never have I had sex with a phoenix.”

Lizzie smiled slyly as she waited for Hope to take that drink but Hope was not lifting her beer up.

“No way! Seriously?” Lizzie could not believe it. “You and the hobbit were saving it for marriage?”

Hope shook her head. “Not marriage. We just wanted to make our first time special. We planned to do it after the Mystic Falls ball but you know how that day went. Ex-boyfriend turning up, Landon getting jealous and mad at me for lying to him about his mom and then disappearing for good etc..”

“So.. are you a….virgin?” Lizzie had to ask.

Hope frowned. “You know, according to the game rules, it’s my turn to ask.”

“And you know when it’s my turn, I’ll still say Never have I have sex yet so just tell me already, Hope!!” Lizzie pleaded.

“Fine!” Hope drank her beer, in answer to Lizzie’s challenge on virginity.

“Wait a minute! I have to rephrase it. I should be more specific.” Lizzie cheating the game again now that she knew Hope did have sex before.

“Lizzie….” Hope warned.

Lizzie was dying to know if Hope’s first time was whom she was guessing. “Never have I had my first-time sex with Josie Saltzman!!”

She waited patiently for Hope to take that bottle again. Hope rolled her eyes at Lizzie and then finally took the bottle and drank it all up.

Lizzie jumped up in excitement. “Oh my god. Hope Mikaelson’s first time was with my sister?!”

“She doesn’t know! Don’t tell her!!” Hope warned Lizzie.

“What? WHY?!!”

“Because it’s embarrassing!”

“Shut up! What’s so embarrassing about losing your virginity to a Saltzman?!”

“I don’t know. Because it happened so soon after we started dating? Unlike with Landon where I insisted on waiting till a special occasion.”

“Hope honey…that’s a sign you are way into my sister than Landon and there’s nothing wrong with naturally wanting to have sex with someone when you feel like it! Are you telling me you are regretting you lost your first time where it wasn’t as romantic or done on a special occasion?”

“Nooo…I don’t regret it one bit!” Hope shook her head, remembering her first time with Josie was hot as hell.

“Then fine, plan the special occasion for another time.” Lizzie advised. “And tell her. She’ll be so big-headed about it. And Josie Saltzman deserved that sometimes.”

\----

Back in the kitchen present time, Lizzie gave her ultimatum to Hope. “I’ll tell her if you don’t because keeping this secret for 2 weeks is killing me.”

“Gosh, Lizzie.” Hope finally agreed as she walked away from the kitchen. “Fine!”       

As Hope walked to class, flashbacks of her first time with Josie brought a smile to her. Lizzie was right, there was nothing wrong with having lost your first time in the most natural way. And it was not like it was not romantic. New Orleans was quite the romantic city. Them sharing the bed for a week was also romantic. Waking up to Josie’s hand underneath her PJs caressing her bare skin, kissing her neck, her ear, all over her body was…unbearably romantic. And oh god, having her own bathroom in her room was also conveniently romantic, because shower sex! They never got the chance for that since coming back to school when they had to share the common bathrooms.

Hope finally arrived in the classroom where class had started. She moved to where Josie had saved a seat beside her. Josie passed Hope a note. What was with her girlfriend and secret notes? Hope smiled as she checked the note.

_“What r u n Lizzie hiding from me?”_

Hope wrote back _. “Long story. I’ll let her tell u since she can’t keep it in any longer.”_

Josie wrote back “ _N you can keep it from me?_ ”

Hope wrote. “ _Yes_.”

Josie did not write back but just gave Hope a cute angry pout. Hope chuckled as she wrote _“I miss shower sex with you.”_

Josie widened her eyes as she checked the note.

“Is there a problem, Josie?” Emma their teacher asked, noting Josie’s distracted expression.

“Noting! Nothing…” Josie tried to think hard of an excuse. “Just realizing how long it has been since we last practice cloaking spells. Isn’t it?”

Josie eyed Hope as the two lovebirds caught the hint of the best solution to the shower sex suggestion.

“Yes! Indeed, Josie!” Emma recalled. “In fact, this spell was originally created by your coven. Do you want to have the honor of demonstrating what the Gemini coven invented?”

“Why of course I would!” Josie winked at Hope before confidently moving to the front of the class.

\-----

It was close to 10pm and Josie was packing her bathroom toiletries in her room.

Lizzie looked at the time and had to comment. “You hardly bathe this late.”

“Yeah..” Josie just shrugged as she continued making sure her little toiletries bag was ready.

“Oh yes! Did Hope tell you?” Lizzie asked excitedly as she remembered.

“About what?”

“About what we were hiding from you!”

Josie shook her head. “But she said you will tell me. So, spill it, sis!”

“Darn, Hope is hopeless.” But Lizzie sat up straight as she got ready to spill the beans to her sister. “Josie Saltzman, guess what, you are Hope Mikaelson’s first!”

“First what?” Josie still was not so sure what her sister meant.

“Sex, Josie, sex!! She didn’t do it with Landon. She didn’t do it with anyone until you!”

Josie was surprised. Because Hope Mikaelson was such a good kisser and a great lover. “Wait! She dated Landon for a couple of months and they never did it? She told you?”

“Back when you were in Mommy prison, we were playing never have I ever and she had to tell the truth. She said Landon and her wanted to save it for a romantic night after a special occasion like Miss Mystic Falls but we all know that night did not go as planned.”

“Oh..” Josie noted but she was not as thrilled as she thought she would be now. She was now unsure if it was even a good thing they had sex so soon, especially when Hope actually wanted to save her first time in a special setting. It had happened without much thought, they were both so consumed in desire, in love that they could not get enough of each other. She knew she loved Hope but was she love or… just sex to Hope?

“Jos…” Lizzie checked. “You should be celebrating now. The crush you been pining for years gave her first to you!”

“I…ah…I need to sleep on it.” Josie admitted as she climbed into bed. She could not bring herself to think about sex with Hope now. Not to mention the shower sex date they were going to now.

“Ok….” Lizzie wondered if Josie was too surprised at the news that she needed to sleep on it. That she even forgot about her shower? “So you’re not gonna shower?”

“Lizzie, I’m really tired. Don’t wake me up, ok.” Josie insisted as she threw her covers over her completely.

Sometime later, Lizzie heard a knock at her door. She went to open the door and found Hope in her bathrobe and toiletries bag.

“You have a shower date?” Lizzie whispered aloud at Hope.

“Where is she?” Hope ignored the question.

Lizzie turned around to check on Josie who still covered herself deep in her blanket. “She’s asleep. She said she’s tired! Did you girls get into a fight or something?”

“No.” Hope shook her head as she reminded Lizzie to look at her bathrobe wear. “Hello? Late shower date?”

“She just reacted like this after I told her the secret. I thought she was gonna be happy about it though.” Lizzie told Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter rather randomly. It just popped into my mind when I remembered some of my hosie group chat members mentioning they wanted Hope's first to be Josie so this chapter is kinda sorta dedicated to them :)


	17. Sort It Out

Hope woke up to the bright sunlight shining through her room.

“Shit!” She realized she was late for school when she checked the time.

Her usual alarm clock did not sound but that was because her alarm clock was usually Josie who would sneak into her room early everyday and wake her up with kisses. Hope remembered Josie not turning up for their shower date last night and she was not sure what the reason was but looked like it was reason enough for Josie not showing up in her bed this morning as well. She planned to find that out later today but now Hope needed to get to her History class to hand in that paper.

Once she got dressed, Hope opened her room door to find Josie standing there.

“Hey!” Both girls were surprised at their sudden appearance at the door.

“I..ah.. noticed you were not at breakfast so…” Josie spoke first.

“Yeah, guess I got too used to your wake-up calls and didn’t think to make any back-up ones at all.” Hope nodded as she moved past Josie.

“Hope, I’m sorry about that and.. last night as well.” Josie apologized.

“I’m not mad.” Hope placed a quick kiss on Josie’s cheek as she rushed off to her class. “Talk later, I have an important assignment to hand in now.”

Josie watched Hope walked off to class and wondered what she could do to make it up to her for last night’s no-show, or for not planning anything special for their first time as well. She also wondered if their relationship was moving too fast that they forgot to be romantic? That was the annoying part that kept her from going to Hope’s in the morning as per her daily routine because she did not want sex to take over her body and mind again. She was mad at herself since last night and this morning she laid awake thinking if she should or should not go to Hope’s room. She did not get the chance to make her decision in the end because Lizzie prompted her it was time for school and the twins had to get ready for breakfast.

“This is weird but are you mad at Hope for giving her first time to you?” Lizzie asked her sister quietly when she noticed Hope was not at breakfast with her sister.

Josie shook her head. “No.. I’m mad at myself. I mean, I did not know it was her first and that she had special plans for her first time.”

“What is wrong with you romantics? Sex is still beautiful unplanned.” Lizzie was annoyed. “You gotta talk to Hope because she was worried last night and I would be mad if I got stood up for shower sex.”

Josie agreed with Lizzie. When Hope still did not turn up when breakfast was over, Josie decided to check on her and that was when she found Hope hurrying off for class. At least she got a kiss on the cheek so, she was glad Hope was not that mad at her.

 ----

After class, Hope found Josie at their usual break time spot in the school yard and walked to when Josie was seated under a tree.

“Hey…” Hope greeted as she sat down next to Josie. “So, what happened last night? I was worried.”

“I got…” Josie explained. “..mixed feelings when I heard that I was your first..”

“I told Lizzie I didn’t wanna tell. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough for me.”

“It’s not that, Hope. I’m flattered that I was your first. I was just kinda mad at myself for not planning something special for our first time...”

“That’s silly, Jo. And that was why you did not turn up for our shower date?”

“I mean, I didn’t want to think about sex after that. Do you think we are moving too fast?”

Hope heaved a sigh of relief and laughed. “Noo.. we are fine.”

“I’ll plan something special, ok?” Josie suggested.

“There’s no need. I’m happy now, Jo.” Hope added as she started planting kisses on Josie’s neck. “I’m happy with our morning meetings. And we still can have that cloaking shower date.”

“Hope..”Josie reluctantly held Hope and her the tender kisses away from her neck. “If you love me, you’ll wait for me to plan that romantic date.”

Hope stared in surprise at Josie.

“I’m sorry. That came out weird. I mean, I… I want… us to be…” Josie stood up awkwardly. “..more than just sex.. and I want you to know that when we first did it, it was done out of love, not lust…at least that was on my part..”

Hope was still blinking in surprise.

Josie felt embarrassed by now and quickly excused herself. “You know what…I need to go..”     

Hope watched Josie run off and sat thinking to herself _. Did she think I did all this out of lust? Is she doubting my love for her?_

\------

“Lizzie, I need to talk to Josie.” Hope asked as she stood at the twins’ room doorway later that night.

“You girls still hadn’t sort it out yet?” Lizzie asked as she eyed between Josie and Hope.

“We’ll talk in my room.” Hope announced to Lizzie as she moved to Josie and pulled her hand.

As the two walked to Hope’s room, Josie asked. “Hope….what is it?”

Hope opened the door to her room and Josie was surprised at the sight of several candles lit in the shape of a heart on the floor.    

“I’m sorry I beat you to it.” Hope closed the door as she led Josie to sit on her nicely made bed. “I thought of having rose petals scattered but that would be too love-hotel-like.”

“Hope…I don’t know what to say..”

“Listen, Jo. This is nothing.” Hope explained. “I did this not to prove that I want the romantic stuff. I did this because it’s what I will do for you if you want it.”

“But I thought it’s what you wanted.”

“But I didn’t even ask of that from you. You assumed it when you heard that I wanted that from Landon. You and Landon are two different people, two different situations. How do I put it?” Hope paused a while in thought. “With Landon, he was my first love so I had all these stupid expectations. With you, I didn’t have all these expectations because it happened when I least expected it and I just fell into it. I fell in love with you, Josie. And I love what we have now. So much so that I’m not expecting you to do this or that for me so that I could, what, compare it with my ex?”

“You fell in love with me?” Josie found herself asking to be sure she heard what she heard.

“Did you think I fell in lust with you instead? That what I have been treating you was just out of pure lust?”

“I didn’t mean that. I also don’t want you to think of me that way.”

“Well, I don’t!!” Hope snapped.

“Alright! I get it!” Josie snapped back.

Hope and Josie was both a little taken aback by their outburst.

“Are we having our first fight?” Hope asked.

“About us loving each other? I think so.” Josie nodded.

“You love me?” Hope was making that same smiley expression when Josie first confessed she had a crush on her months ago.

“Shut up.” Josie grabbed Hope and kissed her passionately. “Of course, I do.”

 ----

Hope woke up to the sound of hard door knocking this time. Josie was still asleep next to her, her bare body spooning her.

“Who is it?” Hope groaned out loud to whoever was waking her up.

“Erm…it’s me, Hope!” Rafael announced. “Sorry to wake you up this early but I have some news. Can I come in?”

“NOOO…” Hope replied quickly. “I’m not dressed yet.”

Josie stirred and found Hope already getting off her bed to get dressed.

“Oh ok…I’ll wait.” Rafael responded.

“Aren’t you getting dressed?” Hope asked Josie who looked awfully sexy with that sexed-up hair.

Josie shook her head sleepily.

“Fine. I’ll talk to him outside. You stay naked and sexy and don’t move, ok? I’ll be back soon.” Hope ordered before heading to the door.

Hope opened the door and shut it as soon as she pushed herself outside. “Sorry, Josie’s not dressed yet so let’s talk outside.” 

Rafael widened his eyes and for a moment forgot what he wanted to tell Hope. He was in pause mode until Hope had to slap his arm, knowing what he was imagining.

“Raf! Stop thinking about lesbian sex and focus, ok! What is it?” Hope getting the werewolf to snap out of it.

“Right! I think we found something!” Rafael shook himself back and announced. “Since we have not been getting anything using Landon’s stuff with your locator spell, MG and I were thinking maybe we have been using the wrong thing to locate Malivore-Landon. We thought we should be taking something from Malivore to use instead.”

“Ok…but there’s nothing left of Malivore since the pit disappeared.” Hope reminded.

“We know but we thought we should still try our luck so we headed to the place where the pit disappeared and managed to find some dry mud from what’s left in that hole.” Raf reported as he lifted up a small bag of dry mud. “No harm trying?”

“It may actually work.” Josie suddenly appeared at the doorway, dressed in Hope’s robe.

“Hey, I told you to stay nak… stay IN bed.” Hope reminded Josie.

“Sorry, can’t help overhearing with the vamp ears.” Josie admitted.

“So, are we doing this?” Raf asked eagerly.

Hope took the bag of dry mud from Raf. “Glad you boys were actually doing something. You can leave the locating to us now.”


	18. Finding Malivore Part 1

“Alright, we are going to use the traditional locator spell this time.” Hope informed Lizzie and Josie as they arrived in the abandoned house where Hope took out a map and placed it on a wooden table.

For the past few weeks, the three witches have been using the astral locator spell where they tried using Landon’s belongings like his clothes, his guitar and many more just to locate him through astral projection. In fact, Hope had been using that method since the day Landon disappeared. She also tried the prism again but all these efforts got to nowhere. Now Hope was quite confident the old-fashion locator spell might just work with this new stuff that Rafael and the boys found.

“But how? We don’t have Landon’s blood to do this locator spell? That’s why we have been using the astral locator method.” Lizzie highlighted.

“This mud could be Malivore’s blood.” Hope explained. “We diluted the dry mud and will use that on the map. It could work.”

Josie nodded in agreement. “Let’s get this done.”

Hope took the tube of wet mud and poured the contents onto the map. The three girls then held their hands around the table and started chanting.

For a few minutes, the mud was not moving but the girls were not giving up and continued chanting. Soon, the mud started moving very slowly on the map and the trio chanted louder, prompting the mud to move faster to its destination. It finally stopped at a point and they found that the location was not too far, somewhere between Mystic Falls and New Orleans.

With this piece of news, the girls packed up and quickly headed back to school.

“Alright, boys! Gather the super squad!” Hope announced to Rafael and MG who were sitting in the students’ lounge area. “We got a lead.”

\-----

The squad had a plan to go on their mission without the teachers’ knowledge. At first Hope and the twins considered involving Alaric and Caroline but decided against it in the end as they were also worried that the mud lead might just be bogus.

The squad decided on a stealth plan. They would steal the school bus on Friday night where most of the other kids were holding a post-exams celebratory party near the lake where everyone would be distracted, including the teachers who would shut an eye and let the kids enjoy just for that one night. To avoid suspicion, the super squad members of Hope, the Saltzman twins, Rafael, Kaleb, Jed and MG would attend the party first before they convene at 10pm where they expected everyone else to be pissed drunk by then and not notice a stolen school bus leaving the premises.

“Don’t get drunk, boys.” Hope warned her squad as they arrived at the party. “We need a sober driver.”

The boys nodded and hi-fived each other as they headed off to the central party zone.

“So, if the boys are not allowed to get drunk, does it mean we girls are allowed?” Lizzie beamed at Hope and Josie.

“Just a little tipsy, not drunk, Lizzie.” Hope winked at the blonde.

“But of course, Hope.” Lizzie acknowledged as she proceeded to the booze area.

“Becoming drinking buddies with my sister already, aren’t you?” Josie teased her girlfriend.

“Unfortunately, I didn’t get drunk in my last drinking session with your sister and yet told her a ton of secrets.” Hope chuckled as she led Josie to sit at a slightly quiet edge near the lake.

Josie sat quietly as she watched the calm lake. So far, no one was getting drunk enough to jump in the lake yet.

Hope tapped her girlfriend’s lap as she said. “Go ahead. Ask me.”

“Ask what?” Josie wondered aloud.

“Ask me how I will feel once I see him. I mean, the real him if we do find him.”

Josie was silent because it was indeed something she had been thinking about but could not bring herself to ask Hope. So, Hope continued. “I will be totally honest with you. I know I will feel relieved when I see him. And maybe…. Guilt? No, most likely, guilt because I have stopped loving him even when he did nothing wrong.”

Hope shut her eyes, trying to hold in the emotional guilt building. Josie could only stroke Hope’s back in comfort, not knowing what to say in response because she felt some of that guilt too, like she stole someone’s girlfriend.

Just then a group of 3 witches stopped by to greet the lovebirds. Josie recognized them as Penelope’s old entourage and the few witches who went against her in the library incident.

“What is it now?” Josie rolled her eyes at them.

“Pen sends her congrats to you two.” The tallest girl started. “And she wants to check with Hope if she remembers the deal and that she’s still keeping her end up.”

“Tell Penelope she can come tell me that herself.” Hope challenged.

“If you don’t keep your end up, there will be consequences.” Another girl reminded.

“Well then, remind her about the consequences of what I last promised her too.. Make sure she knows I would be most delighted to see her in person again, that is, if she dares.” Hope warned, raising her left brow whenever she meant business.

This time, the three girls felt the intimidation of the tribrid and immediately retreated.

 “What deal?” Josie asked Hope when the witches left.

“It’s nothing..” Hope hated to keep things from Josie but she knew this was better left unsaid. She squeezed Josie hand and assured. “Know that I won’t let anything come between us. Not Penelope… not Landon too.”

Moved by Hope’s assurance, Josie blurted. “I wanna kiss you so bad now.”

“Please do so because I’m so in the mood to annoy everyone around here now.” Hope encouraged as she leaned in for the kiss.

\------

The grand theft auto went well as planned since the squad gathered on time without any member getting drunk. Jed took charge of the wheel as he drove the school bus out of Salvatore School carefully. It was a long drive to the destination and the squad decided to take a break at a rest stop for supper. They settled themselves at a 24-hour diner and ordered some food.

“Hope, are we sure the cloaking spell is working?” Kaleb asked. “We don’t want Dr S to come crashing in and ending our mission.”

“Are you doubting a tribrid, a hybrid and a siphon witch’s cloaking power?” Hope asked.

Kaleb shook his head. “I just don’t wanna get imprisoned by Dr S again.”

“We just need to be back before dawn.” Josie assured. “They won’t even notice we were gone.”

“How are we sure we will be back by then? It’s Malivore. He’s could be unbeatable?” MG asked.

“If Malivore’s Landon the phoenix, he’s beatable.” Lizzie guessed.

“She’s right.” Hope concurred with Lizzie. “The phoenix’s only power is rising from the dead. I’ll just snap his neck, he dies. We get his body back to Dr Saltzman and he will help us with the situation before Malivore rises from the dead. Dr Saltzman would be so proud of us for getting Malivore, so no one is getting imprisoned. Alright?”

Everyone nodded in agreement to Hope’s forecasted scenario and continued eating.

“I was just thinking.” MG had a question. “Raf told me that you were sure Malivore will be using Landon’s body but I didn’t find any of that information in the books from the library. How do we know if this source you got is reliable, Hope?”

Hope nodded. “Well, the person who gave me the information may not be reliable but….somehow the stuff she got from the source looks legit to me.”

“Who?” MG asked.

“Penelope Park.” Josie answered for Hope.

The color changed in MG’s face. “What the fuck?! How can you trust that manipulative bitch?!”

“MG, calm down..” Hope wondered why MG was so worked up.

“Do you know what she did to Josie?” MG added. “And I’m not talking about her breaking her heart but some serious shit on Josie’s life.”

“What is it, MG?” Josie and Lizzie asked at the same time.

“Don’t!” Hope stopped MG, lightly squeezing his hand on the table. She shook her head. “It’ll hurt her.”

“Hope, you knew?!” MG was mortified. “And you didn’t tell her?”

Hope could not answer.

“Tell me everything, MG.” Josie demanded in a serious tone.

Hope shut her eyes as she let MG spill the whole story.

“Penelope planned everything from the start. She had those triad guys shoot you dead so you could turn hybrid to avoid that merge. She had planned to use my blood but she had no idea Hope’s blood got into you instead.” MG informed.

“She wanted me dead?” Josie could not believe her ears. That her ex could even plan her death without consulting her. And what was worse was her now girlfriend knew about it and kept it from her. She looked at Hope and asked. “And when did you know?”

“The day she left New Orleans.” Hope revealed, unable to look at Josie. “She spilled it when she was intoxicated with vodka in my kitchen…”

“So, you knew it was a matter of my life.. and death and you kept it from me since then?” Josie eyes were welling up in anger and disappointment.

The rest of the gang kept quiet as they did not want to get involved in the lovers’ imminent quarrel. Even Lizzie stayed quiet.

“She begged me not to tell you.” Hope explained, this time looking at Josie. “I was mad at her and warned her never to come near us again. It was a deal she begged me to keep because she regretted her mistake and hated how you would never forgive her…”

“And you never thought about whether I would forgive you for this?” Josie shook her head at Hope.

“Josie…” Hope pleaded but Josie wiped a tear, stood up and walked out of the diner.

“Go after her!” Lizzie prompted Hope.

But Hope could only bury her teary face in her palms as she wept. “How can she forgive me when I can't even forgive myself!”

“Damn it, Hope!” Lizzie stood up and went after her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, angst is back..


	19. Finding Malivore Part 2

After hating herself for all that had gone down with Josie and losing much seamless tears over that, Hope finally composed herself and announced to her squad to leave the diner. “Let’s go.”

The squad gathered outside the diner to find Lizzie running back but without Josie.

“I couldn’t catch up with her. Her vamp speed and all..” Lizzie panted as she reported.

“Should I go find her?” MG asked the squad.

“Guys, we really need to get to the Malivore location before it could go any further anywhere.” Rafael suggested otherwise.

Hope was in a dilemma until Lizzie spoke. “You guys go ahead. Josie needs me. I’ll find my sister and catch up with you guys later. Don’t worry about us.”

Hope looked at the boys who all seemed to agree with Lizzie’s suggestion so Hope went with the majority. Hope also could not bring herself to face Josie after what she did. She knew Josie needed her cooldown and she needed hers too. Better to get over and done with this Malivore mission and then she could work on ways to seek forgiveness from Josie.

“Lizzie, you sure you can find her?” Hope asked holding Lizzie’s hand before joining the squad in the bus.

Lizzie nodded. “She’s not far. I know that. It’s a twin connection thing. I’ll find her.”

“I know she will need time to cooldown but please tell her I’m really really sorry..” Hope wanted to at least pass that message.

“I’m sure she knows. Just go and kick ass first.” Lizzie advised.

The squad, sans Lizzie and Josie, headed onto the bus and proceeded on the journey to find Malivore. They finally reached the location and found themselves in the middle of the woods. They stepped off the bus and started searching, going deeper into the woods.

“Malivore! Where are you? Come out and get me!” Raf shouted in the open wood.

“Dude, you sure that would work?” MG asked. “If he’s in Landon’s body, don’t you think he’ll respond if we acted like we think he’s Landon?”

“MG’s right!” Kaleb concurred and started shouting “LANDON!”

Jed followed suit and shouted for Landon as well but there was still no response for several minutes.

“Let’s split up.” Hope suggested and the boys all agreed, dispersing in different directions.

Hope searched on until she reached an open area with less trees, where in the middle of the open area was a small bubbling black mud pool.

“Guys!!” Hope called out. “I think I found something!”

The boys speed-gathered within seconds to where Hope’s call-out came from.

“Holy shit! This looks like that mud pool I saw Landon and that agent jumped into, except it’s slightly smaller.” MG noted. “And surprisingly not as heavily guarded as the previous one.”

“I don’t understand. That pit disappeared and re-appeared here? In the middle of nowhere?” Kaleb was asking the right questions.

“Somehow, it seems like Triad is not aware of this other pit.” Hope noted.

“So, do you think both Landon and Malivore are still in there?” Raf asked.

“I think this means Malivore is back in mud form.” Hope theorized. “And most likely because something is containing Malivore from turning into Landon. When Landon jumped, he was basically trying to stop Malivore from getting out into this world and it ended up dissipating the previous mud pit. Malivore must have re-created his new mud form here.”

“Should we go in?” Raf asked. “Landon could be in there!”

“No, you shouldn’t go in.” Hope disagreed. “Once you jump in, you can’t come back here unless Malivore lets you out. And memories of your existence will be all wiped out.”

“Then what do we do?” MG asked as the squad stared at the mud pool.

Hope thought for some time before she decided. “I’ll go. Malivore was created by the blood of three – the vampire, the witch and the werewolf. I have all three. I could be his weakness. He probably can’t kill me.”

“But you will be forgotten!” Rafael did not like the idea.

Hope closed her eyes as she recalled all the memories of her time with her family, her friends, and Josie. Her Josie…Josie who was now in pain because of her. Pain which Josie could get to forget soon if Hope jumped.

“C’mon guys. You ‘ll just forget a tribrid ever existed, that’s all.” Hope comforted her friends.

“You aren’t just a tribrid, you are Hope Mikaelson! A freakin hero who doesn’t deserve to be forgotten!” Raf held Hope’s arm. “Don’t do this, Hope! We’ll think of something else.”

“There’s no other way!” Hope stated. “I have been trying so many ways to find Landon. I gave up at one point and now that we have finally gotten to this point of actually finding and saving him, I’m just gonna give up again?”

“What about Josie?” MG reminding Hope of the one obvious thing that could change her mind.

“At this point, I think she would prefer to forget me anyway.” Hope sighed, tearing up again at the thought of losing Josie. “Listen, guys… I need to do this and I’m the only person who can do this because of my blood. I just know I can beat Malivore and if I find Landon, even better, right?”

“Then I’ll go with you, Hope.” Raf suggested. “He’s my brother. He’s all I have!”

“That’s not true, Raf! You finally found a whole new life here in Salvatore’s.” Hope insisted. “A place to fit in and now an Alpha to wolves who depend on you. You can’t just lose all that for this!”

“Then I can’t let you do this too!” Raf unwittingly gripped Hope’s arm tighter and in response Hope casted a “PATERE” which threw Raf off to a tree several feet away. He landed hard and lost consciousness.

“Go check on him, guys.” Hope told the rest. “I’m doing this.”

As Hope turned to face the pit, ready to dive into it, a figure suddenly appeared next to her and held her by both arms.

Hope was surprised to see Josie having appeared in front of her via vamp-speed. As if Josie was not upset enough with Hope earlier, now Hope was doing something that made her even more upset. Josie had no words for her girlfriend as she stared fiercely at Hope.

“Josie, please! I’m sorry about what I did to you and I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” Hope apologized with sincere but teary eyes. “But I really need to do this.”

Knowing Hope-the-selfless well enough, Josie decided not to convince Hope not to jump anymore.

“You jump, I jump!”

Those were the last words the squad heard from Josie before she jumped into the mud along with Hope.

\-----

Hope woke up in an open field, on a bright and hot day. Josie was next to her, waking up as well. They immediately remembered they had jumped into the mud pool.

“This sure doesn’t look like hell.” Josie noted as both Hope and her stood up.

The field was so open they could not even find a path anywhere.

“Why did you jump, Josie?” Hope asked as she started to walk, not really knowing where she was headed. She was mad that Josie had dragged herself into this when she would never want Josie in any danger, especially one in another dimension that was possibly hell.

“I should ask you the same question! You were gonna jump without me! And have me forget you!” Josie rebuked, walking briskly behind Hope.

“Well, at least it would make you forget being mad at me.” Hope added as she walked on.

“That’s not fair!” Josie grabbed Hope’s arm and made the shorter girl look at her. “You don’t get to choose to be selfless again or make me forget all of you! That was not an option! I refused to forget everything we’ve been through! The love I have developed for you! I refused to forget all that even if I know I’ll fall in love with you all over again when you come back to me as a stranger!”

“Jo..” Hope reached out to wipe an angry tear on Josie’s face.

“Put yourself in my shoes, Hope. You won’t want to forget the person you love.”

Hope shook her head lightly. “But what I did…keeping that Penelope secret was wrong and unforgivable, Jo.”

“I know but I forgive you. And you know I would forgive you eventually so please never do something stupid like jump into hell and erase your existence in my life!” Josie cupped Hope’s face.

Hope nodded as she muttered to Josie. “I love you, Josie Saltzman..”

“I love you too.” Josie returned those words.

They kissed fervently not wanting to let go of each other, even if it meant they were going to be stuck in some dangerous hell dimension for an unknown period of time.

“Hope?” A third voice broke the kiss between the two girls. They turned to see an older woman looking curiously at them.

“Seylah?” Hope responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos n comments! It gets me writing :)


	20. Not the reunion you are looking for

“Hope! It really is you!” Seylah was as surprised as the two girls staring back at her in surprise.

“Yeah..I…erm…where’s Landon?” Hope asked awkwardly as she released Josie from her arms.

Seylah sighed and shook her head. “I jumped in here again so that Landon didn’t have to jump in here but still he jumped and now even you and I’m guessing your girlfriend jumped in too.”

“We came here to save Landon.” Hope told Seylah as she followed the older woman who was walking to somewhere.

“Well, it’s unlikely you can save him…” Seylah told Hope. “We managed to contain Malivore but now I’m not sure. The more beings jumping in here, the more power we are giving Malivore.”

“Look. I’m a tribrid. I have all three blood that created him. I can destroy him.” Hope added.

Seylah stopped in her tracks and faced Hope. “I think it might be worse. Wait, is she human or supernatural?” Seylah pointed at Josie.

Josie felt a little offended the question was directed at Hope when she was just standing right in front Seylah.

“Oh, sorry.” Hope realized no formal introductions were made yet. “Josie, meet Seylah, erm..Landon’s mom. This is Josie. She’s a hybrid.”

“Vampire-werewolf?” Seylah checked.

Both girls shook their heads.

“Witch-vampire.” Hope informed.

“How is that possible? No witch can keep their powers once they turned.” Seylah stated.

“I’m a siphon witch.” Josie reported.

“A rare heretic..” Seylah noted and then shook her head. “Look, if humans jump in here, Malivore gets the strength to procreate but with supernatural beings jumping in, he’ll just get even more powerful and can very soon takeover Landon’s body and get out of here.”

 “I had no idea. I just wanted to find Landon.” Hope repeated.

“Why bother, Hope? You obviously moved on!” Seylah slightly eyeing at Josie.

Hope could not answer. She felt like it was a shot at her vicious cheating heart.

“I think Landon can make his own choice if he wants to be here or out of here.” Josie tried to say this as politely as possible.

“And what do you think his choice will be now?” Seylah raising an eyebrow at Josie.

“Look, this is all on me, ok? He’ll get to make his choice when I talk to him.” Hope then pleaded to Seylah. “So please take me to him now.”

“You know what, Hope? If Landon could get out of here, he would have gotten out of here already! Everything here is being controlled by Malivore. He calls the shots on who gets out of here.”

“Unless I destroy him.” Hope bravely highlighted again.

Seylah stood still and gave that a thought even though she felt that Hope was keeping her hopes somewhat too high for this.

“Fine. I’ll bring you to Landon and we’ll talk about this.” Seylah finally relented and led the girls to a house coming into view from afar. A normal looking house like one you would see in one’s own normal boring world.

“You said this was hell. But it looks…normal.” Hope brought up her observations to Seylah.

“No, this isn’t hell. It’s basically his version of prison. Hell was just darkness but that’s been destroyed by the Bennett witches.” Seylah informed.

“Aunt Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett?” Josie asked.

“Yes, Bonnie Bennett destroyed hell with the help of her ancestor Bennett witches.” Seylah then stopped to asked Josie. “Wait, are you telling me you are a Bennett witch?”

“No, my mom’s close with Bonnie Bennett and she visits us once in a while. I’m from the Gemini coven, the only coven with siphon witches?” Josie informed.

“Right. If only Bonnie Bennett was the one who jumped in here…” Seylah shook her head.

“Care to explain more, Seylah?” Hope asked curiously.

“Sure. After you are done explaining to my son first..” Seylah looked ahead and motioned to that familiar figure of her son standing at the front porch.

“Landon…” Hope muttered as she recognized the boy she had been searching and saving tirelessly every now and then for the past year. Her first love.

“Hope!” Landon exclaimed once he spotted Hope and instantly ran towards Hope.

Hope found herself not running to him but just taking in the reality of real Landon running to her.

The hug landed hard on Hope. She hugged Landon back instinctively. But what she did not prepare for was Landon releasing his hug slightly to look at her and kissing her within seconds. Hope had no time to react and took in the kiss, only to gently break the kiss because she was in love with someone else now and could not imagine the looks on Josie and Seylah’s faces now.

Landon then realized that Josie was around too and greeted her. “Oh..Hi Josie.. didn’t think you’ll jump in here as well.”

“Hi Landon..” Josie greeted softly with a smile. Their greetings had not been that forthcoming ever since Landon found out that Josie had voted him out of Salvatore school before. And now, she could bet her ass he would be even less than forthcoming if he found out about the latest development between Hope and her. So, Josie decided to be gracious and not get offended by his kiss on Hope or his “you really don’t need to be here” greeting.

“Can, erm.. we talk in private?” Hope suggested to Landon who nodded quickly. He put his arm around Hope’s shoulder, squeezing her arm lightly as he led her to the house. Hope turned back and shot a concern look at Josie who nodded knowingly that she was ok.

Josie and Seylah then exchanged looks as they walked to the house, behind Landon and Hope.

“I’ll make you some tea, Josie. You need that.” Seylah suggested and Josie nodded in thanks.

\-----

Landon’s room looked nice. It had everything an 18-year-old boy would want. Even a guitar there too.

“This room looks nice…even in a prison world as your mother puts it.” Hope commented.

“Not without you here, Hope.” Landon highlighted. “When I jumped, I thought I would be in a dimension of darkness but it was just this normal world. There’s day and night, except it’s the same day and night everyday. It’s basically worse than boring, not to mention nice.”

“What happened, Landon. Tell me from the beginning.” Hope probed.

Landon sat down on his bed as he related the story from the beginning. “When I was kidnapped by triad, Ryan Clarke told me this whole story about us being Malivore’s sons, except that I was made to be Malivore’s host body. Clarke managed to find the last artifact that could finally raise Malivore to get into our world and use my body but I dragged Clarke into the pit before Malivore could do that. With the last artifact in our hands, it somehow sealed the pit which was actually meant to be sealed once Malivore got out...”

“There’s a new pit now which was how Josie and I got in here.” Hope revealed.

“I know. Malivore created that. He plans to do it all over again. He lost a lot of power after consuming me back in here. He had sent Clarke back out into the world to build a new secured triad building around the new pit again, recruiting beings to be thrown into the pit to build his power.”

“There weren’t any triad guards or building around the new pit though.” Hope added.

“Ok, that I don’t know. Maybe Clarke is on our side now. He intended to betray Malivore anyway. Hopefully he’s out there finding a way to get us out or something.” Landon guessed.

“You sure about that?”

Landon shrugged but added. “I have only known this new brother for a day. When we jumped, we were separated. Anyway, I’m not putting my hopes on Clarke saving us. I know everyone would forget me once I jumped in here. Everyone but you. So, for the last few months I have been praying that you’ll find me someday. I’m just glad you never gave up.”

“I..I…” Hope was not sure she deserved that credit and confessed. “To be honest, I did give up at one point thinking that you were already Malivore and gone for good.. but it was Raf who convinced me that you still could be found and saved. Even Josie convinced me to keep the search on for you.”

“How did they remember me as well?” Landon asked.

“Everyone remembered you. I’m guessing if you managed to make Malivore lose his powers back here, you probably have the power to not be erased from others memories as well? There must be a reason you were created so he could blend into our world when he gets to use your body.” Hope guessed.

Landon held Hope’s hands as he professed. “Regardless, you are still a sight for sore eyes. I miss you so much.”

“Landon..look..” Hope looked awfully guilty as she squeezed Landon’s hand lightly but more for comfort’s sake.

Landon noticed that look and started to guessed. “Why do I have the feeling you don’t feel the same way anymore?”

Hope was still quiet. She finally sat next to Landon at the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry..” She apologized softly.

Landon buried his head in his hands in response.

“I know this is not fair to you but I…” Hope continued explaining. “I was missing you and was upset about your disappearance, and when I found out more about Malivore that he’s you and you are no longer….I…I grieved and she was there for me. I..I.. needed her.”

“She?” Landon looked up in surprise. He tried to connect the dots and it did not take long for him to guess. “Josie?”

Hope nodded lightly.

“Nice way to break up with me.” Landon stood up and laughed at the irony of it all. “Bring your new girlfriend down here as proof.”

“She jumped in with me. I didn’t have a choice.” Hope then felt the need to defend Josie. “It’s what one would do when you love someone and refused to forget that someone! I would do the same and jumped along and so would you!”

“Apparently I did jump and got this in return.” Landon reminded and his voice was close to breaking.

Hope felt bad and awful again. She sat down again and asked Landon. “I don’t know what to say to make you feel any better, Landon. But I know there are people out there who care about you. Raf for one. And I still do too. This is why we’re here. To get our friend back out there.”

“Damn that F-word sting like hell.” Landon admitted as he held in his break-up emotions.

“I’m sorry! Can we deal with this later? After we figure out a way to get out of here?” Hope burying her head in her hands this time.

\-----

Josie accepted the tea served to her by Seylah in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry. I wished I had blood bags instead of tea bags.” Seylah remembered Josie’s current form.

“It’s fine. I had one a couple of hours ago. No urge now.” Josie revealed as she drank the nice jasmine tea.

“Can I be frank with you, Josie?” Seylah asked as she settled next to Josie at the dining table.

“I think you have not been shy with words so far since we met.” Josie noted.

“I’m actually a horrible mother. I jumped in here so that Landon could forget he had a mother like me. So why did you jump? Because you didn’t want to forget Hope?”

Josie was surprised at Seylah’s honesty in admitting she was a bad mother and felt the need to be frank with her as well. “Yeah. Is that selfish of me?”

 “I’m the one who did the selfish thing.” Seylah shook her head. “Did it ever occur to you she may choose my son over you in the end?”

“Of course, I did. I also want to hear it from her if she decides so.  And I will do anything to let her be happy. If she chooses Landon, I’ll let go.” Josie told Seylah reassuringly.

Seylah sat back as she sipped her cup of tea, smiling slightly at Josie. “Despite what you just said, somehow I feel like you still have that confidence that you’ll win. And I gotta admit, the feminist in me like that about you. I’m just disappointed that it’s my son’s heart that’s gonna be broken now.”

“Hope and I….” Josie was starting to like Seylah too but she had to add. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. We have been through lots to get this far. It’s not something that just happened because Hope just lost your son. It happened when we needed each other the most and it just grew into something deeper.”

“I’m not doubting that, especially from the kiss I witnessed earlier.” Seylah raised her cup for another sip of tea.

“In any case, I never intended for Landon to get hurt. I’m just sorry we both fell for the same girl.” Josie admitted. “Despite all this, we sincerely wanted to find and save Landon. It wasn’t easy but we didn’t give up, Seylah. We all care about him. His foster brother Rafael is out there waiting for him. Our school is brilliant for him. We have to find a way to get out of here. To get you out as well.”

“I’m afraid that’s gonna be tough, Josie.” Seylah set her tea down.  

“How so?” Hope asked, appearing at the kitchen doorway with Landon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love BONNIE BENNETT so a mention is a MUST!


	21. Plan A or B

“Sit down.” Seylah motioned for Hope and Landon to join Josie and her at the small dining table.

Hope intuitively took the seat next to Josie while Landon sat next to his mother.

Josie can feel Hope’s hand reaching under the table to hold hers. Josie squeezed Hope’s hand back in response, feeling internally safe with that touch. Josie also guessed that Hope likely had that talk with Landon already, seeing how miserably quiet Landon looked now. Gosh, Josie felt bad now. Hope was quiet too though she exchanged a quick tender look with Josie. Seylah obviously sensed the awkward love triangle silence and wasted no time in getting the three to focus on the real prison world situation now.

“Like I said before there’s no way out unless Malivore lets us out.” Seylah brought up again. “And before you think you can destroy him, Hope, you can’t really do so when he’s not in human form.”

“So what form is he now?” Hope asked.

“He’s that mud you jump into.” Seylah answered.

“Then I can easily destroy that, can’t I?” Hope guessed.

Seylah shook her head. “Unless you plan to be stuck here because you would seal the pits permanently. Basically, you have two options. Plan A - Get out of here by another way without destroying Malivore or Plan B - let Malivore turn into Landon and let him out of this world, releasing the rest of us along with him and then think of a way to destroy him out there, as Landon.”

Josie and Hope did not like this. Their options were more than limited. Of course, they wouldn’t want Landon to turn into Malivore since he was still very much alive as Landon himself.

“Obviously we are not going to opt for Plan B because that would mean killing my son. Once Malivore takes over his body, Landon will be as good as dead.” Seylad added.

“Can we transfer Landon’s soul into another body before Malivore takes over?” Josie suggested. “I mean, I’m a siphon witch. I have transferred spirits or souls before from one to another body but only when they are in some vulnerable transition stage.” She looked at Hope and Hope knew what she was talking about. That time when Josie and Lizzie siphoned the hollow out of Hope to her father Klaus during her first wolf transition.

Landon was surprised at Josie’s life-saving suggestion he actually looked up from his dejected expression to focus on the conversation now.

Seylah gave that a thought. “So you are saying when Malivore is in transition to turn into Landon, you can do the siphon spell to get Landon’s soul out? But there’s no one else here in this world from what I know. Unless, you are thinking of transferring his soul to me? Or Hope’s?”

“Are you sure there’s no one else here? How big is this world?” Hope asked.  

“It’s the same world as what we have out there except there’s no one but us.” Seylah informed.

“Then we might not have travelled far enough to find others? If this is a prison like you say where beings were either thrown or jumped into before, then there’s a possibility they are here somewhere?” Hope guessed.

“They were all gone when Landon jumped in here with the last artifact which made Malivore weak again. I didn’t disappear apparently probably because I guessed he wanted to save me as a surrogate mother again..” Seylah answered.

“Ok, let’s then look at Plan A.” Hope suggested, guessing it could be connected to something Seylah said before. “You mentioned if only Bonnie Bennett jumped earlier…”

“Right! I read that Bonnie Bennett was once trapped in this other dimension prison world where everyday repeats itself just like this world now. And the only way to get out of here is her blood together with a relic called the ascendant.” Seylah highlighted.

“Wait a minute that sounds oddly familiar. The ascendant…” Josie then thought hard. “I think it was what I found in my dad’s office. I was somehow drawn to it. And I know this is weird that I kind of remember now, I think Lizzie and I created the ascendant with Aunt Bonnie when we were kids?”

“Now this is getting somewhere.” Landon finally spoke.

“But how can we get hold of Bonnie Bennett and that ascendant if it’s in the other world?” Hope asked the relevant question.

“Lizzie…” Josie thought of her sister immediately.

“But everyone has forgotten about us.” Hope reminded.

“Not when all our stuff still remains in our world.” Josie noted. “Lizzie will find it strange that there are all these twin sister belongings, my bed, my photos, my journal, everything is right in front of her and my family. They will definitely start searching for clues. And Lizzie knows about the ascendant since she found it familiar as well.”

“But even if that is the case, it would take god knows how long for them to find the right clues to getting us out of here.” Landon then looked at his mother and asked. “Is there a way we can send like a signal to the other world? There must be something you read during your triad industries days, mom.”

“If I knew, son, wouldn’t I have done something long ago already?” Seylah sighed in resignation.

“Wait.. what Landon said could work. I mean if this world is the exact replica of our world, then there must be a mystic falls and a Salvatore school which we can go to and perhaps find something to connect with Lizzie in the other world? Josie and I could work on some spell to signal to Lizzie or something.” Hope suggested.

“Well, we are now in Kansas so…it’ll be a long ride to Mystic Falls but we have a car so that’s a plus.” Landon finally crooked a small positive smile.

“I think we should take that road trip then.” Seylah was also grateful of some positivity now after several months. “It’s getting late so I say we hit the road tomorrow morning. We have a guestroom, Hope. You and Josie can take that room.” 

At that, Landon could not hide his dejected mood again as he stood up and left the kitchen.

“I’m guessing the talk didn’t go well?” Josie asked Hope.

“Nope, particularly the part about you and me.” Hope replied and then she turned to Seylah. “Sorry, Seylah. You must hate me. I mean I did point a gun at you when we first met and now this.”

“I think we are even, Hope. You hated me for avoiding mommy duties and jumping back here so..” Seylah shrugged.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Josie suggested.

“What, no!” Both Seylah and Hope obviously thought that was a bad idea. 

But Josie saw no wrong in her suggestion. “I’m part of this. And I’m his friend too. Don’t worry, I won’t anger him.”

“Jo, you sure?” Hope held Josie’s hand as the taller brunette stood up.

“I really don’t like the angry side of Landon, Josie.” Seylah giving Josie a warning tip.

“Right...” Josie was a little worried now but she was confident she had the niceness to calm most people down so she insisted. “I’ll take that risk.”

With that, Josie walked out of the kitchen and into the front yard where Landon was.

“She could easily kill my son, right?” Seylah asked Hope, as she went back to tea sipping.

Hope peered through the kitchen windows, where she could see Josie walking towards Landon sitting at a bench.

“I don’t doubt it. But on the bright side, he can’t die anyway.” Hope assured Seylah.

“Best to keep watch on them then.” Seylah suggested.

“Yup.” Hope agreed as she and Seylah shifted their chairs and sat facing the window now.

They watched on as Josie sat down next to Landon now. A foot apart.

“Why couldn’t you hear them?” Seylah asked Hope.

“I haven’t turned and triggered my vampire form and abilities yet, I just have the blood in me.”

“Ever thought of turning, like your girlfriend?”

Hope shook her head. “Josie didn’t choose to turn, Seylah. If by accident or by force, someone kills me and I turn, then so be it. But death is not something I plan to play with. Neither does Josie.”

“So how did she turn?”

“She was shot and my blood turned her.” She looked at Seylah and reported. “Triad shot her.”

“The company who betrayed me? Why am I not surprised?”

“So how is the mother-son bonding going so far?” Hope had to ask Seylah.

“Wasn’t easy. Told you I’m really bad at this.” Seylah admitted.

“He jumped without telling me. He jumped because he wanted to save everyone. And I’m pretty sure he jumped because he wanted to see his mom as well.” Hope added.

“He’s a good kid and I like to believe that I tried my best being a mom these few months.” Seylah went on. “He’s just…unlucky that he had an absentee mom for years, then got stuck in this world for months without any other eligible girls while pining after his girlfriend who finally appeared but only to dump…”

“I get it.” Hope sighed out loud. “I know he’s hurt and may never forgive me. And I guess I should live with that.”

Seylah only knew Hope for a short period of time but she liked the girl’s gutsy attitude and felt that Hope was the selfless type who would do the right thing without any intent to hurt anyone. After all, the girl did not need to jump into this hell pit hole when she was happy with a cute girlfriend out there. She deserved some slack.

“I don’t think you really need forgiveness when you did nothing wrong, Hope. You had no idea if he was ever gonna come back. To be honest, I would have done worse. I wouldn’t even try this hard to find a missing, possibly dead love when a new love has already taken up my heart.” Seylah told the younger girl. “I get that Landon is hurt by all this but.. If anything, he should be thanking you and Josie for risking everything to come down here to save us.”

Hope stared at Seylah in surprise, totally unsure if Seylah was sincere or drunk but her words actually made sense and it certainly made Hope feel a lot better. “What kind of tea are you drinking, Seylah? Can I have some?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie/Landon talk and another fruitful road trip next!


	22. A Quiet Road Trip

From the corner of his eye, Landon could sense Josie walking over to sit next to him. He sighed in frustration.

“Came to rub salt on my wound?” He commented and immediately hated himself for being such a jealous jackass.

“You know, sometimes salt is used in spells to cure certain ailments.” Josie said as a matter of fact.

Landon could not help but let out a light chuckle. “I can’t beat you in anything, can I?”

“You beat me in the death game though.” Josie added. “I died and became a vampire. You can die multiple times without the need of vampire blood.”

Landon looked at Josie in concern now. “You died? How?”

“Shot by triad. And by some twisted luck, I happened to have Hope’s blood in me and that brought me back to life. As a siphoner I managed to keep my witch powers as a vampire.”

“How did Hope’s blood…”

“Oh God, please, you don’t wanna know. It’s just… embarrassing.” Josie shook her head.

Landon nodded because he was certain he did not want to know to feel any worse. He stayed quiet for a while until he had to ask. “Did you…did you like Hope before she dated me?”  

“Well, I had a crush on her like 3 years ago but I never really acted on it…”

“Until I came into the school? That’s why you voted me out of the school that time?”

“What? No…Landon. That was never the reason I voted you out. Hope voted you out too. We had to consider everyone’s safety including yours.” Josie continued. “Hope and I… only happened after I was turned and needed her help in controlling my new powers. We just… grew closer.”

“She said… she needed you.” Landon brought up.

“We.. needed each other..” Josie corrected. “I was actually sire bonded to Hope at first but even after she broke the bond, we still felt... the need for each other?”

“If only I was around.. when she needed someone.” Landon felt regret as he rubbed his welled-up eyes with his palms.

If only…. Josie thought about that. If only Landon did not sacrifice himself to save the world and jumped. If only he was still boyfriend to Hope Mikaelson and was never kidnapped or actually be saved by Hope again as always. If all this jumping into mud pit did not happen, Hope would still be happily dating Landon, her first love.

Josie looked at sad and teary Landon. She decided to put herself in Landon’s shoes. If Hope and her were in love and she was the one who jumped and Hope moved on to date someone else and then came down here to tell her she was in love with someone else, what would Josie do? How would Josie feel?

Josie felt the rising emotional pain in her heart at that thought. It was horrendously painful that her eyes starting tearing up. The thought of losing Hope when she had been waiting for her all this while?

“You don’t deserve this Landon.” Josie finally spoke, her face wet with tears by now. “You did no wrong. In fact, you were trying to save the world. I…I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be with Hope.”

Landon was astonished at Josie’s sudden change of tone yet he remembered. “But Hope… she chose you..”

“Well, she shouldn’t!” Josie stood up. “She shouldn’t!”

Josie shook her head as she headed back into the house. At the living room, a surprised-looking Hope was already walking toward her with her arms held out.

“What’s wrong, Jo? What happened?” Hope asked in concern but Josie shook her head and looked over Hope to ask Seylah something.

“Seylah, can I sleep on the couch tonight? Hope will take the guestroom.” Josie requested.

Landon had walked in as well and Hope turned to ask him. “What did you say to her?”

Landon felt his mouth open but no words came out because he was as astounded as everyone else.

“He didn’t do anything wrong. He did no wrong, Hope!” Josie told Hope as she pulled Hope to the guest room. “I need to talk to you.”

Josie shut the room door as she started crying to Hope. “He doesn’t deserve this, Hope. He loves you as do I. And if I was down here alone, and waiting for you.. and you finally appear but tell me you don’t love me anymore, I won’t be able to handle it. This is wrong. We can’t be together.”

“What are you talking about?” Hope loved and hated this selfless and kind side of Josie. “For God’s sake, stop putting others first!”

“I wasn’t! I was putting myself in his shoes!” Josie rebuked. “Hope, it hurts so much. It isn’t fair to him!”

“Well, it hurts me too if you don’t want to be with me!” Hope countered, tearing up as well.

Josie stayed quiet, wiping her own tears. Hope softened as she looked at her poor, sad and pouty girlfriend and could not help but hold her close. “Oh Jo..” She was about kiss those pouty lips before Josie stopped her.

“Don’t kiss me. I’ll give in.” Josie admitted.

“Then just give in! I want my girlfriend. I already told him I chose you.” Hope pulled Josie closer around the waist.

“Hope….we can’t. He needs you now.” Josie insisted.

“I NEED YOU NOW!” Hope raised her voice.

“Shhhh!” Josie shushed the tribrid. “They can hear you!”

Josie then moved Hope to sit on the edge of the bed as she stood and explained. “I’m saying we should…you know, take a break and you can sort your feelings about Landon…and me. It’s only fair to everyone.”

“My feelings are already sorted! Why are you making this more complicated?”

“Because I will keep hating myself for this!” Josie heaved a heavy sigh and continued. “We should stay focus on the mission and once we get out of here, you can decide, ok? Now, you aren’t even giving yourself time to consider his feelings.”

“You’re serious? You want me to take some time to think about who I should love?” Hope double-checked. “And if I ended up choosing him, you will be ok with that?”

Josie sniffled as she folded her arms and nodded.

“This is ridiculous!” Hope turned away angrily as she took a pillow and stormed out of the room.

“I’m taking the couch.” Hope reported to Seylah and Landon as she dumped the pillow on the living room couch.

\-----

The next morning, everyone gathered for a quiet breakfast and an equally quiet road trip. Seylah took the wheel. Josie quickly took the front seat, making sure that Hope and Landon took the back seat together.

Although Hope was seated next to Landon, she spent the whole time looking out the window during the drive. She still was not in a mood to talk to Landon or anyone in fact. Last night, she had cried in her sleep in the couch. How could Josie make her choose when she had already chosen?

The silent treatment continued until Seylah suggested a brief stop at a hospital on the way.

“We could get some blood bags for you, Josie.” Seylah said. “It’s just a mile away.”

Josie thanked Seylah, appreciating the concern about her real hunger. Upon reaching the abandoned hospital, Josie suggested to have Seylah accompany her while Hope and Landon wait in the car. It was another obvious move from Josie to push Hope to at least talk to Landon.

Landon knew that too. Hope and Josie obviously had a fight because of him, and he did not know how to feel about that. The two remained quiet for some time after Josie and Seylah proceeded into the hospital.

 “I checked on you last night. I know you were crying.” Landon broke the ice.

 Hope did not respond as she continued facing the window.

“I don’t want to see you sad, Hope.” Landon then advised. “If you love her, just tell her.”

Hope finally turned to face Landon, her eyes still tired from last night’s weeping. “I did.. but she said I need to consider your feelings. And I was crying because I was mad more than sad. I was mad at her for not giving me a choice. And I was mad that she was kinda right that I didn’t consider your feelings enough.”

“Fuck my feelings!” Landon threw that out. “Yes, I loved you and I did wish for you to rescue me again but as time went by, it sucked! It sucked to always expect you to save me. That was why I jumped in the first place. Because for once in my life, I get to be the hero!”

“Landon…”

“And I get it. I thought long and hard last night. None of us is at fault here. Not you, not Josie, not me. But we are all suffering from this. It should end with at least 2 persons happy.” Landon added. “Look, I’m gonna be fine. You are obviously in love with her and it would not be right to force you into changing your heart. I wouldn’t feel good about it as well.”

Hope sighed. “Tell me about it. She can be quite stubborn when she’s putting everyone’s feelings first.”

“Maybe we need to nudge that stubborn heart of Josie’s a little..” Landon hinted as he held his hand out. “I have been wanting to do this after I got kidnapped and got into all this heroic mess. I’m sorry I bailed on you at the Miss Mystic Falls dance. Can I make it up to you now?”

“A dance? Now?”

“Yeah, let Josie see how well we are getting along now.” Landon winked.

Hope was grateful at Landon’s generosity so she took his hand and let him lead them out of the car.

They clasped hands and did that same dance like they first had more than three years ago in the town hall. It was quite surreal though there was no music this time.

“Thank you, Landon.” Hope drew a smile at Landon.

“I miss that smile..” Landon sighed. “Maybe you should try that on Josie.”

“Not when she’s not talking to me now.”

“Hold on.. she’s looking now.” Landon warned as he was facing the hospital entrance where Josie and Seylah had just exited from.

“Ok, tell me how she’s reacting.” Hope asked as she kept her back facing Josie.

“She’s err… she looks surprised but sad. Like she’s gonna cry anytime soon.” Landon snickered.

Hope lightly hit Landon for that. _Poor baby_ , Hope thought to herself wishing she could comfort her baby Jo with hugs and kisses now.


	23. Where it all started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, a warning first. This is a special chapter. One where I went from mild sexual content in my previous chapters to a full-blown one now....due to popular demand!!

The quiet road trip continued with Josie gazing out the window in a sad daze.

Upon seeing Hope and Landon dancing earlier, Josie felt a sudden swelling in her heart and wanted to cry in regret… or maybe cry out “She’s mine!!”. She took a sip of one of the blood bags when she was taking some from the lab in the hospital so her energy level was kind of high. And her emotions might have gotten the better of her because she had unwittingly cast a spell to open the car door which abruptly swung opened and nearly hit Landon and Hope while they were dancing. It did stop the couple dance though and Hope and Landon hastily got back into the car.

Josie had expected Hope and Landon to talk and make up like friends in the car but she had no idea they had made up to actually dance about it like this. Landon seemed happy. He was kind of smirking at her. As for Hope? She couldn’t tell. Well, at least until now, when Josie turned to look at the rearview mirror where she caught Hope looking at her. Hope’s expression was solemn yet caring. Josie did not look away. She wished she could look into Hope’s ocean eyes for as long as possible, even if it was just a mirror reflection. Everytime Hope stared at her like this, she would falter and throw herself at her. 

Their silent eye exchange was interrupted by Seylah when she announced they were almost there. Mystic Falls Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted was just ahead. They were finally here! The school was still intact but somehow looked newer. Perhaps because there were no one living there that made it looked new. When they finally parked at the foyer of the boarding school, the four only living beings in this world got out of the car.

“This is actually nice.” Seylah complimented about the school where her son was accepted into.

“Something is different..” Josie noted. She then sped through the doors and up toward where her room was located on the top floor.

“She seemed eager?” Landon looked at Hope who also noticed that too.

“Make yourselves at home. The kitchen’s the best.” Hope told Seylah and Landon. “I’ll go check on Josie.”

Hope found Josie as expected in the twin’s room. Josie was seated on her bed which looked more child-like than she remembered. The hybrid was holding onto a photo frame, looking at it quietly. Hope noted that there were several unpacked boxes lying around, as if someone had just moved in. When Hope shut the room door tight, Josie looked up at Hope but went back to looking at the photo. Hope walked to Josie and noted that she was looking at the twins’ photo when they were young, like 5 or 6. Hope sat next to Josie and asked “Missing Lizzie?”

Josie nodded but added. “Something’s not right, Hope. Everything here is… like when we just moved in here. Like when we were 5? These toys, blanket and photos are all of us as 5-year-olds. Most of these stuff were discarded when we got older..”

A thought descended on Hope and she guessed. “So this dimension is the same place but not the same time. We went back in time?”

Josie nodded. “This is definitely 2018 when we first moved here.. I haven’t even started writing journals. Everything here is not in our current world now, even my bed is the smaller version. I don’t know how we can contact Lizzie.”

“There will be something, Jo. The house still looks the same. We just need to find something that can connect us to the present world. Something we can use to connect us to Lizzie.” Hope was hopeful.

 “What if there isn’t? What if we are stuck here?” Josie asked.

“Then you’ll just be stuck with me here forever.” Hope shrugged.

“Yeah, with Landon as well.” Josie sighed.

“Yes, Landon whom you wanted me to consider giving him a chance..” Hope reminded.

“And you were considering it really well. So well you even bothered with a dance in the middle of nowhere with no music!” Josie reminded more.

Hope was holding it in. No, not her anger, it was her smile that she was holding in because jealous Josie was just too cute to resist. Hope pursed her lips as she tried to keep a straight face. But Hope wanted more of cute jealous Josie so she played on.

“He wanted to make up for leaving me alone at Miss Mystic Falls ball!” Hope fake-argued.

“Great! How romantic!!” Josie was flailing her arms. It was working.

“Until you nearly hit us with the car door!” Hope returned with another fake serve.

Josie did not counter this time. She was actually feeling bad about that. “It was unintentional. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what took over me.”

What? Jealous Josie had left the building already? Hope was disappointed.

“It’s jealousy, Josie! It’s normal to feel that way when you love someone! I would so slam that car door on Penelope’s face if it was me!” Hope exclaimed.

“You would?” Josie had to check again. Jealous Hope was kind of hot now.

“I would not only slam the door, I would cast a fuckin Patere on her and kiss you so hard right in front of her!” Hope knew she was exaggerating with cringe but she did not care, leaning closer to Josie now.

It worked again because Josie was staring at Hope’s kissable lips, taking in that hot, minty wolf breath she wanted to taste that so bad now.

“Fuck me..” Josie requested in between ragged breath as she finally gave in. Hope’s mouth covered Josies’s in an instant, their tongues hungry for each other.

Josie was already on her back on her childhood bed while Hope straddled her, still kissing her without a break. Hope’s hands already removing Josie’s knit-top off her, leaving her bra exposed. But not for long as Hope trailed her fervent kisses down to Josie’s neck and pulled down Josie’s bra to..

“Oh god..” Josie moaned, yearning for more of those wet kisses all over her breasts.

Josie remembered their first time. Josie led because she knew Hope had never been with a girl that time. She initiated the whole foreplay by trailing her fingers under Hope’s PJs, stroking Hope’s stomach then leading up to under her bra, caressing the tribrid’s nipples till they were erect. That got Hope all flushing hot and wanting more and Josie was more than pleased to be on top, kissing Hope everywhere, slow and passionate, not rushing for their first time. Josie was happy doing everything for Hope, on Hope. Now that she knew she was Hope’s first, she felt quite gratified that she was the one who gave Hope Mikaelson her first-ever oral orgasm. By now, Hope had enough experience to return favors which Josie always welcomed it, and especially now with this make-up sex.   

Hope was quite the aggressive top, Josie noted. It likely had to do with her wolf side, Josie guessed. She loved how the tribrid worked her tongue. After Hope’s ecstatic tongue treatment on Josie’s perky nips, Josie was by now dying to pull those clothes off Hope but she did not get the chance because Hope was moving her kisses further down. Josie knew what was to come next when Hope swiftly pulled off the heretic’s pants and underwear. Josie had to make sure she did not come before Hope could start her wild wolf lick down there.

Josie arched back when her favorite tongue made contact, teasing and circling her clit the way she liked it.

“Ohh… Hoooope……” It was less than two minutes, or was it a minute? Josie was gone, totally happily gone in orgasm land.

Hope looked up with a satisfied grin and Josie pulled herself up as she kissed her girlfriend deeply, tasting a bit of herself as well. She hated that Hope was still fully clothed while she was butt naked so she removed Hope’s clothes off eagerly. Hope helped of course and Josie loved the warmth of Hope’s skin against her skin. They had totally forgotten they were in the prison world in 2018 on Josie’s cute little bed.

Josie knew how Hope liked it when she kissed her neck and fingered her at the same time. Hope liked it even better when Josie kissed her neck hard, almost biting while the fingering went on. Josie was a witch-vamp so she could to actually vamp-out when she had to bite but not actually bite and suck her lover’s blood out. It was actually quite easy for Josie to control from vamping out because Hope hardly had any scent of fresh human blood. She was a tribrid after all.

Josie heard Hope let out a sexy whimper, which meant she was close. Josie instinctively quickened her finger work and it did not take long before Hope grabbed Josie’s face to kiss her hard, letting out that sensual satisfying moan when she finally came.

\-----

Landon and Seylah were waiting in the kitchen when Hope and Josie finally came down to join them some 20 minutes later. Hope walked into the kitchen first, followed by Josie not too far behind. Seylah noted a certain after glow in the two girls though they did not look anywhere disheveled. She knew immediately what happened between the two girls without the need to check. She almost chuckled but kept it in. She just wished her son did not sense anything. And Landon did not sense anything out of the normal except perhaps a slight change of behavior between the two girls. Josie sure did not look as sad or pissed like before. In fact, it looked like she was hiding a smile. Maybe Hope managed to talk things out with Josie.

“So found anything interesting?” Hope asked the mother and son team.

“Not much. Just a few food items but loads of blood bags in the fridge.” Landon reported.

“That’s strange.” Hope turned to Josie as she opened the fridge to check. “Did your mother keep that much supplies when she was just the only vampire living in this house at that time?”

Josie shrugged. “I had no idea. I was only 5?”

“What do you mean?” Seylah asked.

Hope and Josie quickly explained on their suspicion that they were in the year 2018 when Josie and her family had just moved into the boarding school and just starting up the school.

“They are right.” Landon found a newspaper lying in the corner where it was dated February 17, 2018.

“Maybe Caroline likes to stock up?” Hope guessed again.

“The supplies in this loop world are always not in shortage since the day keeps rebooting itself everyday.” Seylah added.

“But my mom isn’t that blood hungry that she keeps mostly blood in the fridge.” Josie suggested. “I remember growing up where our fridge was full of food. Normal human food.”

“Jo?”

Everyone turned around to where a stranger’s voice called out to Josie. They were shocked to find a 5th person in this prison world.

Kai Parker stood in the kitchen doorway, staring at the 4 strangers and particularly the girl who had a strong resemblance to his twin sister in her teens, Josette "Jo" Parker. 


	24. That Uncle

“Do I know you?” Josie asked the strange man who just called her name in short.

“You’re really Jo!?” The man exclaimed but wondered aloud. “Wait a minute…how do you not know your own murderous twin brother?” And then stopped to guess again. “Ohhh no….you are the other Jo. Her daughter, Josie..”

“You’re….” Josie also starting to piece together that this could be that one uncle her parents had told her some interesting stories about.

“Your Uncle Kai!” Kai helped his niece, grinning proudly with arms opened.

“Wait, you killed my mom and tried to kill me as well.” Josie pointed out, remembering the story of how her bio-mom died.

“What?!” Kai chuckled, acting innocent as he looked at the other three strangers in the room. “Can you believe her?”

Hope, Seylah and Landon were not sure as they were still figuring out how Josie had a weird relatively young looking uncle down here.

“He stabbed my mom to death while I was still in her womb!” Josie exposed to the audience.

“First of all, I wasn’t trying to kill Jo, ok. Well, not really. She was of no merge threat to me anymore.” Kai continued to explain. “I was aiming for you and your sister in her womb which you apparently survived! Good for you!”

Josie had heard stories of Kai’s psychopathic nature. She just could not believe she would actually meet him in person and see the psycho for herself.

“And why were you trying to kill your nieces?” Hope had to ask. She had heard enough stories of crazed killers going after her dad and even her when she was just a baby of which her family always managed to get rid of. But as merciless as the Mikaelsons were, her family would never kill babies. Josie’s uncle sure was another kind. He should really meet the Mikaelsons.

“Hmm, a brave one..” Kai could feel Hope’s magic from a distance and was curious. “Must be a witch too. Which coven?”

“Because I’m a Gemini twin, Hope.” Josie helped answer Hope’s earlier question to Kai. “He would have to fight with me and Lizzie as leader of the coven and he wants to be leader for as long as possible.”

“My niece is right! But honestly, I did it to survive.” Kai stated but needed to ask the others. “Are you all Gemini coven as well?”

“They aren’t! Now tell us why are you in here?” Josie demanded from her uncle.

“Oh the nerve, Josie! YOU put me here!” Kai revealed. “Let me trigger your childhood memory. You and your sister were very naughty and helped that wretched Bonnie Bennett build this prison world with a brand-new ascendant. She then put me in here and make me listen to fuckin Spin Doctors for days!”

“I kinda liked Spin Doctors..” Seylah admitted softly.

“What are you people?” Kai asked again.

“Just human..” Seylah shrugged in response.

“We don’t need to tell him.” Hope reminded her friends.

“Why? I’m harmless!” Kai told them. “And besides, I know my niece’s a siphon witch. That dude’s probably a loser vampire? And you… you are an interesting one.” Kai walked toward Hope, still curious.

Hope let Kai come closer to her. She could sense Josie giving her warning looks but she shook her head slightly at Josie, silently telling her not to worry as she had this under control. Kai wasted no time and grabbed Hope’s arm to feel what kind of magic she had. Hope could feel him siphoning her magic.

“Oh my…you’re a strong one.” Kai noted, widening his eyes at Hope.

“Damn right I am.” Hope responded and mumbled a spell which threw Kai off a few feet away.

Kai did not fall too far and returned in his vamp-speed, grabbing Hope’s neck as he declared. “Don’t tempt me to kill again. I miss doing that so so much!”

Before Hope could counter-attack, she heard a loud snap. And there was Kai dropping to the ground with Josie standing watch after neck-snapping her uncle.

\------

After dosing Kai with loads of vervain which Josie found in her dad’s office, Josie and Hope left the unconscious undead heretic, vervain-chained and locked inside the Salvatore cell.

The two then gathered in the living room with Landon and Seylah to discuss on what to do with their new captive.

“He’s obviously a heretic, so we won’t be able to keep him long in there before the vervain wears off and he regains his witch powers to get out of there.” Hope forewarned the gang.

“He’s obviously crazy and dangerous so I say we just kill him, vampire style?” Landon suggested.

“No, not yet, he may know more about this world and about Malivore? We could try to get it out of him. It could be useful to help us get out of here.” Seylah countered.

“I hate to say this but I agree with Seylah.” Josie added. “My uncle is notorious and dangerous and we need to figure what to do with him quickly. Since we also don’t have much time to find something here that we can connect and contact Lizzie. He may be our only source to trying to find a way out here.”

“Yup, we have to question him as soon as he wakes up and before vervain wears out.” Hope looked at Josie who nodded.

“We’ll just continue to dry him out. No blood till we get answers.” Josie added.

Just then, Landon felt something in his body as he held his chest. A weakening feeling.

“Are you alright?” Seylah asked her son.

“I felt that earlier in the kitchen.” Landon admitted. “It’s like I’m losing energy. And it felt actually worse when the fight in the kitchen happened.”

“Oh no… I think it’s happening.” Seylah informed. “It’s Malivore. He’s getting more powerful now especially when 2 hybrids and a tribrid are in the same place together. I think the take-over is happening soon.”

Hope and Josie exchanged worried looks.

“Can’t we do something? Like what I suggested before?” Josie asked everyone.

“Wait, now that there’s another person in this world… it could work.” Seylah added.

The three looked at Landon who was unsure about the idea and shook his head. “In that psychopath’s body?”

“Won’t be a psychopath anymore when you take over, Landon.” Seylah advised.

Landon looked at Josie and Hope who nodded in agreement.   

\-----

Kai woke up in the locked cell feeling like shit. He was so hungry for blood and it sucked that he could not feel his vampire power to siphon any magic. Urgh..Vervain! He looked up to see his two young prison guards seated on a bench some feet away. His niece and that powerful witch of some sort. They were talking in soft tones and he hated how his vampire hearing was not working so well now due to his weak state. He noted that they seemed close...like a couple? His guess was confirmed when the two girls shared a brief tender kiss.

“Hey… don’t stop on my behalf.” Kai called out, grinning.

Hope and Josie stood up and walked over to where their captive was finally awake, and safely chained in the cell. Arms crossed, the two girls were ready to start interrogation, except Kai started questioning first.

“Now, my dear niece, did you snap my neck in some vamp speed way?” Kai asked Josie.

Josie did not answer but Kai knew it already. “Well, welcome to the family of heretics! I’m glad I’m not alone. So tell me, did you get banished here by our annoying Gemini coven for being a heretic?”

Josie shook her head. “We came down here through a mud pit.”

“A mud pit?!” Kai laughed out loud.

“Guess he’s not aware of Malivore.” Hope looked at Josie.

“Wait, you’re serious? You mean there’s another way out of here and it’s just a mud pit? And who’s Malivore? He sounds evil.” Kai asked.

“The mud pit is kind of one-way. We can get in but we can’t get out unless Malivore spit us out. And he has no intentions of doing that.” Hope let on.

“Hold on, you still haven’t formally introduced yourself, my niece’s girlfriend.” Kai raised a curious brow at Hope.

“Hope Mikaelson. Tribrid.” Hope found no harm revealing by now.

“Tribrid? What the fuck is that?” Kai wanted to laugh again but he stopped himself. “Mikaelson? That name sounds so…..original.”

“She’s the only tribrid of three blood – Witch-Werewolf-Vampire. Offspring of an original vampire-werewolf father and a crescent wolf alpha mother. Her grandmother was an original witch who created the world’s first vampires. So yeah, that’s what a fuckin tribrid is!” Josie did not know why she was proudly presenting her girlfriend with such details. Guessed she couldn’t help it especially when it was to an evil, doubtful relative of hers.

Hope frowned a little at Josie but did not mind at all. As for Kai, he believed every word. He knew Hope was something when he tried to siphon her. A tribrid was everything! “I’m a fan now!” He admitted with a wide smile, thinking of all the power he can siphon from a tribrid.

“Listen, I know you must have tried ways to get out of here. Anything useful you could share with us?” Hope probed her new fan.

“I know nothing helps until Bonnie Bennett decides to do something. She’s the creator of all things here. Wait, did she send you all down here… as fun kills for me?” Kai then paused to think. “But Bonnie isn’t that nice to me...”

“Dude! Bonnie did not send us here, ok. We came down willingly to save our friends and the only thing we know is Malivore, the mud pit. Now help us here if you wanna get out of this world. Aren’t 11 years down here enough for you?” Hope tried to get Josie’s mad uncle to focus.

“Ok…Ok!” Kai refocused because he really really wanted to get out of here. “Since Bonnie Bennett is not gonna hear us from here… and from what you have told me, I’m guessing the only way to get this Malivore to spit us out is to really really piss him off?”

Josie and Hope nodded at each other before they turned to Kai.

“We have a better idea.” Josie finally smiled at her uncle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 2 chapters gonna be a wild ride...  
> Just don't kill me.


	25. Get Out

“That’s a horrible idea!” Kai shook his head at what he had just heard.

Hope and Josie had told Kai that the only viable way to get out of the prison world was for Malivore to get out so everyone would be out at the same time. But Malivore had to turn into human form to do that and that Landon was created for that purpose. They told him the whole theory that in order for Malivore to transition into Landon was to have Hope, Josie and Kai together with their powers in full form. They agreed to let Kai off vervain but because they still could not trust Kai fully yet, they would put a sleeping spell and a boundary spell on him during the course of the Malivore to Landon transition. Of course, Hope and Josie had left out the part where Josie would secretly cast the siphon spell to transfer the Landon’s soul to Kai’s body at the same time.

“But you don’t need to do anything. Just wake up to the actual real world after that.” Josie said in response to Kai’s objection to their idea.

“Yeah right. I’ll probably wake up here again…alone!” Kai countered.

“You won’t. The prison world disappears!” Hope said though she was not too sure about that part.

“You do know it’s really hard for me to trust you both…especially after you snap my neck?” Kai looked at Josie. “I’m a sociopath. Not an idiot, Josie.”

“Look….Uncle… Kai.” Josie forced herself to be respectful to the uncle who tried to kill her twice in her early years as a child and a fetus. She put on her fakest, kindest understanding face. “It was impulse when I snap your neck because you attacked my girlfriend so..  I’m sorry about that. We all know you did really bad stuff and that’s why you were imprisoned here. And a part of me want to believe there’s some good in you since we do share the same blood after all. So I tried really hard to convince the rest that you should be freed after 11 years of imprisonment. And well, since everyone really wants to get out of here, they agreed to let you regain your power but would prefer to be safe getting out of here and not worry about you endangering their lives. Thus, the sleeping spell and boundary spell are a must. Besides, a sleeping spell is better than me snapping your neck again right?”

“Oh Josie. You can’t snap my neck cause’ you need me alive during the transition. Don’t think I don’t know that.” Kai then kept quiet as he thought long and hard after that. “I’ll do it on the condition that I’m not in this cell when the Malivore transition happens.”

“Yes, of course. We need an open space area with three of us close together. But we have to cast the sleeping spell on you first.” Josie advised.

“Then how would I know that you placed me there?” Kai asked.

“Fine, we’ll place you there but chained first. Then cast the sleeping and boundary spell after.” Hope assured.

“Fine.” Kai finally agreed after some thought.

The gang of four then did not waste time in moving forward with the plan as they moved Kai who was seated on the chained chair to an open area near the woods. When Kai was satisfied he was out in the open and no longer inside a locked cell, he nodded to let them cast the sleeping and boundary spells. He fell asleep quickly when Hope and Josie casted the sleeping spell. After which they placed the boundary spell around Kai while he regained his powers.

As time passed, Landon was getting weaker the more Kai regained his power. When Landon weakly dropped on his knees, Josie took the que to start chanting her spell and siphon Landon’s soul into Kai’s sleeping body.  Hope and Seylah stood watch as Landon went into transition. He looked like he was in pain. Hope held Seylah’s hand instinctively for comfort, as if silently telling the worried mother that a werewolf transition was even worse because 300 bones were broken. At least she did not hear any bones breaking in Landon now. Josie was still chanting and Hope checked on sleeping Kai for awhile before turning her attention back to Landon.

Several minutes later, a sudden bright bolt radiated out of Landon and hurled everyone surrounding him in all directions.  

\-----

Hope woke up first, finding herself in the woods and a rather familiar one. No, not the one in prison world but the one in the real world where she remembered jumping into the mud pit but there was no mud pit this time. She looked around for Josie.

“Josie!!” Hope called out as she staggered around the woods.

 “Hope?”

Hope heard the familiar voice of Landon and she spotted his recognizable curly head figure moving toward her.

“Landon?” Hope took a few steps back, unsure if he was really Landon or Malivore.

“It’s me.” Landon assured.

“Prove it.” Hope demanded.

Landon thought for a bit and then gave the proof. “I composed a cheesy love song for you and sang it to you in your room on talent night.”

Hope took that as proof and ran to hug him. She then looked at him and asked. “Wait! The siphon didn’t work? You didn’t get into Kai’s body?”

Landon shook his head. “I’m afraid not..”

“But I think we are back in the real world. If you didn’t transform into Malivore, how did we get back out here?”  Hope looked around to be sure she was right about this world. Her world.

“We are really out, Hope. We are finally out here.“ Landon then suddenly broke down in tears. “Believe me, I know that.…” he declared. Hope looked a little confused until he shoved a sharp object right through her chest. She looked down in shock recognizing it was the knife that Landon first stole from the school. The knife which the Necromancer took to Malivore. She stared at Landon, or rather Malivore as he stared back at her with a mixed expression of sadness and joy, and then he drew the knife back out.   

“Uhmm…” Hope whimpered as blood gathered in her mouth. She could feel her heart losing its beat instantly. “Jo…..sie…” she mumbled before she collapsed onto the ground.

\-----

Josie woke up in a sudden jolt sitting in a mass of fallen autumn leaves. Somehow, she knew immediately it was the real world because she could hear birds and bees around.

“Hope!!!” Josie shouted in search of the one person she needed to see because she was starting to feel like something was not right.

“Hope!!” Josie screamed again in tears for the love of her life.

She heard a scuffle and ran toward it, only to find Seylah who was running toward Josie.

“Seylah!” Josie called out as she held the older woman’s arms. “Have you seen Hope?”

Seylah shook her head but she looked like she was crying in fear. “Josie! He’s not Landon! He tried to kill me!” Seylah reported.

“What?” Josie asked, unsure if Seylah meant Malivore or Kai was not Landon?

“Hello…my dear niece.”

Josie knew the answer when she saw her evil uncle walked into view.

“How did.. how did?” Josie stuttered, wondering how her siphoning of Landon into Kai did not work.

“You mean, how did your siphon fail?” Kai helped Josie. “You really think I was asleep in that sleeping spell you put on me?”

 “You were on vervain!” Josie checked.

“Vervain that was already wearing off and not strong enough to let me counter your sleeping spell with my own preventive spell, Josie. How dare you betray me with such a scheme? Giving up my body to that loser-looking kid?” Kai revealed. He was holding a sharp piece of a thick tree branch that almost looked like a stake.

Josie moved Seylah to the back as she casted a “Ingulusa” at Kai. 

The fire spell did not hit Kai because he vanished quickly vamp-speed style. Josie looked around, wondering where her uncle had ran to.

“Look out!” Seylah yelled as she held on to Josie. It was still too late as Josie saw the sharp tree branch sweeping through the air in high speed toward her heart. But it was Seylah’s heart that it ended up on as Seylah had moved and held Josie by the front.

“Seylah!” Josie held as Seylah dropped on her knees with the tree branch sticking out her back.

“Damn it! I missed!” Kai kicked the ground. “Why are you so annoyingly hard to kill, Josie Saltzman! This is like my 3rd attempt since you were conceived!”

Josie harnessed her power as she blasted Kai with a loud “FLUSTUS IMPULSA” but the older heretic was strong enough to withstand being blown into pieces. He was, however, hurled several meters away and out of sight for the moment. Josie quickly turned her attention to Seylah who was on her last breath.

“Seylah…can you.. can you feed from me? My blood can cure you.” Josie held the brave human who saved her life.

Seylah shook her head weakly. “Find Landon…”

That was Seylah’s last words.

Josie teared up as she felt responsible for Seylah’s death.

Then Josie heard from a distance her uncle’s voice, and it sounded like he was badly injured.

“I’m letting you off this time, Josie. I’m gonna enjoy some freedom first. Don’t let me catch you again, my favorite niece!” Kai’s voice trailed off and Josie knew he was away from her for now.

Josie laid Seylah down solemnly. She needed to find Hope now. She searched the area in vamp-speed. And then she finally spotted Hope. Hope’s pale body lying slumped against a tree, blood soaked and motionless. Josie could immediately smell death.

She ran to Hope and pulled the body into her arms. Crying her heart out. The sight of a pale, dead Hope was Josie’s worst nightmare and she could not stop the tears and cries of grief from flowing out loud.

It was too much for Josie that she entirely forgot that Hope was not going to be dead for long.

Josie took a long while grieving before she remembered Hope was going to be back alive, as a vampire, or perhaps a fully-turned tribrid soon!

Her thoughts were answered as soon as she felt Hope’s arms enveloping her in sudden tightness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Big Thank you to the comments and kudo-givers who still have the patience to read my fic.


	26. Murder Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, don't be too fooled by the title..

“Hope?” Josie pulled slightly away to look at risen Hope in her arms.

Hope displayed a weak smile. “Jo…”

Josie started showering Hope with kisses who more than welcomed them but she had to cup Josie’s face to tell her. “Babe..I miss you too. But I really…. thirsty?”

“You are hungry for blood.” Josie noted.

“What?” Hope frowned, then felt the urge. “Shit! You are right. I hate this new vamp feeling..”

Hope dragged her feet up, one arm around Josie’s waist while the taller girl held her by the shoulder. The duo started walking toward the sound of distant vehicles which they presumed would lead to an open road.

“The first feeling really sucked, Hope. I wished I could find some fresh blood for you here but we aren’t anywhere near the school where the blood bags are stored.” Josie looked around the woods as she then suggested. “We’ll hunt for an animal perhaps?”

Hope disagreed on the animal blood, or maybe her werewolf side disagreed. “Let’s just get out of here first.”

“So, what happened, Hope?” Josie asked looking down at Hope’s white t-shirt that was now entirely red with dry blood.

“Landon…or rather Malivore.” Hope informed. “I thought he was Landon because he remembered something only the both of us knew. I was wrong. He stabbed me with the artifact knife.”

“Landon’s not in Kai, Hope..” Josie reported and Hope stopped in her tracks, frowning at Josie in confusion.

“Kai was strong enough to cast a prevention spell when we casted the sleeping spell on him. He pretended to be asleep while preventing the siphon spell I was casting.” Josie added more bad news. “Kai tried to attacked me earlier but Seylah got in the way, saving my life.”

Josie paused as she told Hope solemnly. “She’s dead.”

Hope could only shake her head at all this bad news. “What a shitty day!”

“Her last words were – Find Landon.” Josie highlighted.

“Well, tell her sad soul that Landon is now officially Malivore. That dude who actually killed me.” Hope sighed as she walked on but stopped again. “Urgh.. these sensitivities are annoying. I can hear everything around me so much it’s giving me a headache!”

 Josie held Hope’s face tenderly as she smiled. “Now you know how I feel.”

“The only comforting thing I felt since I woke up from the dead was your kisses.” Hope drew a slight smirk at the girlfriend but she was irritated by birds chirping loudly again. She muttered a spell to silence the world around her for a while. She always used that spell when she needed to study quietly.

However, this time, the spell did not work.

“What’s wrong?” Josie asked when she noticed Hope looking confused.

“It’s not working. My spell.” Hope then decided to cast another spell. One where she could air-throw a small rock. The rock could not rise at all.

“Hope…” Josie knew what was happening immediately. She gave at Hope a worried look. Hope was not a siphon. She might have lost her witch powers once she turned.

“Shit!” Hope grew mad as the realization set in. “FUCK! This is not happening!”

Hope had embraced her witch powers the most since she was a child and now all this was gone?!

“Look, you are an original tribrid..A 3rd generation first-born Mikaelson witch..” Josie comforted. “It can’t be just gone like this. Maybe, just maybe there’s a chance it’s still there but hidden?”

Hope actually felt a little hopeful at Josie’s logical words.

“We need to find my Aunt Freya now.” Hope thought of the first person who could help her and quickly trotted toward the road in the near distance.

Josie followed suit and reminded Hope. “Don’t forget that everyone had forgotten us now.”

“I know. We just need to convince them then.” Hope looked around the road for any cars they could hitch a ride to New Orleans.

The girls soon see an incoming car and Hope started waving her thumb.

Josie motioned at Hope’s blood-stained shirt which Hope nodded and quickly zipped up her jacket to cover up the bloodied shirt.

The white sedan slowed down and stopped in front of the girls. The window was winded down and Hope and Josie saw two friendly looking guys, likely in their early 20s.

“Hey there! Where are you girls heading?” The blond smiley guy on the wheel asked.

“New Orleans.” Hope reported.

“Ermm…it’s on the way. We could give you a ride.” The driver offered. Then he tapped his friend in the passenger seat. “Jeff, take the back seat.”

“It’s fine. We’ll take the back seat.” Josie suggested.

“Don’t worry, Jeff won’t bite. I just need a better navigator at the front seat with me since I’m not really familiar with New Orleans and may not know exactly where to stop you girls there. Which one of you would do me the honors of giving me directions?” Blond guy asked and Jeff nodded excitedly and got out of the car to take the back seat.

“There’s this thing called GPS?” Josie muttered which only Hope could hear.

“It’s fine. They are harmless.” Hope whispered back to Josie. Then Hope turned to the driver with a bright smile. “I’ll take the front seat.”

Hope hopped into the front passenger seat, leaving Josie no choice but to sit at the back with freckled-face Jeff.

“I’m Greg by the way and that’s Jeff.” The driver finally introduced as he started driving.

“I’m Hope, and that’s Josie.” Hope made introductions. She knew these guys were obviously enamored by two lost girls alone in the middle of the road hitching a ride. Besides, she found no harm being friendly with them. If they tried anything, they would regret it right away for not knowing they were dealing with two powerful vampire hybrids now.

While Josie was at the back dealing with Jeff ogling at her, Greg asked “Are you both lost? How did you get here?”

“We…ah..” Hope tried to think of something but her blood hungry mind had her staring at Greg’s veins on his neck and she could not focus on the conversation.

Luckily, Josie came up with a believable made-up story. “We left our phones and stuff in the school bus we were in earlier. They forgot about us and left.” 

Ironically, that was a half-truth since they did arrive in the area in a school bus and everyone they knew had already forgotten about them.

“What?” Greg asked. “They didn’t do a headcount in the bus to be sure everyone was in?”

“Some people are just bad at counting.” Hope said without much thought as she kept on staring at Greg’s yummy neck. She was hungry. So so hungry for blood.

Greg seemed to noticed the unwavering attention the gorgeous chick next to him was giving him. He wondered if he had a sexy neck or maybe she was just staring at his lips.

“Hey you know what? Let’s stop by a place to rest first.” Greg suddenly suggested.

“But New Orleans is just an hour away.” Josie brought up.

“I know but there’s a motel with a diner nearby and I know where I could buy you both a meal?” Greg suggested and Jeff once again readily agreed with his friend.

“Look, guys. Thanks for the gesture but we really need to get to New Orleans quickly before that bus leaves us again.” Josie added.

“Ok but I have a phone here so do you wanna call your teacher or someone to let them know you’ll be there but in like 2 to 3 hours? C’mon, Jeff and I are starving. We haven’t eaten for hours.” Greg smiled at Hope, offering his phone to Hope.

“Hope?” Josie waited for Hope to think of something or to say something already.

Hope stared at Greg’s lustful eyes and slowly drew a smile. “Greg.. I know what you really want. And I want that too. But let’s just say I’m a car person and Josie’s right… we can’t waste any more time.”

Hope reached out to touch Greg’s lap with a flirty smile. “Stop the car and we can get this done.”

Greg could already feel an incoming erection at Hope’s hard to resist offer and he immediately drove to the side of the road and halted.

Josie was surprised at Hope’s suggestion but before she could say anything, Hope had already climbed over to Greg, straddling and kissing him. Josie stared with her mouth opened. She had no idea her girlfriend had this in mind but she knew it must be hunger that drove Hope to this because Hope did not waste time and went for Greg’s neck. The guy let out a loud whimper as he weakly let Hope sucked the blood out of his neck.

Josie’s back seat companion was also surprised at the front seat action but he had no idea that Hope was sucking the life out of his friend. Jeff thought that the two horny front seat passengers were just having fun enjoying some imminent stranger car sex soon.

He leaned toward Josie suggesting. “Shall we join in the fun as well? Don’t worry I don’t bite.”

“Sorry but I do.” Josie pushed Jeff away lightly but it was not that light when it came from a heretic. Jeff hit his head hard against the door and fell unconscious.

“HOPE!!” Josie shouted as she noted that the blood-sucking was still ongoing. “You’re gonna kill him if you don’t stop!”

Hope heard nothing as she was obviously hungry as hell. So, Josie had to get out of the car, dashed to open the driver’s door and effortlessly pulled her hungry girlfriend by the collar off her first victim.

Hope came to her senses, her mouth still bloody as she apologized to Josie. “Sorry, it was just too hard to resist.”

“It’s fine. It’s your first taste. Your most hungry moment.” Josie advised, holding Hope by the shoulders. “He’s not dead. But you need to stop feeding already, ok?”

Hope nodded obediently and then noticed that Jeff guy stirring at the back seat.

“Josie..” Hope bopped her head at Jeff slowly waking up. “Did you feed on him as well?”

“No..I just knocked him out.” Josie said.

“Well, you should just feed too.” Hope suggested as she kept watch on Jeff. “It’s so warm and fresh.”

“I don’t…” Josie was abruptly interrupted by a kiss from Hope. Hope’s tongue tasted of fresh warm blood, Greg’s. Immediately, Josie found herself vamping out as she pulled away from Hope. She saw Hope wiping a blood stain off her lips with a finger and that was sexy as hell. Josie then found herself turning around and opening the car door where Jeff was. The now hungry heretic dragged the half-conscious guy out and without any more restraint, clamped her mouth hungrily over his warm neck.      

This time it was Josie who could not stop drinking that warm delicious human blood so much so that she was oblivious to Hope’s voice.

“Josie! Stop!”

When Hope finally pulled Josie off, Jeff dropped to his knees weakly, almost drained out but still slightly conscious.

“Let’s compel them to forget and get out of here.” Hope advised.


	27. Missing Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually researched a great deal for this chapter and the next chapter, making sure it's as close to the TVD world of magic. I hope it's worth it :)

“We drank from humans, Hope. My dad is so gonna throw us in the cells.” Josie immediately regretting what they had done earlier.

Hope was driving the stolen sedan now after they both compelled their victims to forget all that had happened and left the guys on the road side, hoping that a good Samaritan would drop by and give them a ride. But now, Hope needed to see her Aunt Freya. To help her with her magic now because she did not think she was doing too well since triggering her vampire form.

“Your dad doesn’t know we exist. Let’s worry about that later.” Hope reminded.

Josie did not respond. She just stared out the window, already missing her family in Mystic Falls. Hope could tell that from Josie’s expression and felt awful. She reached out to hold Josie’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Jo. It’s all my fault. We’ll get back to Mystic Falls once I get myself fixed, ok? I promised.” Hope apologized sincerely and planted a kiss on the back of Josie’s hand.

Josie just nodded lightly.

But Hope was not done as she went on. “I’m sorry all this vamp craziness is making me do stuff like that to quench my blood thirst. What I did to that guy, I don’t know what came over me. I know and I get the heightened emotions but I had no idea it’s this intense. Jo, it’s like I know I love you, but now it’s more like, I fuckin love you so much! I don’t know if you felt like this when you first turned….like...”

Hope paused, shaking her head at herself.

“Like what?” Josie prompted.

“Like I want you, really want you badly.” Hope admitted.

Josie knew what Hope meant and yes, when she first turned, her sexual desires were on a new high and she was definitely secretly craving for Hope too, except Hope was not her girlfriend then.

“Oh I was but you weren’t my girlfriend then and it so didn’t help that we were sharing your bed that time too.” Josie admitted.

Hope chuckled and then revealed. “Don’t laugh at me but I had a wet dream about you… on the first night you spend in my house.”

“Seriously?!” Josie was surprised at that revelation so she checked again. “Before we got together?!”

Hope nodded, blushing a little. “It surprised me as well. I kept cursing at myself wondering how I could dream of you that way but when we got together and it finally did happen, it was definitely better than my wet dream.” 

“Tell about the wet dream.” Josie asked eagerly.

“I woke up before it got anywhere. We were just kissing and you were removing my PJs.” Hope added.

“Gosh, I miss our time in New Orleans. Let’s hope we can convince your family quick enough so that I can complete that wet dream.” Josie kissed Hope’s hand this time.

“Yes! Please!” Hope agreed whole-heartedly.

 ----

The pair finally arrived in New Orleans and Hope parked the car not too far from the Mikaelson’s residence. She held Josie’s hand as they walked to the familiar Mikaelson gate. However, when they reached the gate, they could feel the invisible boundary preventing them from entering. Hope realized she was now a vampire and Josie was now a vampire who was erased from Freya’s memories as well so the both of them could not go in until Freya invited them. Looked like they have to convince Freya from the outside.

“Aunt Freya!!” Hope called out. “Auntie Keelin!!”

“Hope..” Josie tapped on Hope’s shoulder. Josie was looking at a poster on a lamp post just outside the Mikaelson’s gate.

Hope turned to look at the poster. It was a missing person poster…. For “Hope Mikaelson” and the photo was of Hope during her last visit here. 

“They remember you?” Josie highlighted and Hope wondered the same thing as well.

Again, Hope called out for her aunts, waving the poster as well. She spotted a familiar figure answering to her calls but it was not her Aunt Freya. It was her Aunt Rebekah!!

“AUNTIE BEX!!!” Hope eagerly called out. “It’s me! HOPE!!”

“Hope?” Rebekah responded curiously as she walked closer to the gate. She saw the familiar face holding the missing person poster who looked exactly like her. Rebekah immediately opened the gate but Hope and Josie still could not go in.

“We need Aunt Freya to invite us in.” Hope explained.

“You’re a vampire?” Rebekah asked.

“Yeah, it just happened not too long ago. Look, it’s a long story so can you get Aunt Freya to invite us in so I can explain?” Hope explained.

“The Hope I remember was more of a witch-werewolf..” Rebekah frowned.

“Yes, that’s me but I just died and got turned by my own blood, Auntie Bex. You have to believe me.” Hope wondered why her Aunt Rebekah was still unsure, as if she did not completely remember her. “Did you forget a lot about me? Because that’s what happened. I was erased from everyone’s memories.”

“I only remember fragments of you from the stuff we kept of you. I had to get Freya to help with restoring some memories from your stuff. It’s all bits and pieces.” Rebekah admitted.

“Come in! Both of you.”

Hope and Josie looked over Rebekah’s shoulder, spotting Freya who finally invited them in. Hope quickly moved past the door toward her Aunt Rebekah. She hugged the aunt who took care of her since she was a new-born tightly, her happy tears soaking onto Rebekah’s coat. Hope looked up and reached her arm out to her other Aunt and Freya moved to join in the family hug.

\-----

When the Mikaelson family settled down in the living room, Hope and Josie related the events of what happened up till now.

Every living Mikaelson and their partners were present. Uncle Kol and his wife Davina, Marcel who came down with Rebekah from NYC. They all were concerned when they found Hope’s photos and other stuff but could not remember a thing about her. And then they gathered here in New Orleans and with Freya’s psychometry spell casting, restored some fragments of Hope through her stuff. That was when they sent out those missing person posters. Seeing Hope in person now was surreal but they still felt some memories missing. This was when Hope offered to let them use telepathy to access full memories of her.

Rebekah teared up when memories of teenage Hope flooded her. “Oh my sweet niece..” She hugged Hope again. “I mostly got memories of you as a baby and child since I still kept some toys of yours in my New York apartment. For a moment I thought I had a daughter. I know for sure now that I love you like my own child.”

“Love you too, Auntie Bex.” Hope kissed her aunt’s cheek.

“Oh, by the way, I called Caroline when Freya found some of your old Salvatore School’s uniforms here.” Rebekah informed. “That’s when we found out that Caroline and Alaric were also looking for her missing daughter Josie. Like us, they found Josie’s stuff and could only remember fragments of her through psychometry.”

“We kind of connected the pieces that both you and Josie probably went missing at the same time through something that could erase all our memories of the both of you.” Freya added. “That was when Alaric went on a thorough research to find out what could have caused the erase of memories. He suspected Malivore but couldn’t be sure.”

“Oh no. They must be worried about me.” Josie guessed aloud.

“They are, especially your twin sister, Josie. She remembers the most and she is not coping well.” Freya reached out to hold Josie’s hand. “The good news is I offered your family to come down here so we could work together to find both you and Hope. They are actually on the way here as we speak. I think they will be thrilled to see you when they arrive here tomorrow morning.”

Josie teared up as she thanked Freya. “I know the first place we would have gone after we got back into this world was to the school …” Josie added. “But Hope needs your help. That’s why we came here first.”   

“Aunt Freya, I…. I think lost my witch powers.” Hope told her aunt tearfully.

\-------

“Hope, you are a tribrid by nature so it was not like you were turned by someone else’s blood. It was your own blood. So, I just don’t think you would lose all your witch powers.” Freya paced around her library. “Can you concentrate and try to harness your witch powers?”

“Aunt Freya, I tried that.”

“Just do it again. I want to see it myself. Take a book out with your mind like you always did.”

Hope closed her eyes in full concentration, trying to harness that power. Her hands raised slightly. Freya and Josie watched Hope for a few minutes. Nothing. 

“Alright.. this is worse than I thought.” Freya noted and then casted a spell to bring out all useful books for them to find answers. About six books flew out from the shelves and neatly opened up to the relevant pages on the table.

Josie loved watching Freya at work. She wished she had a cool witch aunt too. Oh yes, Aunt Bonnie was cool too. These two should really hang out and compare witchcraft notes.

“Aunt Freya, I’m basically the one and only tribrid in the world. How is it possible that any of these history books have anything on me?” Hope asked.

“These are journals and grimoires from your grandmother and grand-aunt. Hopefully we can find a hint or two that could help with restoring your magic.” Freya replied. “There must be a way. You share my mother’s and my lineage as first-borns. Our powers are one of a kind…. not to be a brag or anything.”

Hope and Josie started to help Freya look for answers. They flipped the books, tracing the old cursive writings to try and find something useful.

“Knock knock!”

They all looked up to find Kol Mikaelson greeting them with the old-fashioned question and answer joke at the doorway. His beautiful wife Davina with him as well.

Hope chuckled at her uncle’s joke. “You remembered!” She exclaimed at her uncle for remembering the joke he often played with her since she was seven. Thing was her Uncle Kol only had one knock knock joke and as much as it annoyed Hope that he kept using the same joke till she was a teenager, she was delighted to entertain her uncle this time. After all, he did lose memories of her but at least regained memory of this fond joke they shared.

“Well, aren’t you proud I remembered? So play on!” Kol probed.

“Fine! Who’s there?” Hope played along.

“Kol..”

“Kol who?”

“Kol(Call) your uncle!”

Uncle and niece chuckled at that old corny joke and hugged each other again. Josie smiled at the cute uncle and niece team which was ironically a very far cry from the one she recently found herself in.

“And I mean it literally!” Kol added. “You should have called me down here to help you with this! Did you forget I was my mother’s favorite witch son?”

“I thought Finn was..” Freya said jokingly.

“Well, yeah. That’s because he basically worshipped mother.” Kol admitted, as he led his wife to sit beside him at the table in the library. “Anyway, why are you all bothering with mother’s books when you have me, the witch-smart one?”

“You still practice witchcraft?” Josie asked Kol curiously.

“Well, not really now, my wife does but I used to major in dark objects, Josie. Obviously, I lost my witch powers like everyone else who turned vampire….” Kol then remembered. “Well, except siphons like you and I am still pretty sure that my tribrid niece still has it too.”

“Yes! I believe so too.” Josie concurred as she smiled at her girlfriend encouragingly.

“So, my dear brother and sister-in-law, please help us here then.” Freya asked.

“Right! My theory! Now, Hope did not lose her witch powers when she turned werewolf. In the history of werewolf-witches hybrids that existed, once they triggered their werewolf form, they all lost their witch powers.” The younger brother explained.

“We guessed Hope was able to keep it because of her strong first-born Mikaelson witch genes?” Freya shrugged.

“But I’m guessing it’s because of her Labonair lineage from Hayley’s side.” Davina highlighted. “Hayley and Hope were descendants of the powerful witch, Inadu aka the Hollow whom Hope should fondly remember. She was basically the witch who created the werewolf curse…”

 “Oh yeah.. guess I didn’t check back the history that far about Hope’s werewolf lineage.” Freya admitted. “But how does this theory help with her situation now?”

“Hope’s witch genes are far more superior. Even more so than ours. Since it’s of two original witch lines. One who created vampires and one who created werewolves.” Kol theorized. “It’s likely Hope lost her witch powers like every Mikaelson who turned vampire but if she managed to harness her Labonair witch powers when she turned werewolf, I’m pretty sure there’s a way to revive that lost Mikaelson witch power. And I might just know a way but there is one big catch if we do use this. So, I don’t know if you’ll like it, Hope.”

“Just tell me, Uncle Kol.” Hope probed.

“The vampire’s immortality magic had always been the main reason why witches lose their powers once they turned.” Kol explained. “We just need to remove that immortality part only. Hope will still have the other powers and abilities of a vampire and get her witch powers back..”

“And the way to remove the immortality…” Freya wondered aloud.

“Is by using my siphoning.” Josie ended the sentence to which Kol nodded that her guess was right.

“But Kol, wouldn’t you have taken up that idea to keep your own witch powers if that works?” Freya had another question for her brother.

“Of course I did...” Kol replied as he looked at Davina.

“But unlike Hope, he doesn’t have that safe-net of a Labonair witch and werewolf gene and is at her natural age at 18.” Davina helped her husband answer. “I had researched before that removing that immortality magic in Kol would mean immediate death for him since he’s more than a thousand years old.”

“Yeah, this is not the same as the cure that Rebekah took where she was able to live from the actual age that she turned.” Kol reminded. "So....Hope, you up for this?"


	28. Hope's Choice

“I’ll do it.” Hope decided after thinking through her Uncle Kol’s suggested method to regain her witch powers.

“No.. I don’t like it at all.” Josie disagreed, shaking her head and standing up to leave. “I just saw you die, Hope! I’m not gonna go through that again and not getting you back at all this time!!”

“But Jo..” Hope tried to hold Josie’s hand but Josie had managed to avoid Hope’s grasp and left the room.

“Go after her.” Freya nodded at Hope. “I’ll discuss about this with Kol and find out if there’s some other way to go about this.”

Hope nodded and went after Josie. She found Josie in her bedroom, facing the balcony doors and looking out at the city of New Orleans. Hope went over and slipped her arms around Josie’s waist from the back. Josie felt slightly comforted by Hope’s embrace and lightly squeezed Hope’s hands around her.

“You know…” Hope laid her head against her girlfriend’s nape. “I heard that when I was just past 10 months old as a baby, I had already used my witch powers for the first time. I practically stopped a car’s engine with my baby instinct! My witch powers actually took over me that early and saved lives!! As a child, I had to self-teach magic as I grew up. Sometimes it gets so uncontrollable that my mom had to restrict my powers with a bracelet my Uncle Kol created. It was only when I turned seven and my Aunt Freya had finally woken up from her slumber that I was taught spells and all. Thing is….I have embraced all this magic for so many years...”

“Lizzie and I siphon magic from our mom unwittingly since we were babies. We were under Aunt Bonnie’s mentorship since we were born to control our powers. I know how you feel, Hope. Losing your witch powers is like losing a huge part of you.” Josie nodded as she caressed Hope’s hands. “But I’m scared. Do you have any idea how devastated I was when I found you dead?”

Hope kissed Josie’s nape tenderly. “I know… but Josie, it’s not like we have not lived as mortals before.”

“And we both died, Hope!” Josie turned around to face Hope. “If you get stabbed in the heart again like you did today, you’ll really die this time! The worst part is I would still survive and will grieve your death for real!”

Hope held Josie’s worried face and smiled at her. “Jo, when I have my witch powers, I can defend myself. I can yeet those fuckers with just a wave of my hands. I won’t die easily. You know that!”

“And yet Malivore got to you..” Josie reminded. “These monsters can trick you too!! My uncle, who’s now on the loose, is a powerful heretic who can easily snap his fingers and have your neck snapped and this time you won’t even wake up at all!”

Hope sighed. Josie was right. Hope had never feared death because she knew her vampire blood will resurrect her no matter what. The fact that it would not help her now if she removed the immortality magic was a huge risk undertaking.

“Listen, Hope. I love you and I will do anything to keep you safe, even if it means taking a stake for you! But all I’m asking from you now is to hold this thought for now. Let me handle the magic while you kick ass with your vamp and wolf ways.” Josie suggested as she stroke the cheek of her downcast-looking girlfriend. “Can we do that first?”

Hope nodded reluctantly and Josie hugged her before suggesting. “Now let’s take that much needed shower.”

Hope’s downcast eyes immediately brightened up at that suggestion.

After some steamy shower sex and another round of sexy time in bed, an exhausted Josie fell asleep almost immediately in the comfort of Hope’s arms. Unfortunately for Hope, she found herself staring at the ceiling, stroking Josie’s hair gently as she could not stop thinking of ways to regain her witch powers. Being a fully turned werewolf-vampire now made her feel stronger physically. Her emotions more intense, not to mention her working brain as well. But alas, she still felt empty inside without her witch powers. Her thoughts kept running at something she caught when she was reading her grandmother’s grimoires earlier. She knew it was something useful and familiar to what Freya wrote before in her grimoires. Something about immortality reversal spells. Hope needed to find out more about that.

Slowly slipping her arm from under sleeping Josie, Hope got up and dressed quietly. She checked on her sleeping girlfriend once again before she let herself out of her room. Heading back toward Freya’s library, Hope found that the books were still laid opened on the table. She quickly and quietly flipped the pages to find her answer. Soon enough, she found the answers from both her grandmother and Freya’s grimoires. It was a spell that only Freya was able to perform because she was a first-born Mikaelson line witch. Hope would be able to perform it as well if she still had her witch powers.

“Another sleepless night?”

Hope heard her Aunt Freya’s voice and quickly turned around to find her aunt leaning at the doorway.

“I was just…” Hope stuttered.

“You found the immortality reversal spell?” Freya guessed with an eyebrow raised.

“So you knew about this spell..”

“When Kol suggested the removal of your immortality, it was the first thing that came to my mind, but Josie thought of another way which actually works too.” Freya admitted. “And I felt she has every right to be included in the decisions of your life as well, Hope. She clearly loves you and so do you. If the roles are reversed, you wouldn’t want her to remove the immortality too, right?”

“I know…I just..i just feel so empty without the ability to cast spells, Aunt Freya..” Hope confessed.

Freya moved to hug her niece, formerly one of the world’s most powerful witch, as she comforted her, knowing well the feeling of such a loss. It was certainly the reason Freya had always avoided vampirism.

“Do you really want to do this?” She asked Hope.

“Do you want me to?”

“I obviously feel the same way as Josie…” Freya looked at Hope. “But I have another theory. And my reversal spell might work better in a way, that is, if my theory is right.”

“Do tell.” Hope begged eagerly.

\-----

Josie woke up to some hard knocks on the bedroom door. She turned to find Hope missing by her side. She swiftly put on a robe and walked to the door, finding Keelin at the door greeting her.

“Good Morning, Josie.” Keelin smiled at the brunette. “Your family’s here. They are waiting downstairs.”

“That’s great!” Josie brightened up at this piece of news. News she would definitely want to share with Hope too. “Do you know where’s Hope?”

“Oh, she got dragged to vampire training camp by her Uncle Kol and Aunt Rebekah early this morning. Don’t worry, she’ll be back soon to join the reunion.” Keelin reported.

\------

“Are you both gonna make me hunt for animals to feed on?” Hope asked her vampire uncle and former vampire aunt when they arrived the nearby wood.

“What?! No way! We hate animal blood!” Rebakah told her niece.

Hope stopped in her tracks. “So, are we hunting for human blood?”

“No human to prey in this wood anyway.” Her Uncle Kol shook his head.

“Oh well, I already had my first human blood when Josie and I hitch-hiked yesterday.” Hope shrugged. Then she realized that she had slipped something a kid should not let her guardians know since she went to a good ‘human-blood-is-prohibited’ school. But instead she got the opposite reaction from her notorious vampire family.

“Well done, my dear niece!” Kol smiled proudly.

“The hunt for human is definitely more fun, right?” Rebakah winked. “But yeah, I don’t miss the hunt anymore now that I’m human. Besides, if you want human blood, there are my donated blood bags in the fridge.”

Hope chuckled at their reaction. For years she had been disciplined in the Salvatore School with all these rules that her family had always shamelessly broken.

“So why am I here?” Hope asked.

“Freya summoned us to check on your vampire powers.” Kol informed. “After, you know, what happened last night?”

“Right..” Hope nodded as she recalled last night. Late last night where Hope made the big decision on her life after Freya ran through her theory with Hope. Hope had thought hard and weighed her options last night. She could either choose Josie’s siphoning method or Freya’s reversal spell method.

Freya had theorized that Hope’s tribrid nature, though was never proven, could have the likes of an enhanced Original vampire because of her additional Labonair and her grandfather’s werewolf genes. She was the only being in the world born with the Mikaelson original vampire blood in her and was turned by her own blood and not another vampire’s. Freya had used the reversal spell successfully on Lucien, an upgraded original vampire. When the spell was casted on Lucien, he only lost his upgraded Original Vampire’s powers but kept his normal vampire powers and immortality. It might be similar in Hope’s situation except Hope had the high advantage of regaining her witch powers.

These two methods would mean two types of possible outcomes bringing Hope’s witch powers back.

Outcome no.1 (Josie’s Siphon method): Hope would be a tribrid with mortal life, like what Kol had predicted before. She would possess full powers of three but she will have the tendency to die like any mortal human being. Her vampire blood would not save her this time because she had already triggered the vampire gene.

OR

Outcome no.2 (Freya’s reversal spell method): Hope would be a tribrid with all three full powers and the normal immortality of a vampire. But this would work if Freya’s theory of Hope being an enhanced original was true. If Freya’s theory was wrong, Hope would basically be back to her original tribrid form and would once again lose her witch powers if she dies again.

For obvious pros over cons reasons, Hope had chosen Freya’s spell option and wanted her aunt to perform the spell immediately. After Freya had casted the spell on Hope, Hope quickly tested her witch powers and was elated to find them back in full form now. She was contented with that result and headed to bed, only to be woken up a few hours later by her Uncle and Aunt who had to test her vampire powers to justify Freya’s theory now.

“Hope, I need you to show us your vamp speed.” Rebakah advised at vampire camp now.

Hope tried it out. She sped through several meters throughout the wood and back to where her Aunt and Uncle were standing. It was way faster than when she was only using her werewolf speed.

“That was bloody fast!” Rebakah observed. “Kol, race with your niece please! I need to compare.”

“No way! I’m not doing that again.” Kol refused. “You used to make me race with Niklaus when he turned hybrid and I always lost. I’m obviously going to lose again!”

Hope laughed at her uncle and asked for the next challenge. “What’s next?”

Kol then tested Hope on her super hearing and she passed again with flying colors.

“Now, time to compel your Aunt Bex.” Kol loved this part of the training where he could make fun of his sister. The compulsion test.

“Urgh!! This was the power I missed having the most!” Rebakah complained. “Now I know why Freya insisted I be part of this training! So that I can play guinea pig!!”

“I’m sorry, Auntie Bex..” Hope apologized first.

“Hope, make your Aunt Bex do the chicken dance!!” Kol suggested and got a hit on the arm from his sister.

Hope giggled and realized how much she missed family moments like this. She could not help feeling surreal and moved forward to hug both her uncle and aunt altogether.

“I miss this.” Hope admitted. Then she looked into her Aunt Rebakah’s eyes and did her compulsion. “I want you to embrace your brother Kol like you always do when you are happy with him.”

“Bad idea, Hope.” Kol stated before he was crushed in a tight hug by his now human sister and then she elbow-hooked Kol by the neck and rubbed his head of hair roughly with her other fist.

Hope could not stop laughing at this while her Uncle Kol struggled to get off being treated like a kid by his sister.

When Rebakah finally stopped, Hope soon turned serious and asked for the last and most important challenge.

“Death test now.” Hope prompted. “I need to know if my witch powers remains when I die this time. Whether Aunt Freya’s theory of my enhanced powers is right.”

Kol and Rebakah both shook their heads immediately.

“We don’t have to test this part, sweetheart.” Rebakah advised and Kol nodded in agreement.

“But I wanna know now.” Hope insisted. “I will be back alive, you both know that.”

“Yeah, we know but I…I can’t bear to kill you. You’re my precious niece, my family.” Kol admitted.

“Uncle Kol! You and Aunt Bex had tried to kill my father so many times and he was family too!” Hope countered.

“That was back then when he was always trying to kill us. You are different! You are sweet...” Kol explained.

“And kind and beautiful. And not trying to kill us?” Rebakah added.

Hope sighed and smiled at her Uncle and Aunt.

“Fine! I’ll do it myself!” Hope announced and within seconds, she snapped her own neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I bore everyone with the last chapter? Hope this one makes up for it. Thanks for being patient. I can't wait to end this fic.


	29. Lunch with The Mikaelsons

As Josie walked down the Mikaelson’s residence stairs, she saw her parents looked back at her as if they had been missing their daughter whom they have lost for years and had not met till now. She found Lizzie smiling fondly at her, and she was the first one to run to her and hug her as soon as Josie landed at the bottom of the stairs.

“It’s her. It’s definitely her. I can feel it in my gut.” Lizzie announced to her parents after hugging Josie.

Josie was tearing up as Caroline and Alaric went to hug her at the same time.

“Perhaps Josie would like to use telepathy to regain everyone’s full memories? I can cast a spell where the memories can be fully regained to all of you at the same time.” Freya advised since the Saltzman family was gathered close together now. “I just need all of you to link your hands altogether with Josie’s.”

They all nodded in agreement and thanked Freya, grateful for her help. They did what Freya advised and the memory recovery started and ended in no more than 5 minutes.

With the flush of memories returning, family love emotions flooded the Saltzaman-Forbes team as they apologized to Josie profusely for forgetting her.   

“So, tell us what happened in Malivore!” Lizzie probed Josie eagerly as the family settled down in the Mikaelson living room.

“Wow..” Josie took a breath. “Where to start? Well, it was like the same world as this, but it’s a loop time world where no living beings are there except us and we couldn’t get out unless the mud Malivore lets us. Oh. and we found Landon…”

“That’s great! He was the whole reason you jumped right?” Lizzie interrupted.

“Right.. Lizzie. I jumped along with Hope..”

“Hope? Hope Mikaelson? As in Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter?” Alaric double-checked.

“Yes…dad.” Josie realized they also would have forgotten about Hope and probably only have fragmented memories of Hope at the moment. Josie turned to look at Freya who nodded knowingly.

“It’s ok. We’ll do the full memory recovery again when Hope comes back from training with her Aunt and Uncle.” Freya offered. “It’s good for everyone. Hope has spent 10 years in Salvatore School and you all must share some fond memories with her.”

“I’m sorry, Josie. Did Hope ask you to jump with her?” Caroline asked.

Oh God. Josie wondered if she had to go through the whole thing again of telling her mom she was dating the daughter of a man her mom had an interesting history with.

“No, mom. I wanted to jump with Hope because I didn’t want to forget her. I love her.” Josie just went straight to the point.

Caroline was digesting slowly again like the first time she heard the revelation previously.

Josie decided to continue the story and not wait for her mom to react with more questions again. “Anyway, we also met Landon’s mom and we tried to figure out a way to get out and Landon’s mom, Seylah told us that we either have to let Malivore turn into Landon to get out or get hold of Aunt Bonnie and the ascendant but it’s not really possible because Aunt Bonnie and the ascendant is in this world and we were not sure how to connect and contact this world..” Josie added.

“The ascendant is with us.” Caroline highlighted.

“Yeah, I know. Lizzie and I saw it in dad’s office. Anyway, we then decided we should try to contact Lizzie somehow by going back to Mystic falls in that world which we then found out it was actually a prison world set in 2018..”

“Oh my god!” Caroline exclaimed. “That’s the world where Bonnie was once stuck in for several months!”

“Except I think it was a different year, mom.” Josie highlighted. “It was a new prison world that Lizzie and I created with Aunt Bonnie when we were five.”

“Oh no!” Caroline stood up. “Don’t tell me you met him?!”

Alaric also stood up as he also remembered and guessed what Caroline had been thinking.

Josie nodded slowly. “If you mean by my evil uncle Kai, yes, I did.”

“Did he do anything to you?! Are you okay?” Alaric asked in his worried protective voice.

“Well, I snapped his neck when he tried to attack Hope…and we dosed him with vervain and chained him up…” Josie added.

“So he’s safely chained, right? Still there in prison?” Caroline asked.

“Err…well…since we didn’t have time to figure out a way to make contact with this world so we came up with this plan to have Landon’s soul siphon into Kai’s so when Malivore turn into Landon, we all could get out at the same time…” Josie had no idea how to continue the story. She wondered how Hope was able to relate the story so effortlessly to her family. Then again, the Mikaelsons were not really bothered with who Kai was or what kind of threat he was. Or even Malivore who killed Hope. The Mikaelsons’ only reaction was just eagerness to find these guys and just fuckin kill them.

The Saltzman-Forbes family on the other hand, was just so very worried and would probably flip wondering why Josie and Hope let two big villains out in their world. But Josie realized she had not even gotten to that part yet. Where was Hope when she needed her now?

“So, did all of them get out? Like in our world with you?” Lizzie prompted Josie to reveal more.

“Yeah..and everything just didn’t go very well...” Josie admitted as she buried her head in her palms.

Freya decided to help. “Basically, Hope got killed by Malivore but survived because of her vampire blood, and Seylah was killed by Kai when she tried to save Josie.” She turned to Josie. “Did I miss anything else?”

“Nothing much..” It was not Josie who answered but Hope who was just coming home, back from her training with her Uncle Kol and Aunt Rebekah.

Josie looked up, glad that Hope was finally back. Josie practically ran to her girlfriend and Hope welcomed her with open arms.

“Hey…are you ok?” Hope asked Josie in concern.

“I don’t know…” Josie turned around to glance at her family and back at Hope, speaking softly to Hope. “I feel horrible telling them I had let out two evil beings into our world. I feel like such a disappointment.”

“Oh honey, we are not disappointed in you.” Caroline said to Josie when she could overhear their conversation. “Can you please come back here and let us meet Hope now?”

Josie nodded and pulled Hope with her to where her family was seated.

“Hey Dr Saltzman, Miss Forbes. Hey Lizzie!” Hope greeted and got slightly awkward smiles in return.

“I think we should do the full memory recovery ritual with Hope.” Alaric nodded to Freya. 

“Of course.” Freya smiled as she stood up.

\-----

Josie was glad lunch at the Mikaelsons had lightened everyone’s mood for the time being before everyone got into serious mission planning of killing the two big bads. Caroline had called Bonnie earlier to warn her about Kai’s release. Bonnie reported no spotting of Kai so far and that she had put in place a cloaking spell already. They promised to keep in touch regularly to make sure everyone was safe.

At lunch, Hope, Lizzie and Josie were seated together in a row with Hope seated in the middle of the twins. It had been like their natural positions for the past year, whether they were sitting together or fighting monsters together, she was their siphoning source after all. Josie was seated next to Davina and could not stop chatting with the beautiful witch. The younger girl was obviously enamored by Davina’s witch powers and beauty. 

“My husband and I used to compare the no. of times we actually died, not counting his temporary vampire death naps, of course.” Davina revealed jovially. “We are currently even at 3 times each. I hope you and Hope won’t have to come to this point. Our world is a crazy dangerous world.”

“Yeah, I totally agree.” Josie agreed and then remembered she had to worry about Hope risking her immortality to gain back her witch powers as well.

“So, any baby plans, Rebakah?” Caroline asked her old enemy-turned-friend.

Rebekah almost spit out her wine because she had been pushing the baby plans ever since she decided to marry Marcel who obviously could not get her anywhere pregnant with his vampirism.

“Well, Caroline. I actually recently married a vampire. It was a quiet wedding. So no baby plans…for now.” Rebakah explained. “We might consider artificial insemination just like what my sister did with her wife but perhaps in a few years’ time?” 

“Looks like none of us are as lucky as Klaus then. A miracle baby conceived out of a one-night stand.” Caroline took a sip of her wine as she looked over at Hope chatting and laughing with Lizzie.

“Well, you were lucky too!” Rebakah reminded. “You were bloody pregnant as a vampire. It’s like every vampire’s dream!”

Caroline chuckled. “Yeah, I was the Mother-fuckin-Mary of this century!”

Rebakah laughed along and had to clink her glass of wine with Caroline’s.

“So is the hobbit, I mean, Landon really dead?” Lizzie asked Hope in a serious tone.

Hope did not answer immediately. To be honest, she had wondered how to she was going to drop this piece of news to Rafael as well.

“I don’t know, Lizzie. Malivore, when he killed me, it kinda felt like he had two differing emotions.” Hope started to recall. “It’s like two different persons in one. Which was how I let my guard down in the first place. He really behaved like Landon one moment and then the next, he’s not.”

“He’s definitely inside Malivore then and he’s fighting to gain control, Hope. If Josie did not manage to siphon Landon out, that’s my take then.”

Hope kind of agreed on Lizzie’s take too.

“Hope!” Freya suddenly called out to her niece. “Can you please be a sweetheart and pick up another 2 bottles of wine from the cellar?”

“Sure, Aunt Freya.” Hope stood up and she could feel Josie’s hand lightly gripping her hand.

“I’ll go with you.” Josie offered and Hope nodded.

“Don’t take too long, girls! We need our drinks filled.” A slightly drunk Rebakah called out as the two girls left the table hand in hand.

Hope led Josie to the Mikaelson’s cellar where several wines were stored.

“How do you know which ones they want.” Josie asked.

“I just know. It’s always the same ones that Aunt Bex likes.” Hope stood in front of a row of wines and muttered a spell. Two bottles of wine flew out and into Hope’s hands.

“You got your magic back?!!” Josie was obviously surprised.

Hope just responded with a wink.

“But how? I didn’t siphon it for you. Or you just got it back randomly?” Josie had to ask.

Hope shook her head. “It was an immortality reversal spell Aunt Freya used on me. Last night while you were sleeping, we found this method which could actually keep my immortality magic.”

“It’s possible?”

“Yeah, apparently, I am somewhat an enhanced original because of my added witch and werewolf genes so the immortality reversal spell rebooted me to where I have my 3 full powers but lost only the enhanced immortality. I still have the vampire immortality remaining. Like yours, Jo.” Hope explained.  

“So, you are saying you are officially a full-time, full-powered tribrid now?” Josie beamed.

“You can say that if you snap my neck, I’ll be waking up after all.” Hope raised an eyebrow and got a nice congratulatory kiss from Josie.

Hope had to cut the kiss short because aside from her hands being full with the two bottles of wine, she did not forget there was a group of impatient guests waiting upstairs.

As Hope and Josie happily trotted up the stairs, they heard…. silence and that was unusual. The two girls turned to each other and instinctively tried to sprint forward but was thrown back off and down the foot of the cellar stairs. The fall was hard and they wondered who had thrown that powerful blow at them. They looked up and see a dark but familiar figure appearing at the top of the stairs.

“I was wondering where you two were..” the figure spoke.

“Landon?” Josie guessed at first thought.

“It’s not him!” Hope grunted in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter next!!!!! Yeay! But I honestly have no idea when it will be up. At least not for 2 weeks or more. I will be on vacation.


	30. It's Not Over

“PA…TE…”

Before completing her spell cast to hurl Malivore away from her and Josie, Hope was caught in surprise by a burst of dust thrown in their faces.

It was no ordinary dust as Josie and Hope found themselves dropping to the ground, falling asleep immediately.

When Hope and Josie finally woke up, they found themselves inside a cathedral, with some magical rope tied tightly around each of them and a boundary spell casted around them. Hope could sense their dire situation right away. She could feel how weak she was. Using her mind, she tried to cast a spell to release them but it was no use.

“Josie..” Hope muttered to her girlfriend next to her who was also stirring up from their forced sleep. “I can’t seem to cast any spell. Can you try it? Something to release this rope.”

Josie closed her eyes to concentrate on a spell but nothing came out of it. “It’s not working for me too. It’s like someone has taken all my powers.”

“Yeah, our powers are definitely drained.” Hope noted and looked around the empty chapel. It was the same place she was born in. How was Malivore able to do this? First, he killed her and now he had her captured and bound without her powers?

“Malivore!! Come out now, you piece of shit!!” Hope called out her murderer-cum-kidnapper.

There was no sound for a while until they heard a familiar voice.

“Oh! You are awake!” It was not Malivore-Landon’s.

“Kai?!” Josie caught sight of her evil uncle walking from the back of the church towards them.

“UNCLE Kai, Josie. Be respectful!” Kai reminded his niece.

“What the fuck did you do?” Josie ignored the respectfulness and demanded answers from her uncle.

“Nothing much. Just made a new friend, made a deal, made some powerful sleeping dust, siphon some powers…blah blah blah…” Kai shrugged as he sat comfortably on a bench closer to the two girls.

“You siphon our powers away?! What did you do with my family?” Hope wanting answers too.

“Well, they were showered with this awesome sleeping dust and are now in the basement, waiting to have their powers taken away like you two. Don’t try and think you can easily regain your powers and get out of these magical ropes cause’ these ropes are like de best power-binding cuffs! They aren’t cheap!” Kai highlighted.

“Where did you siphon our powers to?” Josie asked. “I know you can’t keep them!”

“Oh, how observant you are.” Kai rolled his eyes at his fellow heretic niece. “Well, you know that new friend I said I made? Yeah, the one who got us all out of that prison world?”

“What do you mean? You mean Malivore has my powers?” Hope asked.

“Not just yours, tribrid. He’s gonna have everyone’s! And the better news is he has the ability to keep these powers….permanently!” Kai added proudly. “He told me this ability of his and offered me a deal I could not refused. I siphon the powers to him, he’ll be my most powerful monster machine.”

“He could easily kill you too then.” Hope brought up.

“Oh no, he needs me. He needs my siphoning to get more supernaturals’ powers as well as a trusty witch to teach him spells. It’s a win-win deal.”

“WHERE IS HE NOW?” Hope was obviously not taking this news too well.

“You calling him out interrupted my siphoning session with him. We were just siphoning one of the vampire’s power and since I stopped the session halfway, Malivore’s in mid trance now.” Kai complained. “You were lucky I’m in the mood for a break anyway so here I am.. chit-chatting with you before I stake you both….”

“Uncle Kai…” Josie decided to convince her uncle otherwise. “You need to know the more powerful he is, the more he doesn’t need you and will kill you eventually so this partnership you have with him is not healthy at all.”

But her uncle ignored her. “You know what? Since we are on the topic of him, can we think of a better name for him? I don’t like the name Malivore. C’mon, what would you name your pet?”     

“Dude! How many of my family have you siphon already?!” Hope demanded.

“I’m not going call him dude! That’s boring! And why are you always shouting at me, tribrid! I have been answering your questions nicely! You know what! I’m not telling you anything this time!” Kai then stood up and storm out of the room.    

Hope turned to Josie. “We don’t have time. Jo. We need to save our family now!”

“I know! I just thought of something.” Josie spoke softly to Hope. “I’m a siphon. I don’t have any powers by nature unless I siphon something. This rope tied around us has magic but it’s the kind that binds our powers so I can’t cast any spell with it tied around us. What I can do is try to siphon the magic out of it until it loses its magic to bind our powers. But even if we managed to untie this, it will take time for us to regain our vamp and witch powers….”

“Just do it, Jo!” Hope probed.

“I have been doing it quietly all this while.”

“I love you.” Hope feeling proud as she leaned in to kiss her quick-thinking heretic girlfriend.

Josie welcomed the encouraging kiss but only to find that she was able to siphon some magic from Hope. She broke the kiss “How is it I can siphon some magic from you?”

“You could?”

“You are regaining your powers, Hope. Even with the rope. Must be a tribrid power advantage?” Josie guessed.

“But I still can’t feel the strength to break this rope, nor cast a spell.” Hope noted.

“Can you turn?” Josie asked on the werewolf method.

Hope shook her head. “I tried that too. No use.”

“Well, keep trying while I keep siphoning this rope.”

\-----

“Can we siphon the Mikaelson witch’s powers next?” Malivore asked Kai as he looked for his next target among the sleeping bodies in the basement of the cathedral. He and Kai had moved all their sleeping victims earlier from the Mikaelsons residence to their hideout in the cathedral since Kai could not get his uninvited self into the Mikaelson residence. All Kai needed Malivore to do was to sneak into the Mikaelsons’ and use the sleeping dust on everyone. He had siphon some of his witch powers to Malivore and taught him some basic offensive spells for mud devil’s first breaking and entering mission.

“We are saving her for last.” Kai advised. “You lost all the witch powers you had when you siphon the vampire earlier. Now we know. There’s a pattern. We siphon werewolves first, then vamps and the witches last. That way you get to keep your witch powers.” 

“How did the two girls upstairs managed to wake up earlier than these guys?” Malivore wondered aloud when Kai had told him the tribrid and hybrid had woken up and had interrupted their earlier siphoning session with Marcel.

“Cause’ you, dumbass, must have used too much sleeping dust on the dinner guests leaving not much for those two kids!” Kai scolded.

“Don’t call me a dumbass!” Malivore rebuked and Kai could sense the mud devil’s anger just from his voice and eyes. The guy might look like a loser but Kai knew he had no problem ending Kai if he wanted.

“Fine. I’m sorry!” Kai raised his hands up in mock surrender. “Now let’s start this thing with the werewolf, alright.”

“Can we siphon their powers till they are not able to regain their powers? Like till they’re dead?” Malivore asked.

Kai sighed out loud in frustration. “We discussed this, Mal..”

The heretic decided on this name in short for his new partner-in-crime since his niece and her girlfriend were not really good in picking pet names.

“Yeah yeah. You said it would take a longer time and that it’s faster if we siphon all powers and then kill them all at once after.” Malivore shook his head. “I’m just thinking we should kill them before they start waking up and regain their powers before we get to kill them.”

“The ropes are magically empowered to keep the powers of any witch, vampire and werewolf bound…” Kai re-assured. “So even if they regain their powers, they can’t do anything when the ropes are around them.”

“You sure? You tested the rope?”

“Of course, I did! On a witch we captured in the shop, remember?” Kai was so done.

“But she was just an ordinary witch, right? You said some of these guys are no ordinary witches!”

“Yes, but the rope is just fuckin amazing alright! It’s the best power-binding magic I have seen!” Kai exclaimed.

“This is coming from someone who’s been stuck in prison for the past 11 years not practicing any new magic! You tried the rope on yourself? You, the powerful heretic?” Malivore challenged.

“I can’t test it on myself since I can’t siphon my own power out, you fuckin dumbass!” Now Kai was flipping mad.

That was enough to trigger Malivore into an angry rage and he charged towards Kai, pinning the heretic against the wall, causing a huge dent on the wall.

“DON’T CALL ME…” Malivore warned.

“Wait! HOLY FUCK! You are right!” Kai suddenly remembered. One word – Siphon. “Let go of me! I need to check on the kids upstairs!”

“What?”

“LET GO OF ME!” Kai repeated as he casted a spell throwing Malivore off him.

As soon as Kai reached the chapel altar area where Hope and Josie was held, he found the area empty. The boundary spell broken as well and the chapel doors opened. He cussed out loud. He could hear Malivore rushing footsteps behind him, checking the area as well.

“What happened?” Malivore wondering where the two missing teenagers were. Kai did not answer him and was seen running out of the chapel doors, checking where his captives had escaped.  

Then Malivore heard a soft groan. A wolf’s groan to be exact. From the back.

A swift turn-around, the mud demon found himself already pounced upon, with no chance to react. And the wolf crushing her teeth right through his neck, tearing half his neck apart. It was instant death, especially a bite this savage.

As she transformed back into human, Hope felt a mixed sense of sweet vengeance and sad grief as she looked down at dead body in Landon’s form. This time, it definitely looked more horrifying than the first time she saw his dead body. It wasn’t just a deadly bite on his neck, half of it was savagely torn. Soon enough, her grief took over and she dropped to her knees. Landon was truly gone this time. His soul was gone.

\--------

Outside, Josie walked quietly to the back of the cathedral, seeing her evil uncle a few meters away trying to find her around the cemetery grounds.

“Josieeeeeeeee….” He called out in an eerie, teasing voice. “I can sense you nearby…Come out and playyyyy!”

Muttering a spell, Josie shot a wooden stake aimed at her uncle’s heart. But Kai was quick enough to turn around and catch the stake in time.

“Ahh I see you found my bags of stakes?” Kai noted the bag next to Josie.

“Yeah, thanks! It was just lying in the crypt. You are really bad at hiding stuff, Uncle.” Josie called out.

“Where’s your girlfriend? Too afraid to face me?” Kai asked as he threw the stake back at Josie but it bounced off a shield she had already casted around her.

“Where do you think she is?” Josie challenged and this time, casted to shoot 5 stakes at a time.

“Fuck!” Kai sped off to the left, avoiding the stakes. “How did you get your full powers back so fast?”

“From my tribrid girlfriend. I just siphon some of her power after I siphon away the magic from your lame magical rope. I guess it’s not that strong enough to bind a full-fledged tribrid’s powers.” Josie smiled as she prepared another set of 5 stakes.

“Mal!! Where the fuck are you?” Kai called out to his teammate.

“He’s dead. Didn’t you hear that gruesome werewolf attack in the chapel?” Josie gave the news.

“Damn it!” Kai cursed silently.

The five stakes flew at him now and Kai quickly casted a shield around him as well. “I know this trick too, Jojo.”

But the stakes remained their aim at him just outside the shield, waiting for the shield to drop.

“You know you can’t hold the stakes up this long with your spell, Josie.” Kai told his niece.

“Not when she has our help too.” Hope stepped out, along with her family and friends, rescued.

Kai could see at least five powerful witches with their hands stretched out, ready to cast any spell that could easily crush him.

“Alright!” Kai put up his hands in surrender. “Let’s talk, ok? I just wanna say a few things before I die, can I?”

“Is this guy serious?” Freya asked Josie who nodded.

“Look, I’m standing here now...” Kai released his shield, the stakes just a few inches from him. “I’m ready to die by any one of those five stakes now. I just need you to assure me that you really KILL me. Like end me for good.”

Everyone was frowning at this weird guy. Was he serious? Or was he playing some kind of reverse psychology?

The mad heretic was laughing and nodding his head. “Yes, I mean, I killed myself before. Damon Salvatore killed me too. But I still got back here. I died so many times so you think I’ll stay dead? If you wanna kill me, KILL ME RIGHT, you cowards!”

“Nah.” A voice behind Kai responded. “I’m pretty sure you miss prison more than death.”

Kai turned around, shocked to see his favorite nemesis.

Bonnie Bennett, with the ascendant in her hands.

“Oh no..” Kai shook his head nervously at the person he hated the most and wanted to kill so badly. “No this again.”

Before Kai could think of something, Bonnie Bennett had simply snapped her fingers.

\-----

“We missed you, Aunt Bonnie.”

Bonnie was squashed in a big hug by two of her favorite siphon witches and her best friend, Caroline. What a sweet reunion after she had just sent Kai Parker back to prison…again.

“Well, this mission ended easier than we expected. Can we leave this place and celebrate properly already?” Rebekah asked the group and everyone nodded in agreement.

As the group prepare to leave, Freya noted something inside the chapel. “Hold on, why is the corpse covered in dry ash?”

Hope and Josie exchanged concern looks, remembering Malivore was after all in Phoenix Landon’s body.

“Oh about that…” Hope broke the bad news. “He can’t die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it’s been so long since I was able to get my writing brain working. I decided to end this fic in an open-ended manner in case I have dumb ideas for a season 2. But in the meantime, you all can check out my two other hosie fics in the works. Thank you!!


End file.
